Miss Ambitious
by Desta Soo
Summary: [CHAP 6 UP GUYS!] Mampukah Do Kyungsoo mempertahankan julukannya sebagai 'Miss Ambitious' disaat Kim Jongin, pria yang ia sukai dengan jelasnya menunjukkan ketidak-tertarikannya terhadap dirinya ? Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membuat Kim Jongin bisa menyukainya ? / Do Kyungsoo - Kim Jongin with Luhan & Byun Baekhyun / GS Fanfiction. [SORRY FOR LONG TIME UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs. Ambitious**

 **By Desta Soo**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo - Kim Jongin**

 **Support Cast : Byun Baekhyun - Luhan - and Other**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Disclaimer : "Cerita ini berasa dari pemikiran Desta Soo sendiri yang penuh dengan imajinasi. Jika ada kesamaan dalam latar, tema cerita, dan para cast mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka tanpa ada maksud tertentu dibalik itu semua."**

 **Summary : "Mampukah Do Kyungsoo mempertahankan julukannya sebagai 'Mrs. Ambitious' disaat Kim Jongin, pria yang ia sukai dengan jelasnya menunjukkan ketidak-tertarikannya terhadap dirinya? Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membuat Kim Jongin bisa menyukainya?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita cantik dengan seragam siswi IC High School berjalan dengan langkah santai menyusuri lorong kelas dilantai satu dengan langkah pelan, wajahnya yang cantik tidak menunjukkan senyuman sama sekali dengan tangan yang bersedekap dibawah dada menunjukkan ekspresi angkuhnya kepada setiap mata yang memandang. Setibanya didepan kelas, Ia segera masuk kedalam kelas dan mendudukkan dirinya dibangku miliknya yang berada dibarisan tengah ruang kelas masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , _annyeong_.." Sapa seorang wanita cantik bermata rusa yang langsung merangkul dengan akrab tubuh mungil itu disertai senyum manis diwajahnya. Ia menarik kedua sisi wajah wanita yang ia panggil dengan nama 'Kyungsoo' tadi untuk membuat senyuman disana.

" _Annyeong_ , Luhan." Balas wanita itu dengan singkat. Ia menyingkirkan tangan wanita bernama 'Luhan' tadi dari kedua pipinya yang disambut wajah cemberut dari sipemilik tangan.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan, _Princess_? aku membawa bekal jika kau-"

"Tidak, Lu, terimakasih, aku sudah sarapan tadi dirumah."

Luhan memajukan bibirnya kedepan saat Kyungsoo memotong ucapannya dengan cepat. Ia lalu menarik bangku milik siswa lain dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku punya berita bagus jika kau ingin tahu.."

" _Mwo_?!"

"Ini tentang pangeran incaranmu itu, Kyungie- _ah_.." Luhan menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo tapi wanita bermata bulat itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun kepadanya membuat ia mendengus sebal. "Kim Jongin menyukai Byun Baekhyun!" Ujar Luhan seraya bersedekap dada sekarang.

Do Kyungsoo -wanita berwajah datar tadi- menoleh cepat kearah Luhan sesaat setelah sang sahabat berujar, lalu kembali memasang wajah datarnya yang tadi sempat menghilang karena terkejut seolah tak perduli dengan ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Terserah dia mau menyukai siapapun, itu haknya sebagai seorang pria." Sahut Kyungsoo, berusaha tenang.

"Ya ya ya ... Aku tau kau pasti akan berkata seperti itu, Kyung. Pura-pura tidak peduli, tapi didalam hati kau merasa cemburu, bukan? Mengakulah~" Desak Luhan, tapi dibantah oleh wanita berambut merah gelap disampingnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak peduli lagi padanya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Luhan menyerah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum beranjak menuju kursinya dibelakang Kyungsoo saat melihat seorang guru pria memasuki kelas mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu istirahat digunakan hampir semua siswa-siswi IC High School untuk mengistirahatkan fikiran setelah belajar didalam kelas. Ada yang kekantin guna mengisi perut mereka yang berbunyi agar tidak memberontak lagi ketika pelajaran selanjutnya datang, ada juga yang lebih memilih untuk berolahraga maupun memainkan alat musik yang tersedia diruang seni guna mengisi kebosanan mereka. Pun begitu dengan pria tampan satu ini yang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku diperpustakaan IC High School sedang membaca buku sains guna menghabiskan waktu istirahat yang cukup lama.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya seorang siswi berambut hitam dengan sebuah buku ditangan kanannya kepada siswa yang tengah serius membaca itu.

Siswa tadi mendongak lalu tersenyum kepada si wanita.

"Duduklah, Baekhyun- _ah_." Ccapnya ramah.

Wanita berambut hitam tadi tersenyum amat cantik sebelum mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan si pria berkulit tan bermarga Kim itu.

"Bagaimana dengan harimu hari ini, Baek? Apakah menyenangkan?" Tanya pria itu sambil menatap wanita didepannya.

"Seperti biasanya, Jongin, selagi tugas tidak banyak maka hariku akan terasa menyenangkan, hehe." Ujar Baekhyun.

Jongin terkekeh.

"Aku senang jika kau merasa senang hari ini." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua lalu mulai membaca buku yang berbeda diatas meja yang sama tanpa mengetahui ada sepasang mata bulat menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang bisa diartikan cemburu.

 **.**

 **Mrs. Ambitious**

 **.**

Disalah satu bangku disamping jalan setapak taman kota, Kyungsoo duduk sendirian disana masih dengan menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Tadi sekolah memulangkan seluruh muridnya lebih awal karena para guru dan kepala sekolah mengadakan rapat dadakan untuk membahas soal-soal yang akan diujikan pada ujian akhir bagi siswa-siswi kelas tiga nanti, dan hasilnya Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang kerumah.

Satu alasan kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk tidak pulang kerumah terlebih dahuluadalah karena ia sangat tahu bahwa dirumahnya tidak ada kedua orang tuanya yang akan menyambut kepulangannya dengan senyuman dan pelukan hangat ditubuhnya. Ya, kecuali para pembantu, supir pribadi beserta tukang kebun yang selalu memberikan senyuman hangat ketika ia akan berangkat sekolah maupun pulang sekolah.

Kyungsoo sudah sangat terbisa hidup sendiri sedari ia kecil. Kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing dan akan pulang hanya untuk melihat kondisi Kyungsoo maupun memberikan barang-barang mewah yang mereka bawa dari beberapa negara untuk anak gadis mereka lalu kembali bekerja tanpa bisa berada lebih dari satu jam dirumah mewah mereka.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku taman yang ia duduki dengan pandangan mata kedepan, melihat pemandangan sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari seorang laki-laki, seorang perempuan dan dua anak kecil yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan yang Kyungsoo yakini berusia sekitar 5 tahun dan 3 tahun.

Ia melihat anak laki-laki yang diperkirakannya berusia 5 tahun itu membelah roti yang diberikan ibunya menjadi 2 untuk diberikan kepada adiknya yang berada dipangkuan sang ayah. Mereka memakan roti tadi sambil sesekali berbicara lalu tertawa yang membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau ikut tersenyum menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tipis.

 _Drrrttt Drrrttt_

Getaran dari ponsel hitam miliknya mengintrupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengamati keluarga kecil itu. Ia membaca pesan masuk dari Luhan yang mengatakan wanita itu akan kerumahnya sore nanti setelah ia menemani ibunya berbelanja bulanan dan menginap. Kyungsoo tidak membalas pesan itu dan kembali memasukkan ponselya kedalam tas punggung yang berada dipangkuannya lalu kembali melihat kehagatan keluarga kecil yang sedari tadi ia lihat didepan sana.

Saat mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah kanan, Kyungsoo melihat dua orang yang sempat ia lihat diperpustakaan sekolah tengah berjalan beriringan dengan sesekali terselip senyuman diwajah mereka, membuat hati Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak karena tidak pernah melihat wajah pria itu tersenyum dihadapannya.

Lama mengamati mereka berdua dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Kyungsoo menegang tak kala sepasang mata kelam milik pria itu menoleh kearahnya. Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum Kyungsoo memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan beranjak dari posisinya untuk meninggalkan taman dan pulang kerumah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Jongin. Tak mendapatkan jawaban, ia mengikuti arah pandang Jongin yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut merah kelam dengan seragam sekolah yang sama seperti yang ia kenakkan sedang berjalan meninggalkan taman kota.

"-in .. Kim Jongin." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya? ada apa Baek?" Si pria balik bertanya.

"Apa kau kenal dengan wanita itu? seragamnya sama dengan yang aku kenakkan. Apa dia juga murid IC High School?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Mungkin benar dia satu sekolah dengan kita, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Jongin.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia percaya dnegan ucapan Jongin.

"Tadi kau bertanya apa, Baek? maaf aku tidak mendengakan dengan baik." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis pada wanita bermarga Byun itu.

"Oh, itu aku bertanya apa kau mempunyai waktu luang sore ini? aku mau minta ditemani ketoko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku pelajaran disana."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu sore nanti."

"Benarkah? wah, terima kasih ya Jongin." kata Baekhyun yang kembali tersenyum cantik menunjukkan eyesmilenya kepada Jongin.

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan menuju bangku disamping jalan setapak yang sempat diduduki Kyungsoo tadi.

 **.**

 **Mrs. Ambitious**

 **.**

Malam harinya.

Dikamar bernuansa putih milik seorang Do Kyungsoo, terlihat dua wanita cantik tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Wanita cantik berambut cokelat emas yang mengenakkan piyama berwarna merah muda itu sedang berbaring dengan posisi tengkurap dengan memainkan ponselnya setelah sebelumnya sibuk berfoto dengan gaya yang itu-itu saja -menurut Kyungsoo- dengan sesekali alunan lagu keluar dari bibir merah mudanya, sedangkan sipemilik kamar tengah membaca sebuah buku diatas pahanya yang terlunjur kedepan dengan punggung yang menyandar pada sandaran ranjang berukuran _King_ dikamarnya.

"Woah.. semakin kesini yang menyukai postingan _instagram-_ ku semakin bertambah." Seru Luhan tiba-tiba dengan suara yang cukup melengking membuat Kyungsoo mendengus jadinya. Wanita itu mengubah posisiya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Lihat Kyung, _followers_ -ku juga bertambah banyak sekarang." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan profil instagram miliknya pada Kyungsoo, yang hanya dilihat sekali lewat oleh sipemilik nama. "Mereka juga berkomentar bahwa aku cantik, imut dan manis." Ujar Luhan yang kembali melihat keponselnya.

"Jangan berlebihan, Lu, _followers_ -mu juga baru _3K_ masih sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Ariana Grande." kata Kyungsoo masih fokus dengan buku yang ia baca membuat Luhan memberengutkan wajah cantiknya sekarang.

" _Dasar wanita berwajah datar!_ " seru Luhan dalam hati. Ia kembali memainkan ponselnya dengan posisi semula, berbaring tengkurap membelakangi Kyungsoo.

Ponsel milik Kyungsoo yang berada diatas meja kecil disamping ranjang bergetar dengan suara _ringtone_ mengintrupsi sipemilik ponsel untuk melihat siapa yang tengah menepolnya. Setelah melihat nama sang ibu yang berada dilayar _touch screen_ ponselnya, Kyungsoo segera mengangkat panggilan suara itu dengan perasaan amat sangat senang.

"Hallo?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum meski tidak bisa dilihat oleh sang ibu.

". . ."

"Tidak pulang lagi?" Wajahnya yang semula tersenyum perlahan berubah menjadi datar kembali.

". . ."

"Aku mengerti."

". . ."

"Ya, aku juga menyayangimu." Kata Kyungsoo lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya bersama sang ibu.

Luhan yang tadi mendengar Kyungsoo berkata 'Tidak pulang lagi' segera beranjak duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? ibumu tidak bisa pulang lagi?" tanya Luhan dengan suara lembutnya.

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Ia menutup buku yang tadi sempat ia baca dan meletakkannya diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur lalu menidurkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan posisi membelakangi Luhan.

Luhan tahu, pasti saat ini perasaan Kyungsoo sangat sedih karena ibunya yang sebelumnya -tadi pagi lebih tepatnya- berjanji akan pulang kerumah untuk menemani Kyungsoo namun tiba-tiba tidak bisa menepati janjinya karena alasan pekerjaan. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo terhadap kedua orangtuanya selama ini karena memang selama itu juga ia selalu bersama Kyungsoo sedari mereka masih Junior High School. Bahkan Luhan rela pindah kesekolah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo saat ini hanya untuk menemani sahabatnya itu agar tidak merasa kesepian dengan tidak adanya paman dan bibi Do dirumah mewah ini.

Luhan ikut berbaring disamping Kyungsoo lalu memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu sambil mengucapkan selamat malam untuknya.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, untuk kesekian kalinya air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam itu.

 **.**

 **Mrs. Ambitious**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Kyungsoo sarapan ditemani Luhan dimeja makan yang sudah terdapat beberapa jenis _breakfast_ kedukaan keduanya yang dibuatkan oleh maid disana. Sesekali Luhan melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah memotong roti tawar berselai nanas diatas piringnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan juga takut saat melihat wajah imut sahabatnya itu merubah menjadi datar. Sedatar-datarnya wajah yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan selama ini kepada orang banyak, pagi ini adalah wajah terdatar sekaligus menyeramkan yang pernah Luhan lihat dari wajah wanita berambut merah kelam itu. Alhasil selama sarapan berlangsung ia tidak berani membuka suaranya samasekali dengan lebih memilih menyatap sarapan paginya dalam diam.

Kyungsoo meletakkan garpu dan pisau yang tadi ia gunakan utnuk sarapan diatas meja lalu mengelapi sudut bibirnya sebelum berdiri dengan tak lupa mengambil tas punggung miliknya disamping kursi makan yang ia duduki.

"Nona ingin dimasakkan apa untuk makan siang nanti?" Tanya sang maid kepadanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar kepada dua kursi yang kosong dimeja makan itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan maidnya tadi.

"Tidak usah memasakkanku makanan untuk siang nanti, Bi'. Masak saja makanan untuk kalian makan. Aku akan makan diluar nanti." ujarnya dan berjalalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

Luhan menyeruput jus jeruknya lalu tersenyum kepada maid yang tadi bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya pagi ini, Bi'. Kau tenang saja, aku akan memastikan Kyungsoo memakan makanan yang sehat untuk makan siangnya nanti." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum sesaat lalu bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki untuk menyusul Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan masuk kedalam mobil hitam yang dikemudikan Pak Lee untuk mengantar mereka berdua kesekolah. Sesekali Luhan membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Kyungsoo dengan 'hm'-an saja hingga mereka tiba disekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

Dilorong kelas dilantai satu yang tengah sepi, Jongin berjalan sendirian dengan langkah pelan sambil sesekali mengecek waktu melalui jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kirinya dan berhenti berjalan saat melihat ada seorang wanita berambut merah kelam yang menghadang jalannya didepan sana.

Seolah mengbaikan kehadiran dari gadis itu, Jongin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan berhasil melewati tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu jika tida ada sebelah tangan yang memegangi lengannya membuat ia berhenti berjalan.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu. Berdua!" Seru Kyungsoo masih dengan tangan yang memegangi lengan kiri Jongin.

"Kau ingin bicara padaku? tapi sayangnya aku tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun sekarang." Jonginmenggerakkan lengannya yang masih dipegang Kyungsoo membuat pegangan wanita itu pada lengan kirinya terlepas dan kembali berjalan melewati wanita itu.

"5 menit! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu 5 menit, Kim Jongin!" Kata Kyungsoo seraya menghadapkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

Jongin berhenti melangkah. Ia membenarkan letak tas punggunya yang berada dibahu sebelah kanannya sebentar lalu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Baiklah. Kau memiliki waktu 5 menit untuk berbicara padaku."

 **'**

 **'**

Saat ini keduanya sudah berada ditaman sekolah dengan Jongin yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari hadapan Kyungsoo dibawah pohon bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Katakan yang ingin kau katakan, karena kau hanya mempunyai waktu 5 menit." Ingat Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Wanita bermata bulat itu menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya perlahan sebelum mendogak untuk bertatapan dengan mata kelam milik pria bermarga Kim dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kau ... kenapa kau tidak pernah menyukaiku? apa alasanmu sehingga kau selalu menolak perasaanku padamu? aku cantik, Jongin, aku juga kaya, aku pintar dan aku memiliki wawasan yang luas tentang dunia _fashion_. Apa itu semua tidak bisa membuatmu membalas perasaanku padamu selama ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada pria yang sudah lama ia sukai itu namun tak pernah mendapatkan respon baik dari Jongin berupa perasaannya yang terbalaskan.

"Tentu kau tahu apa yang aku cari dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan, Do Kyungsoo." Jongin maju dua langkah dari posisinya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu kau cantik, kaya, pintar dan memiliki wawasan yang luas tentang zaman, aku tahu itu dan semua orangpun mengetahuinya. Lalu kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak pernah membalas perasanmu kepadaku selama ini? ... itu karena kau tidak memiliki sifat baik seperti Baekhyun sama sekali!"

Perkataan Jongin barusan sukses membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang.

"Apa kau punya sifat yang tulus untuk menyayangi orang yang kau cintai tanpa mengikut-sertakan seluruh kekayaan yang kau dapatkan dari orangtuamu sekarang ini?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara mengejeknya. "Apa kau mau menuruti permintaanku untuk meninggalkan semua kehidupan mewahmu selama ini jika nanti aku mau berkencan denganmu? ... apa kau bisa melakukannya, Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum miring -mengejek- -nya.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan dari Jongin.

"Kau pasti tidak bisa melakukannya karena memang kau terlahir dari keluarga yang berada dengan kedua orang tua yang selalu bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mewahmu itu."

Kyungsoo tertegun dengan ucapan Jongin kali ini. Kedua matanya mulai mengembun tanpa tahu sebab pastinya karena apa. Ia masih tetap menunduk kepalanya dihapadan Jongin.

"Semua orang kaya tidaklah sama dengan orang yang serba kekurangan seperti kami ini. Kau sudah terbiasa dengan kemewahan, dan itu akan sangat sulit membuatmu untuk bisa membaur dengan orang dari kalangan rendah seperti kami.

"Tidak! Aku ... aku pasti bisa membaur dengan kehidupanmu, Jongin."

"Kau memang bisa membaur dengan kehidupan kami nanti, tapi itu tidak terjadi dengan tulus dari hatimu. Kau hanya 'membaur' tanpa tahu apa arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya bagi orang kecil seperti kami." Jelas Jongin. "Berhentilah mengejarku, karena bagaimanapun perasaanku kepadamu akan tetap sama. Aku tidak menyukaimu sedikitpun, oleh karena itu cukup sampai disini saja, Do Kyungsoo. Berhentik menyukaiku, karena aku ... menyukai Baekhyun, wanita yang kau lihat ditaman bersamaku kemarin." Ujarnya

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya masih dengan kepala yang menunduk saat mendengar penjelasan dari Jongin. Ia menahan isakan yang hendak keluar dari bibirnya karena tidak mau dicap sebagai wanita lemah hanya karena ditolak untuk yang kesekian kalinya oleh pria dihadapannya ini.

"Carilah pria yang bisa mencintaimu dan memenuhi semua kehidupan mewahmu itu, karena aku bukanlah pria tersebut." Ucap Jongin dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Isakan Kyungsoo terdengar beberapakali setelah kepergian Jongin menuju kelas pria itu. Ia masih pada posisinya berdiri dibawah pohon bunga sakura dengan kepala yang menunduk, beberapa detik setelahnya ia mengapus airmata yang sempat membasahi pipi bulatnya dan berjalan menuju ruang olahraga untuk menenangkan fikirannya serta merenungkan semua perkataan Jongin tadi termasuk berencana akan mencari tahu siapa dan bagaimana wanita bernama Baekhyun itu sehingga bisa menarik perhatian Jongin untuk menyukainya.

 **'**

 **Mrs. Ambitious**

 **'.**

Seorang wanita berambut hitam sepunggung berjalan menghampiri seorang wanita berambut merah kelam yang sepertinya tengah menunggu jemputan didepan pintu masuk IC High School. Ia menepuk pundak kiri gadis itu dan tersenyum manis menyapa sang gadis yang menoleh kearahnya.

"Hai.." Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. "-Apa kau temannya Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat wanita berambut merah kelam itu tidak mengenalinya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, temannya Jongin. Siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kyungsoo.

" _Apa ini wanita yang disukai Jongin?_ " tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati dengan pandangan mata yang melihat wajah dan tangan gadis bernama Baekhyun itu bergantian.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kanannya dihadapan Kyungsoo membuat gadis bersurai merah kelam itu tersadar dari fikirannya.

"Aku ... Kyungsoo." Ucapnya kepada Baekhyun.

Wanita berambut hitam itu kembali tersenyum dengan hangat lalu mengambil tnagan Kyungsoo untuk diajak bersalaman.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Karena kau juga temannya Jongin maka sekarang kau juga menjadi temanku." Kata wanita bersurai hitam itu lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanan mereka berdua sambil terkekeh.

" _Dia punya sifat yang hangat, pastas saja Jongin menyukainya._ "

"Kau melamun lagi, Kyungsoo." Tegur Baekhyun kembali.

Kyungsoo kembali tersadar dari pikirannya dan berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah senyuman -tipis- disana.

" _Ne_ , mulai sekarang kita adalah teman, Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Biarlah ia berteman dengan wanita yang disukai Jongin dihadapanya saat ini, mungkin dengan berteman dengan Baekhyun ia bisa mengetahui 'hal' apa yang dimiliki oleh wanita berambut hitam sepunggung itu yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Jongin menyukainya dan membanggakannya dihadapannya tadi pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Assalammualaikum semuanya... Sudah lama Desta Soo tidak menyapa kalian setelah **END** nya ff **LOVE LOVE LOVE** kemarin. ^^

Apa kabar teman-teman semuanya? Sehatkan? Alhamdulillah jika kalian semua dalam keadaaan sehat. :)

Desta Soo comeback lagi dengan memenuhi janji Desta Soo untuk mempublish new ff GS dari KaiSoo/JongSoo dengan judul **Mrs. Ambitious**. Dan bagaimanakah dengan **Chapter 1** ff GS Desta Soo kali ini, guys?

Mohon komentarnya mengenai **Chapter 1** ff **Mrs. Ambitious** ini ya, semuanya. ^^

Desta Soo terima semua komentar kalian via kolom Review, tapi jangan yang kasar ya, nanti Desta Soo nangis lagi.. :"D

Maaf jika diatas sana kalian masi menemukan secuil/? typo yang terselip dibarisan katanya, Desta Soo ga ngedit lagi soalnya. xD

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan sebentar waktunya untuk membaca ff ini.

Sampai jumpa di **Chapter 2 Mrs. Ambitious** , guys~

Selamat malam... :)

/Kiss*Hug/

.

 **Desta Soo**

 **26-11-2015 | 20:10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mrs. Ambitious**

 **By Desta Soo**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo - Kim Jongin**

 **Support Cast : Byun Baekhyun - Luhan - and Other**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Disclaimer : "Cerita ini berasa dari pemikiran Desta Soo sendiri yang penuh dengan imajinasi. Jika ada kesamaan dalam latar, tema cerita, dan para cast mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka tanpa ada maksud tertentu dibalik itu semua."**

 **Summary : "Mampukah Do Kyungsoo mempertahankan julukannya sebagai 'Mrs. Ambitious' disaat Kim Jongin, pria yang ia sukai dengan jelasnya menunjukkan ketidak-tertarikannya terhadap dirinya? Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membuat Kim Jongin bisa menyukainya?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, Kyungsoo datang ke sekolah cukup pagi. Entah apa yang membuat wanita bersurai merah gelap itu datang ke sekolah pada jam tidak biasanya seperti hari ini, yang jelas ia sudah duduk dikursi didalam kelasnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada yang dilakukan Kyungsoo didalam kelasnya. Siswa-siswi IC High School pun mulai berdatangan satu-persatu saat matahari mulai merambat naik keatas. Kyungsoo menoleh saat melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam sepunggung berjalan di depan kelasnya.

"Baekhyunah!" Panggil Kyungsoo sembari beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu belakang kelasnya untuk menyusul gadis yang ia panggil tadi.

"Kyungsooya, _annyeong_.." Sapa Baekhyun ramah. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau punya waktu luang siang ini ?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada gadis itu tanpa membalas sapaan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Siang ini ? Aku rasa tidak ada. Tapi sore nanti aku harus kesuatu tempat. Kenapa ?"

"Bisakah kau menemani ku ? Aku ingin pergi berbelanja, tapi teman ku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Bisakah kau menemani ku berbelanja siang nanti, Baekhyunah ?"

Baekhyun tampak berfikir sebentar.

"Berbelanja, ya ? ... Mmm, baiklah. Aku akan menemani mu sehabis pulang sekolah nanti." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyunah." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun secara spontan.

"Iya, sama-sama." Jawab gadis cantik itu.

Keduanya sempat tersenyum satu sama lain sebelum Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya diikuti juga Kyungsoo yang kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

Lonceng pertanda waktu istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, membuat semua siswa-siswi IC High School berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin dan tempat lainnya. Kecuali untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun. Gadis cantik bermarga Byun itu masih berada di dalam kelasnya untuk mencatat pelajaran tambahan dari Kwon _sonsaengnim_ yang ada di papan tulis didepan sana.

tok tok tok

Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu masuk kelas yang berbunyi dan mendapati Jongin sudah berdiri disana.

"Kau tidak ke kantin ?" Tanya Jongin sembari mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan catatan ku dulu baru bisa pergi ke kantin." Jawab Baekhyun masih dengan mencatat tulisan tangan yang ada di papan tulis berwarna hijau itu.

Jongin menoleh pada papan tulis sebentar. "Kau akan mengikuti olimpiade Kimia di Busan, ya ?" Tanya Jongin sambil menarik sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari sana dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"Iya."

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi, Baek ?" Tanya Jongin, membuat Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearahnya.

"Aku ke Busan untuk ikut olimpiade Kimia, Jongin, bukan untuk liburan." Sanggah Baekhyun yang tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Jongin padanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kau ke Busan untuk liburan ?"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya. "Nada bicaramu itu seakan-akan kau takut aku pergi lama kesana, ... atau jangan-jangan kau merindukanku, ya ? Ayo mengaku, kau pasti merindukanku, kan ?"

Jongin mengacak rambut hitam milik Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Siapa yang merindukan mu, hm ? Aku bertanya bukan berarti aku akan merindukanmu. Kau percaya diri sekali, Byun Baekhyun." Kata Jongin setelah selesai mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Rambut ku," Baekhyun memukul lengan Jongin dengan kepalan tangan kanannya sebelum merapikan kembali rambut hitam panjang miliknya. "Salahmu sendiri yang bertanya seperti itu seakan-akan kau merindukanku jika aku pergi ke Busan dalam waktu yang lama." Perkataan Baekhyun barusan kembali dihadiahi acakan gemas dari Jongin pada rambut hitamnya.

Jongin bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Mau ku belikan sesuatu ? Ku rasa kau tidak akan sempat ke kantin melihat catatan mu masih banyak seperti itu," Jongin melihat buku tulis Baekhyun dan papan tulis secara bergantian.

"Kau baik sekali," Puji Baekhyun untuk Jongin. "Belikan aku cemilan saja, 2 roti gulung isi sosis dan 2 risoles isi daging ditambah juga sebotol air mineral." Ucapnya.

"Porsi makan mu besar juga, ya ?" Jongin terkekeh.

"Mau belikan tidak ? Jika tidak ya sudah, aku bisa beli sendiri nanti." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang merajuk.

Jongin mengulurkan tangan kirinya lalu kembali mengusak rambut hitam milik Baekhyun. "Akan ku belikan. Tunggulah." Kata Jongin lalu mulai melangkah keluar kelas menuju kantin.

"Kenapa dia suka sekali mengacak rambut ku ? Apa dia tidak tahu jika rambut itu adalah mahkota wanita ?" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil merapikan rambutnya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencatatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berdiri mengantri diantrian yang tidak terlalu panjang di kantin sekolah untuk membelikan pesanan Baekhyun ditambah juga untuk dirinya. Ia sesekali menoleh mengitari seisi kantin yang cukup ramai saat antriannya masih berada dibaris kelima.

Saat menoleh kesudut kanan kantin, ia melihat seorang siswi berambut merah gelap yang duduk sendirian disana tengah mengacak-acak makanan dihadapannya tanpa niatan sedikutpun untuk memakan makanan itu, dengan ponsel hitam tertempel ditelinga kirinya.

"Kapan ayah pulang ?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mengangkat panggilan dari ayahnya dengan wajah tak bersemangat.

"..."

"Aku tidak perlu semua itu, ayah, aku hanya perlu waktu mu dan juga ibu untuk menemani ku dirumah."

"..."

"Tidak bisakah satu jam saja ayah pulang kerumah ? Aku merindukan mu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah berhenti mengaduk-aduk makanan dihadapannya.

"..."

"Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa." Kyungsoo menutup panggilan suara dengan sang ayah dan melemparkan ponsel pintarnya keatas meja kantin dihadapannya.

"088." Wanita penjaga kantin memanggil nomor antrian selanjutnya saat siswi sebelumnya sudah pergi setelah mendapatkan makanan yang diinginkan.

Karena terlalu lama melihat kearah Kyungsoo, Jongin lupa bahwa saat ini sudah giliran dirinya yang memesan makanan.

"Jongin, apa kau tidak mau memesan ?" Tanya seorang siswa yang berdiri dibelakang tubuh Jongin saat melihat pria itu diam mematung tanpa beranjak dari posisinya.

"O-oh, ya, aku akan memesan sekarang." Kata Jongin segera berjalan maju dan menyebutkan pesanan untuk dirinya dan juga Baekhyun. Setelah selesai memesan ia membayar semua makanan tadi dan segera beranjak menuju ke kelas Baekhyun takut membuat gadis itu menunggu terlalu lama untuk makanannya.

Sepeninggalan Jongin, Kyungsoo juga ikut beranjak dari posisi duduknya menuju kelasnya sendiri. Telepon dari sang ayah beberapa menit yang lalu membuat selera makanya lenyap dalam sekejam. Bahkan satu sendok makanan yang ia pesan tadi pun belum sempat masuk kedalam mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin masuk kedalam kelas Baekhyun dengan satu kantong plastik ditangan kanannya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya segera menyambut kedatangan Jongin dengan tepuk tangannya dan menerima bungkusan dari tangan pria itu yang berisikan pesanannya tadi. Ia mulai melahap risoles isi daging pesanannya dengan semangat setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jongin, membuat Jongin yang berada disampingnya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis fikir.

"Pelan-pelan makannya nona, Byun, kau bisa tersedak nanti." Tegur Jongin sambil memakan makanannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kantong berwarna putih transparan diatas meja lalu membukanya dan mulai meneguk isinya.

"Kau tahu, Jongin ? risoles isi daging ini adalah makanan favorit ku. Aku bisa menghabiskan 10 risoles dalam waktu 15 menit jika nanti kau mau mentraktir ku lagi." Kata Baekhyun yang kembali memasukkan gigitan terakhir risoles pertamanya.

Tadi, saat Baekhyun hendak mengembalikan uang untuk semua pesanannya kepada Jongin, pemuda itu menolak dengan mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia yang mentraktir. Tentu saja hal itu disambut dengan wajah gembira _ala_ seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah menghabiskan roti isi daging miliknya, Jongin berdiri dari duduknya sambil berjalan menuju kotak sampah dibelakang kelas untuk membuang plastiknya.

"Waktu istirahat hampir habis, aku akan kembali ke kelas ku sekarang." Kata Jongin setelah menjauhkan kakinya dari kotak sampah berwarna abu-abu dibawah sana lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih untuk makanan dan minumannya, Jonginah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada Jongin. Jongin mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas Baekhyun melalui pintu dibagian belakang kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai yang mereka rencanakan pagi tadi untuk menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja, disinilah kedua gadis cantik itu berada. Lotte Department Store Seoul, di Myeongdong.

Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun memasuki satu persatu toko yang sudah biasa ia kunjungi bersama Luhan ketika berbelanja disini. Ia mulai mencoba sebuah dress diatas lutut berwarna merah dengan motif bunga-bunga yang menarik perhatiannya saat pertama kali memasuki toko ini. Lalu ia berganti lagi dengan dress yang lain berwarna putih dengan motif kupu-kupu berwarna-warni yang memberikan kesan elegan bagi si pemakai, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai dress itu. Baekhyun mengacungkan dua jempolnya saat melihat Kyungsoo menggunakan dress itu, yang mana membuat wanita cantik berambut merah gelap itu tersenyum menunjukkan bibir berbentuk hatinya pada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kembali masuk kedalam ruang ganti pakaian untuk mengganti pakaiannya seperti semula. Setelah selesai, ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun dengan memberikan dua buah dress tadi kepada pelayan toko untuk dibayar.

"Kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu, Baek ?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Pilih saja kau mau pakaian yang mana, nanti sekalian aku yang bayar."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa ? Apa kau tidak mau aku membelikan mu sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menemani ku berbelanja sekarang ini ?"

"Bukan begitu, ... Sebenarnya aku mau jika kau membelikan aku dress-dress cantik itu, tapi aku bingung akan menggunakan pakaian mewah itu untuk pergi kemana ? ... Setiap pulang sekolah aku pasti dirumah untuk belajar dan juga menyiapkan bahan pelajaran, lalu sore harinya aku akan mengajari adik-adik ditaman bermain dekat rumahku, dan malamnya aku akan melakukan kerja paruh waktu di toko yang tak jauh dari rumah ku untuk menambah uang saku. Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan pakaian itu untuk bekerja, bukan ?" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kau jadi guru ?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku menjadi kakak yang membagi ilmunya kepada adik-adiknya." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. "Jongin juga begitu. Dia bahkan menjadi idola dikalangan adik-adik kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan karena wajah tampannya itu." Sambung Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak rela saat mengucapkan kata 'idola' untuk Jongin.

"Jongin ?"

"Hu'um.. Rumah ku dan Jongin tidak terlalu berjauhan, jadi kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengajari adik-adik kecil yang ada disekitar rumah kami yang belum sekolah maupun tidak bisa bersekolah."

"Kalau begitu ... bolehkah aku ikut ke tempat mu mengajar, Baek ?"

"Boleh. Kebetulah hari ini adalah jadwal ku mengajari mereka pelajaran matematika. Kau boleh ikut mengajar jika kau mau." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

'Dia sering sekali tersenyum pada ku. Mungkin inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Jongin menyukai Baekhyun.' Kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Senyuman.." Bisiknya pelan. Ia lalu membayar semua belanjaannya sebelum keluar dari toko itu dengan Baekhyun berjalan disampingnya.

"Kita makan dulu sebentar, ya Baek ? dan jangan menolak ku lagi kali ini!" Seru Kyungsoo sebelum Baekhyun sempat membantah. Gadis cantik pemilik mata sipit itu mengangguk patuh. Keduanya berjalan menuju salah satu kedai makanan untuk mengisi enegi mereka sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo memasuki salah satu gang menuju ke rumah gadis bersurai hitam itu setelah sebelumnya Kyungsoo menyuruh sopir pribadinya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu dan menjemputnya kembali di depan gang saat Kyungsoo menelponnya nanti. Wanita cantik berambut hitam sepunggung itu menjelaskan satu persatu bagian dari bangunan disekitar tempat ia tinggal ini kepada Kyungsoo dengan semangat, berbeda jauh dengan wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang terlihat agak kesusahan karena harus berjalan menanjak seperti sekarang ini. Bulir-bulir keringat pun keluar dari dahi dan wajah Kyungsoo lainnya yang dengan cepat dihapus oleh gadis cantik itu menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Rumah ku terlalu jauh untuk mu, ya ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berhenti berjalan menunggu Kyungsoo yang tertinggal tujuh langkah dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya belum terbiasa kesini." Ujarnya sambil kembali menyerka keringat di dahi lebarnya. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun yang hanya tinggal berbelok tak jauh dari sana.

"Aku pulang.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka pagar kayu rumahnya. "Ayo masuk.. jangan malu-malu." Ujar Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Ia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk dibawah pohon jeruk yang tumbuh dihalaman depan rumahnya sementara dirinya masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengambil minum.

Sejuk. Itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat berada di rumah Baekhyun sekarang ini. Gadis cantik bersurai merah gelap itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar halaman depan rumah Baekhyun yang tak lebih besar dari kamar miliknya.

Dihalaman sederhana itu banyak terdapat tumbuhan-tumbuhan hijau di dalam pot dengan berbagai jenis tanaman yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui namanya. Paling-paling tanaman yang Kyungsoo ketahui adalah bunga _mugunghwa_ , _red ginsaeng_ , pohon maple yang dibonsai, selebihnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

Baekhyun datang dengan nampan berisi satu teko air berwarna kuning dan dua gelas bening diatas nampan. "Minuman datang.." Serunya sambil mendudukkan diri dibawah pohon jeruk yang tumbuh dihalaman rumahnya lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mendekat.

"Dimana ibu dan ayah mu, Baek ?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Mereka sedang bekerja sekarang." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menuangkan air dalam teko tadi kedalam gelas dihadapan Kyungsoo dan juga dirinya. "Ayo diminum.. ini air jeruk asli tanpa diberi gula yang tadi pagi aku petik langsung dari pohonnya." Kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendongak keatas dan mendapati warna hijau daun jeruk tumbuh lebat di atas sana. Tak hanya itu, buah dari pohon itupun tampak banyak bergelantungan diatas sana, memberi kesan warna yang kontras antara buah dan daunnya.

"Minumlah, jika kau mau buahnya aku masih ada banyak didalam, ... atau kau mau buah jeruk yang langsung dari pohonnya ? biar aku ambilkan sekarang juga." Kata Baekhyun siap beranjak.

"Tidak usah," Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengambil gelas berisikan air jeruk dihadapannya. "Ini juga sudah cukup untuk ku." Kyungsoo meminum air jeruk didalam gelas ditangan kanannya dengan perlahan. Pun begitu dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau berganti pakaian tidak ? ku rasa ukuran baju kita sama. Aku bisa meminjamkan baju ku pada mu agar seragam sekolah mu tidak kotor nantinya. Kan kasihan ibu mu jika harus mencuci pakaian mu yang kotor saat kita mengajar nanti."

Kyungsoo terdiam saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Baekhyun yang berisikan kata 'ibu' didalamnya. Ia meletakkan gelas ditangannya ketempat semula dengan tangan bergetar.

"K-kau kenapa ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Boleh aku meminjam toilet mu ? aku ingin membasuh muka ku karena sudah mengelurkan banyak keringat saat kemari tadi."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia segera berdiri lalu mengajak Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumahnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau bisa mencuci muka mu disini. Aku akan ambilkan handuk dan juga pakaian ku agar bisa kau gunakan sebelum kita mengajar nanti." Kata Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk mengambil handuk, baju dan juga celana pendek selutut untuk Kyungsoo gunakan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeriya, kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Baekhyun _noona_ , belum ?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam lurus kepada teman wanitanya yang menggunakan baju ungu.

"Sudah, kenapa ?"

"Boleh aku melihatnya ? aku belum mengerjakan PR dari Baekhyun _noona_ soalnya, hehe.." Anak laki-laki yang menggunakan kaos abu-abu itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum malu.

" _Ish_ , kau ini, Baekhyun _eonni_ memberikan PR itu dua hari yang lalu, kenapa belum kau kerjakan juga ?" Tanya gadis cilik itu pada temannya yang ingin _menyontek_.

"Mau pinjamkan tidak ?" Bukannya menjawab, anak laki-laki itu malah balik bertanya dengan nada kesal karena Yeri tidak mau membantunya dan malah mengomelinya.

"Tidak. Salah mu sendiri kenapa tidak mengerjakan tugas dari Baekhyun _eonni_ ? padahal hari ini Baekhyun _eonni_ akan memeriksa Pekerjaan Rumah kita."

"Dasar pelit!" Seru si anak laki-laki yang dibalas Yeri dengan menujulurkan lidahnya.

"Siapa yang pelit, Taeyongah ?"

Baekhyun datang bersama Kyungsoo disampingnya dengan beberapa buku dikedua tangannya yang berhiaskan jemari lentik. Ia menatap Taeyong dan Yeri bergantian menunggu jawaban.

"I-itu _n-noona_ ... Mmm ... I-itu.."

"Itu apa, hm ?" Tanya Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah anak laki-laki yang berusia 7 tahun dihadapannya.

bukkk

Taeyong jatuh terduduk dengan pantat terlebih dahulu mencium pasir dibawah sana. Wajahnya seketika memerah saat Baekhyun mendekatkan wajah mereka tadi.

" _N-noo-noona_ jangan terlalu dekat seperti itu ... a-aku kan j-jadi gugup." Adu Taeyong dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Dasar! sudah tahu Baekhyun _eonni_ pacarnya Jongin _oppa_ , masih saja menyukai Baekhyun _eonni_." gerutu Yeri pelan.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan interaksi Baekhyun dan dua anak kecil dihadapan mereka perlahan melangkah maju dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Taeyong untuk membantu anak laki-laki itu berdiri.

"Ayo.." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis pada anak laki-laki yang belum dikenalnya itu. Membuat wajah Taeyong bertambah memerah sekarang ini.

Perlahan tangan anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun itu terulur menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya.

"T-terima kasih.." Ucap Taeyong sambil menunduk tak berani melihat wajah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya.

"Baekhyun _eonni_ , siapa _eonni_ cantik berambut merah ini ?" Tanya Yeri kemudian setelah beberapa detik mereka terdiam dengan Taeyong yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah semakin memerah.

"Oh, ini teman sekolah _eonni_ , namanya Do Kyungsoo." Ujar Baekhyun.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Kim Yeri _imnida_ , _bangapseumnida_ Kyungsoo _eonni_." Yeri memberi salam terlebih dahulu kepada Kyungsoo dengan santun.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sedikit seraya berkata, "Do Kyungsoo _imnida_." untuk membalas salam dari Yeri.

 _Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk mulai menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya mulai sekarang!_

Taeyong yang sedari tadi menunduk perlahan mengangkat kepalanya keatas.

" _A-annyeonghaseyo noona yeppeo_ , Lee Taeyong _imnida_." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo ikut menundukkan kepalanya sambil memperkenalkan diri, "Do Kyungsoo _imnida_."

"Ayo, kita mulai belajar sekarang, nanti berkenalannya dilanjutkan lagi." Baekhyun menepuk buku yang berada ditangan kirinya dengan semangat sebelum berjalan menuju tempat biasa ia membagikan ilmunya kepada adik-adik yang kurang beruntung disekitar rumahnya ini. Kyungsoo mengekori dibelakang Baekhyun dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Noona_ , maaf, aku belum mengerjakan PR yang _noona_ berikan kemarin." Taeyong berkata jujur kepada Baekhyun dengan kepala menunduk takut dimarahi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Taeyongah, hari ini kita bahas bersama saja PR yang _noona_ berikan kemarin, hitung-hitung mengulang kembali pelajaran kemarin lusa siapa tahu kalian masih ada yang bingung." Ucap Baekhyun sambi mengusap kepala Taeyong dengan pelan. "Baiklah, sekarang keluarkan PR kalian kemarin, kita akan membahasnya bersama sekarang."

Baekhyun mulai membahas kembali PR yang kemarin sempat ia berikan kepada anak didiknya bersama mereka. Sesekali ia akan bertanya jawaban dari soal yang ia berikan yang dengan cepat dijawab anak-anak yang mengikuti pelajaran darinya dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk mereka berebut untuk menjawab. Kyungsoo memerhatikan interaksi Baekhyun dengan anak-anak itu dengan sesekali membatu menjawab soal dari Baekhyun yang disambut sorak gembira dari anak laki-laki dan perempuan disana.

Tanpa sepengetahuan dari Kyungsoo, Taeyong sering melirik kearahnya sambi mengulum senyuman lalu menunduk dengan wajah yang merona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah pelan ketika dirinya baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil hitam pemberian orang tuanya yang dikemudikan Pak Kang sang supir pribadi. Ia membuka pintu rumah dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi meja makan.

"Nona sudah makan ? bibi sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaan nona." Bibi Lee menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan mengambil alih tas sekolah nona mudanya itu.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan pembantunya yang berusia 34 tahun itu.

"Nona, jeruk-jeruk ini mau ditaruh dimana ?" Pak Kang datang dengan 2 kantong plastik berukuran cukup besar berisikan buah jeruk pemberian Baekhyun tadi sore.

"Taruh saja di dalam kulkas Pak Kang, ... _ah_ , sini, aku minta jeruknya dulu." Kyungsoo mengambil 5 buah jeruk dari dalam kantong plastik ditangan kanan Pak Kang sebelum menaruh buah berwarna kuning cerah itu diatas meja makan. "Kalau Pak Kang mau memberi anak dan istri Pak Kang dirumah, ambil saja, aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan jeruk sebanyak itu dalam beberapa hari kedepan." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mulai mengupas buah jeruk dihadapannya.

Bibi Lee datang dengan sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang yang berisi sup Tahu didalamnya.

"Nona jangan makan buah dulu, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan nona." Tegur Bibi Lee saat melihat Kyungsoo hendak memasukkan buah jeruk kedalam mulutnya. "Kalau nona makan buahnya sekarang, berarti nona harus menunggu waktu 1 jam agar bisa makan nasi. Makan buah ketika hendak makan nasi itu tidak baik, begitupun sebaliknya, jika nona makan nasi terlebih dahulu, tunggulah sampai 2 jam setelahnya baru bisa nona memakan buahnya." Ujar Bibi Lee sambil menyingkirkan buah jeruk yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo beserta diatas meja makan ke tempat buah yang terletak di ujung meja makan, jauh dari jangkauan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kenapa, Bi ? bukanya setiap hari aku selalu melakukan itu ?"

"Bibi tahu, tapi mulai sekarang nona jangan melakukannya lagi, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh nona. Jika nona tidak percaya, nona bisa mencari infonya di internet." Bibi Lee meletakkan semangkuk nasi hangat dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Selamat makan." Kata Bibi Lee sambil tersenyum hangat pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil sendok dan mulai mencicipi sup Tahun buatan Bibi Lee.

"Bibi sudah makan ? kita makan bersama saja sekarang."

"Nanti Bibi akan makan setelah pekerjaan Bibi selesai, nona makan yang banyak biar sehat."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai memakan hidangan dihadapannya dengan pelan.

 **.**

* * *

 **Mrs. Ambitious**

* * *

 **.**

Luhan berjalan dikoridor lantai satu bangunan IC High School dengan sebuah kipas ditangan kanannya menuju kelas. Ia melangkah bak seorang model yang berjalan di _red carpet_ saat ini. Ketika sampai di kelasnya, ia segera berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo dan memeluk sahabat tercintanya yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu dengan erat.

"Kau merindukan ku tidak ?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan memeluk pundak Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas dengan tingkah Luhan saat ini.

"Aku. Tidak. Merindukan. Mu. Luhan." Kata Kyungsoo memberi jeda setiap katanya yang dihadiahi dengusan nafas dari Luhan.

"Dasar tidak seru!"

Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo lalu bersedekap tangan dibawah dada.

"Mana oleh-oleh untuk ku.. ? " Kyungsoo menadahkan tangan kanannya kepada Luhan meminta oleh-oleh.

"Aku. Tidak. Punya. Oleh-oleh. Untuk. Diri mu. Kyungsoossi." Luhan melirik sinis kearah Kyungsoo masih dengan berdiri disamping sahabatnya itu dengan tangan yang terlipat dibawah dada.

"Dasar tidak seru!" Kata Kyungsoo sambil meniru ucapan Luhan sebelumnya. Detik selanjutnya Luhan tertawa renyah sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya dengan anggun sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya berlawanan arah untuk tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan tertawa seperti itu karena ucapannya.

Masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu masuk bagian depan kelas dan mendapati Jongin berdiri disana menatap kearahnya. Ia berhenti tersenyum saat melihat pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari dirinya pada seorang siswi yang memegang beberapa kertas putih didepannya. Jongin terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dengan siswi itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi dari depan kelas Kyungsoo seolah ia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Aku akan membuat mu menyukai ku, Jonginah, dengan atau tanpa bantuan dari Baekhyun!'

Kyungsoo berucap dalam hati sambil menarik sudut bibir sebelah kirinya keatas, menyerigai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai Hai semuanya ... long time no see ^^**

 **Apa kabar semuanya ? ... I miss you all :* /kisskisskiss/**

 **Woah, ga kerasa udah 2 bulan Desta Soo ga update ini fanfict, _ckck_ , maaf ya readers-deul, lagi sibuk pemotretan dan syuting stripping akhir-akhir ini, belum lagi DS masih syuting video klip buat comeback musim semi nanti :D #PLAAK /ditendang yg baca/ ;3**

 **Eh, mau ngerumpi nih.. semalemkan Seating Plan dan Price EXO'luXion udah keluar, ada yang nonton konser EXO februari nanti ga disini ? DS ga bisa nonton nih, soalnya jadwal DS sampe bulan april nanti padat banget.. jadi ga bisa liat oppa-oppa ketjeh produk Korea yang dikemas oleh SM Enterteiment dalam bentuk brondong bermerk EXO, (apa ini ? -,-) jadi ya begitu deh.. DS pasrah layaknya Kyungsoo yang digauli Jongin tiap malamnya (ehh..).**

 **Udah ah, cukup sekian rumpinya, kalo mau lebih dahsyat lagi ngerumpinya ya nonton tante Rose aja biar makin panas ngerumpiin EXO-nya (Bwahak :v) #apaansihDS ~,~**

 **#BackToStory**

 **Meski updatenya lama dan ga secepet fanfict buatan DS sebelumnya, k** **alian jangan takut karena DS ga bakalan ngegantuin ini fanfict begitu aja. Semaksimal mungkin DS bakalan cari waktu buat update fanfict ini dengan fast up hingga chapter terakhir, jadi mohon bersabar ya, semuanya :)) /kisskisskiss/**

 **Cuss, beri DS review untuk Chapter 2 Mrs. Ambitious ini. Kalo reviewnya memuaskan DS fast update deh sebagai hadiahnya ^^ Hihihi...**

 **See ya ~ Annyeong ~ #flykiss mumumu... (ntah) :** (wkwkwk) V.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desta Soo**

 **27-01-2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss Ambitious**

 **By Desta Soo**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo - Kim Jongin**

 **Support Cast : Byun Baekhyun - Luhan - and Other**

 **Genre : Family, Frendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Disclaimer : "All cast milik orang tua, keluarga dan agensi. Desta Soo hanya meminjam cast saja. Tapi cerita Miss Ambitious sepenuhnya dari pemukiran Desta Soo. Dan No Plagiat!"**

 **Summary : "Mampukah Do Kyungsoo mempertahankan julukannya sebagai 'Miss Ambitious' disaat Kim Jongin, pria yang ia sukai dengan jelasnya menunjukkan ketidak-tertarikannya terhadap dirinya? Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membuat Kim Jongin bisa menyukainya?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kantin sekolah dengan Luhan disamping kanannya. Wanita cantik bermata rusa itu berbicara segala hal yang ia lakukan kemarin ketika berkunjung ke rumah neneknya, dan Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi Luhan dengan _hm_ 'an saja, tanpa mau menanyakan lebih banyak.

Setibanya di kantin, mereka merdua memilih kursi kantin dibagian tengah yang berada di sebelah kanan dan duduk disana. Luhan menaruh ponsel pink kesayangannya diatas meja kantin sebelum berjalan menuju antrian untuk memesan makanan bagi dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Sepeninggalan Luhan, Kyungsoo memainkan ponsel hitam miliknya. Ia membuka akun SNS miliknya dan di sambut dengan foto _selca_ Luhan yang tengah berpose _V sign_ menggunakan piyama bergambar Hello Kitty dengan caption ' _Selamat pagi Korea, Princess Luhan baru bangun tidur. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan_ ', tulis akun _7_luhan_lu_ sekitar 4 jam yang lalu itu yang sudah mendapatkan lebih dari _3k_ like beserta ratusan komentar pada postingan tersebut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum memberikan tanda hati pada postingan sahabat _narsis_ nya itu, lalu kembali men _scroll_ akun SNSnya ke bawah.

Luhan datang dengan sebuah nampan di kedua tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo berhenti melakukan kegiatannya lalu membantu Luhan menaruh makanan dan minuman di nampan tadi ke atas meja.

"Kentang goreng ? bukankah kau tidak boleh makan gorengan, Lu ?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mendapati satu porsi kentang goreng ada dalam daftar pesanan Luhan.

"Iya, tapi aku ingin makan kentang goreng sekarang, Kyung, aku sudah lama tidak makan kentang goreng. Izinkan aku makan kentang goreng ya ? Ku mohon.." Ujar Luhan dengan _puppyeyes_ andalannya.

Beberapa detik Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya itu sebelum berucap, "Baiklah, tapi jika tenggorokanmu sakit lagi jangan harap aku akan mengkhawatirkanmu!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Siap, nona Do!" Jawab Luhan girang.

Kyungsoo sangat tahu Luhan tidak bisa makan gorengan dalam jumlah banyak karena tenggorokannya pasti akan sakit, ditambah lagi dia meminum bubble tea rasa taro yang dingin saat ini. Tapi saat melihat wajah Luhan yang kelihatannya benar-benar ingin memakan kentang goreng, Kyungsoo 'pun mengizinkannya.

'Semoga paman dan bibi tidak tahu kalau Luhan hari ini makan kentang goreng.' Kyungsoo berdo'a dalam hati. Ia dan Luhan mulai melahap makanan dihadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana kemarin ? apa saja yang kau lakukan tanpa ada aku disini ?" Tanya Luhan sambil melahap kentang gorengnya.

Kyungsoo mengunya makanannya dengan pelan.

"Biasa saja. Ada atau tidak ada dirimu semua terasa sama saja." Jawab Kyungsoo cuek yang dihadiahi tatapan -pura-pura- terluka dari Luhan.

"Kau ini, apa salahnya berbohong sedikit dengan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada aku harimu kemarin membosankan!" Seru Luhan dengan wajah merajuknya. Ia menggigit kentang goreng ditangan kanannya seperti menggigit daging sapi yang keras, -kasar.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya tak acuh menanggapi seruan Luhan.

"Nanti malam menginap dirumahku lagi ya ?" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Hm." Jawab Luhan dengan gumaman singkatnya. Ternyata gadis cantik itu benar-benar merajuk kali ini.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah cemberut Luhan yang tengah memakan kentang goreng dan meminum bubble tea rasa taro miliknya secara bergilir dengan cepat.

"Kau marah ?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku marah." Sahut Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengambil segulung spaghetti dari piringnya menggunakan garpu dan mendorong garpu tersebut kearah Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan melongo mendengarnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan bibir tipisnya yang terbuka karena terkejut mendengar ucapan sahabat datarnya itu barusan.

Merasa tak direspon, Kyungsoo segera memasukkan segulung spaghetti ditangan kanannya kedalam mulut Luhan yang diterima dengan tidak siap oleh si pemilik bibir yang terbuka sedikit, -karena Kyungsoo mendorong penuh spaghetti itu kedalam mulut Luhan.

"Minumlah." Ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat Luhan terbatuk karena ulahnya. Ia menyerahkan segela air putih pada Luhan.

'Benarkah ini Kyungsoo ? sahabat berwajah datarku ?' tanya Luhan dalam hatinya sambil meminum air putih yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Ia terkejut saat mendengar Kyungsoo meminta maaf dan memberinya air minum saat ia tersedak tadi. Belum lagi, pagi tadi Kyungsoo sudah bisa 'sedikit' memberikan ekspresi diwajahnya saat di dalam kelas. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan selalu berwajah datar ketika di sekolah, dan hari ini Luhan mendapati perubahan dari sahabat bermata bulatnya itu.

'Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres,' Batin Luhan sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah melanjutkan makannya. 'aku harus mencari tahu.' sambung Luhan dalam hati sebelum kembali melanjutkan makannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, Jongin berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju tempat dimana ia biasa membagikan ilmu yang ia miliki kepada adik-adik didekat rumahnya yang tidak bersekolah. Kedatangannya disambut mata berbinar dari anak-anak berjenis kelamin perempuan yang biasa memanggilnya _oppa_ ketika ia mengajar.

"Selamat sore.. apa kalian siap belajar dengan Jongin _oppa_ ?" Tanya Jongin sembari membagi senyuman manisnya kepada murid-muridnya.

Salah satu anak menyahuti pertanyaan Jongin.

"Aku ini laki-laki _hyung_ , bukan perempuan, aku tidak mau memanggil Jongin _hyung_ dengan sebutan ' _oppa_ '." Kata Taeyong sambil melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada. Cemberut. Perlu dicatat, Taeyong itu menganggap Jongin sebagai rivalnya, karena Jongin selalu berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, sang _noona_ pujaan. Meski arti _rival_ disini sebenarnya adalah mencari perhatian Baekhyun saja, tidak lebih. Dan tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu kecuali Yeri. Jadi tak jarang Yeri sering menjahilinya dengan memanas-manasi Taeyong saat Baekhyun dan Jongin datang bersama untuk mengajari mereka.

"Aku juga laki-laki _hyung_." Sahut tiga teman Taeyong yang juga berjenis kelamin laki-laki secara bersamaan.

"Oh iya, _hyung_ lupa kalau ada Taeyong, Jaehyun, Hanbin dan juga Junghan disini. Maafkan Jongin _hyung_ , _ne_ ?" Kata Jongin sambil mengulum tawanya saat melihat Taeyong masih pada posisi cemberutnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini. Keluarkan buku pelajaran kalian." Intruksi Jongin sambil berjalan menuju sebuah pohon dimana di pohon tersebut terdapat sebuah papan tulis berwarna putih yang menggantung disana.

Jongin mulai mengajari anak muridnya pelajaran ilmu sosial yang juga diserta sesi tanya jawab yang membuat sore itu terasa ramai dengan suara anak-anak perempuan yang berusaha menarik perhatian Jongin untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

 **.**

Baekhyun datang dengan kantong plastik ditangan kanannya yang berisikan beberapa roti dalam berbagai rasa. Ia menyapa adik-adiknya yang sedang membereskan peralatan belajar mereka dengan senyum manis seperti biasanya, dan berbinarlah mata Taeyong saat melihat sang _noona_ pujaan hatinya sudah datang. Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil alih kantong plastik berwarna putih dari tangan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu saat mendapatkan usapan tangan Baekhyun dikepalanya. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Taeyong segera membagikan roti yang berada didalam kantong plastik ditangannya kepada teman-temannya.

"Kau dari mana ? pulang sekolah tadi aku tidak melihatmu di kelas." Kata Jongin yang sekarang sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Tadi aku pulang duluan. Maaf ya. Ibu menyuruhku untuk memberli sayuran di pasar, aku takut tempat langganan ibu membeli sayur tutup jadi aku pulang duluan." Kata Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya.

"Aku mau yang cokelat, Taeyong!" Itu suara Yeri. Gadis cantik yang mengenakan bandana berwarna ungu dikepalanya itu mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang roti kepada Taeyong meminta untuk diganti.

"Tidak ada rasa cokelat. Sudah makan saja apa yang aku bagikan." Kata Taeyong sambil kembali membagikan roti yang tersisa didalam kantong ditangannya.

"Tapi didalam kantong itu masih ada roti isi cokelat. Aku tidak mau roti yang ini." Mata Yeri sudah memerah bersiap menangis sekarang.

Baekhyun menghampiri kedua adiknya itu yang selalu saja ribut ketika bertemu.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau roti yang ini, _eonnie_ , aku mau roti cokelat." Dan mengalirlah air mata Yeri saat mengadu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beralih pada Taeyong yang masih sibuk membagikan roti kepada teman-temannya.

"Taeyong, apa roti berisi cokelatnya sudah habis ?"

Taeyong menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Sudah habis, _noona_. Tinggal satu _sih_ tapi aku mau roti isi cokelat hari ini." Ucapnya.

"Apa Taeyong tidak mau menukarnya dengan roti Yeri ? kasian Yeri menangis."

"Tapi, _noona_ , Taeyong 'kan juga mau makan roti cokelat, kemarin Yeri sudah mendapatkan roti rasa cokelat dan hari ini Taeyong mau roti cokelat."

Jongin menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana kalau roti kalian dibagi dua saja ? jadi kalian sama-sama bisa memakan roti cokelat ?" Usul Jongin.

Taeyong berfikir sejenak dan menoleh kepada Yeri yang masih menangis meski tanpa isakan. "Baiklah." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun mengambil roti tanpa isi dari tangan Yeri lalu membukanya dan membaginya menjadi dua, Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan roti yang Taeyong pegang.

"Ini untuk Taeyong, dan ini untuk Yeri." Kata Jongin sambil memberikan roti ditangannya pada Taeyong dan Yeri.

"Lain kali kalau kalian seperti ini lagi berbagi saja, jangan menjadi egois. Mengerti ?" Kata Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambut Taeyong dan Yeri dengan gemas saat kedua anak kecil itu menganggukan kepala mereka sambil memakan rotinya. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum pada Jongin yang juga dibalas oleh pemuda itu.

Dari kejauhan, Kyungsoo melihat semua interaksi Baekhyun dan Jongin bersama anak-anak didik mereka dari balik pohon besar yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebelum melihat kedepan dan pergi dari sana.

 **.**

 **Miss Ambitious**

 **.**

Malam harinya. Di kediaman keluarga Do. Di dalam kamar nona muda Do yang berada dilantai 2 lebih tepatnya. Terlihat dua orang gadis cantik tengah duduk dengan punggung mereka yang menyandar pada kaki ranjang tengah menonton serial drama Korea yang lagi populer dikalangan remaja Seoul belakangan ini.

Setoples keripik kentang berada dalam pelukan Luhan saat ini. Gadis cantik bermata rusa itu memakan keripik kentang didalam toples transparan yang ia pangku dengan pandangan mata yang menghadap televisi di depannya yang sedang menayangkan scene romantis dari pemeran utama dalam drama tersebut.

'Sedikit lagi .. sedikit lagi mereka berciuman.' Sorak Luhan dalam hati.

"Luhan," panggil Kyungsoo. "apa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu ?" Tanyanya.

Luhan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi yang sedang ia tonton menjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa ?" Tanya Luhan balik.

"Bantu aku ... maksudku, ajari aku mengespresikan wajahku."

Luhan tersedak kripik kentang yang tengah ia kunyah dengan nikmat setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Buru-buru ia mengambil air putih dihadapannya dan meminumnya segera.

" _Uhuk_! kau bilang apa tadi ? mengajarimu mengespresikan wajah ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya ingin saja."

"Katakan, pasti sesuatu terjadi padamu kemarin saat aku tidak masuk sekolah 'kan ? apa yang terjadi ? apa ada yang memukul kepalamu ? atau ada yang membentur kepalamu sehingga kau jadi aneh seperti ini ?"

"Aku aneh ?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang masih setia datar.

"B-bukan begitu, ma-maksudku kau tidak pernah bertanya seperti itu, Kyung. Kau juga terlihat berbeda hari ini. Saat di kelas pagi tadi kau tersenyum, dan saat di kantin ketika kau membuatku tersedak karena spaghetti suapanmu kau meminta maaf dan langsung memberiku air minum. Padahal biasanya kau akan selalu mengabaikan apapun yang terjadi padaku, meski aku kehabisan nafas sekalipun di depanmu." Ujar Luhan panjang lebar.

"Aku sejahat itu ya ?" Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada dinginnya, tapi Luhan bisa menangkap lirihan dalam ucapan tersebut.

"Kau tidak jahat Kyung, hanya saja kau kurang mampu mengespresikan mimik wajahmu. Mau kau merasa senang ataupun sedih kau selalu saja memasang wajah datarmu itu."

"Jadi, apa kau mau mengajariku merubah mimik wajah datarku ?"

Luhan tertawa terbaha-bahak sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak ? Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah polosnya yang masih saja datar dengan kedua bola matanya menyipit seperti _puppyeyes_ sambil menatap Luhan. Padahal Luhan tahu betul bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo sedang tidak ber _aegyo_ dihadapannya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo yang masih betah dengan wajah datarnya. "Kau bilang mau belajar mengekspresikan wajahmu ? tapi kenapa masih berwajah datar seperti itu ?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Tersenyum. Kau harus memulai dengan tersenyum." Ujar Luhan sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membuat senyuman.

Kyungsoo mengikuti apa yang Luhan lakukan tapi dahinya langsung disentil oleh jari telunjuk kanan Luhan.

"Sakit!"

"Giliran sakit saja, kau bisa berekspersi," Dengus Luhan. "itu bukan tersenyum, Kyungsoo. Itu namanya pura-pura tersenyum."

"Tapi aku hanya meniru apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan."

"Lihat baik-baik apa yang aku lakukan ini," Luhan kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum dengan manis, yang langsung diikuti Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menyentil dahiku!" Seru Kyungsoo menghindar saat Luhan hendak menyentil dahinya lagi.

"Yaampun Kyungsoo, apa sesusah itu membuat senyuman diwajah datarmu, heh ?" Tanya Luhan meninggikan sedikit suaranya.

"Jangan marah. Kau galak sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap-usap kedua pipinya sebentar untuk melakukan peregangan otot, -menurut Kyungsoo-. Ia membuang nafasnya lalu menatap Luhan sebelum secara spontan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum.

"Seperti itu!" Seru Luhan saat melihat senyuman manis diwajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terkejut kembali mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Seperti apa ? seperti ini ?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum datar.

 _Taak_

"Sakit Luhan!" Seru Kyungsoo sambi mengusap dahinya yang tak tertutupi poni.

"Bukan seperti itu tapi seperti tadi. Yang kau secara spontan menatapku dan tersenyum. Seperti tadi Kyungsoo!" Jerit Luhan kesal.

Kyungsoo kembali mencobanya. Tapi kali ini entah mengapa wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum kepadanya saat mereka pertamakali berkenalan melintas dikepalanya. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan cukup lama.

"Iya, seperti itu. Itu baru senyuman." Dengan gerakan cepat, Luhan segera mengambil ponsel pink kesayangannya dan membuka aplikasi kamera lalu memotret wajah Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum.

 _Cekret_

 _Cekret_

 _Cekret_

Tiga gambar dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum berhasil Luhan dapatkan. Ia tersenyum puas saat menatap layar ponselnya.

"Seperti ini," Luhan menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Kyungsoo, "seperti ini baru yang namanya tersenyum."

Kyungsoo memerhatikan layar ponsel Luhan yang terdapat potret wajahnya tengah tersenyum disana.

"Wajahku jelek sekali saat tersenyum." Seru Kyungsoo.

"Jelek ? wajahmu bahkan sangat cantik saat tersenyum Kyungsoo!"

"Lalu apa lagi sekarang ?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengabaikan pernyataan Luhan barusan.

"Eum.. sekarang coba kau tertawa. Tunjukkan perasaanmu saat kau merasa senang atau bahagia."

" _Ha ha ha_."

 _Taak_

Kyungsoo mengusap dahinya yang kembali disentil Luhan.

"Itu tertawa mengejek namanya. Bukan tertawa senang ataupun bahagia!" Kesal Luhan lagi.

"Contohkan makanya!" Seru Kyungsoo yang juga ikutan kesal karena Luhan sudah menyetil dahinya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Tidak perlu tertawa seperti tadi, kau cukup tertawa seperti ini saja, _Hahaha_ .. atau .. _Hehehe_ ... atau _Hihihi_. Seperti itu." Contoh Luhan sambil tertawa manis, lugu, dan manja dengan wajah cantiknya.

" _Hahaha_."

"Masih datar!"

" _Hihihi_."

"Kurang tulus!"

" _Hehehe._ "

"Kurang halus."

"Apa perlu aku bawakan blender untuk memperhalusnya ?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar, tapi mampu membuat perut Luhan merasa terkocok untuk tertawa.

" _Bwahahahaa._ "

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang.

"Berhenti tertawa. Aku menyuruhmu mengajarku mengekspresikan wajah, bukan tertawa seperti itu." Kyungsoo memukul paha Luhan spontan membuat gadis dihadapannya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Intinya, kau harus memulai harimu dengan senyuman. Sapa terlebih dahulu siapapun yang kau kenal meski orang itu tidak tersenyum padamu dengan senyuman. Saat ada hal yang membuatmu merasa lucu, maka tertawalah. Tertawa dengan tulus, bukan tertawa pura-pura tulus. Jika kau keluar rumah dan bertemu anak kecil kau juga harus tersenyum pada mereka biar mereka tidak takut. Jika kau memiliki permen atau cokelat berikan pada mereka, anak kecil sangat menyukai makanan manis itu." Ujar Luhan.

Kyungsoo terdiam mencerna ucapan Luhan. Ia mengingat semua prilakunya selama ini kepada orang disekitarnya. Ia jarang tersenyum dan itu sudah pasti. Tapi kenapa orang disekitarnya masih suka tersenyum pada dirinya ?

Luhan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Mulai besok, coba terapkan secara perlahan apa yang aku jelaskan padamu malam ini. Kau harus tersenyum pada semua pelayan dirumahmu ini. Jika mereka menyiapkan makanan untukmu dan itu bukan seleramu, cobalah untuk menghargai pekerjaan mereka. Makan walaupun sedikit. ... Saat kau turun dari mobil setelah tiba di sekolah, ucapkan terima kasih pada paman Kang. Hormati orang yang lebih tua darimu. Mengerti ?"

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kurangi juga sifat irit bicaramu itu. Percuma kau tersenyum setiap saat tapi ketika ada orang yang mengajakmu berbicara kau hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat dan datar. Tidak ada gunanya."

"Aku mengerti nona Luhan." Ralat Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu sekarang kita tidur. Kau membuatku melewatkan satu episode drama favoriteku hari ini." Sindir Luhan.

Kyungsoo tidak meresponnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya menuju ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Luhan membereskan semua hal yang gadis itu persiapkan saat hendak menonton drama tadi. Tak lama Luhan ikut berbaring diranjang Kyungsoo dan keduanya tertidur dengan lelap.

 **.**

 **Miss Ambitious**

 **.**

Kyungsoo dan Luhan turun dari lantai dua menuju ruang makan dilantai satu. Keduanya telah menggunakan seragam sekolah mereka tak lupa dengan tas punggung berberbeda warna dibalik punggung mereka.

"Selamat pagi Bibi Lee." Luhan menyapa kepala pelayan di rumah Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Selamat pagi juga nona Luhan." Bibi Lee balas tersenyum sebelum menarik kursi untuk Kyungsoo duduki.

Luhan memberikan gerakan matanya kepada Kyungsoo yang dibalas oleh gadis itu dengan tatapan 'Apa?'. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum memberi kode. Kyungsoo mengerti, ia harus memulai mengekspresikan wajahnya mulai hari ini.

"Terima kasih, Bibi Lee." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah duduk dikursinya. Bibi Lee sempat bingung saat mendengar Nona mudanya itu berucap terima kasih padanya, tapi ia langsung mengerti saat Luhan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sama-sama Nona." Lalu Bibi Lee kembali ke dapur mengambil susu untuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Tersenyum. Jangan lupa tersenyum, oke ?"

"Hm." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil memakan roti dipiringnya. Luhan menggelengkan kepala. Bibi Lee datang dengan dua gelas susu putih untuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang langsung diletakkan disebelah kanan mereka.

Setelah selesai sarapan keduanya menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir dihalaman depan rumah untuk pergi ke sekolah.

 **.**

"Terima kasih paman Kang." Ucap Luhan kepada supir pribadi Kyungsoo sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil dari pintu bagian kanan.

Mengingat kembali ucapan Luhan tadi malam, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil membuang nafas sebelum berucap terima kasih pada Pak Kang.

"Terima kasih, Pak Kang." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis pada Pak Kang. Kyungsoo masih canggung dalam mengekspresikan wajahnya.

"Sama-sama Nona." Jawab Pak Kang.

Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan memasuki bangunan sekolah dengan Luhan disamping kanannya.

"Aku belum memposting foto diakun SNSku pagi ini." Luhan berseru sambil mengotak-atik ponsel pink cantiknya. Ia melihat banyak sekali notice masuk pada akun SNS tempat berbagi foto dan video itu sebelum menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum. "Tapi tak apa, fansku juga tidak berkurang, malah bertambah. Hehehe." Ujarnya percaya diri sambil terkekeh saat membaca beberapa komentar yang masuk dinoticenya.

Terbesit difikiran Luhan tentang foto Kyungsoo yang berhasil ia simpan diponselnya semalam. Segera saja Luhan membuka aplikasi yang bisa menggabungkan beberapa foto dalam satu tempat, lalu mengedit tiga foto Kyungsoo semalam sebelum mempostingnya di akun SNS miliknya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa saat ini Luhan sudah berhasil meng-upload foto tersenyumnya di SNS.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Luhan mengecek sebentar postingannya pagi ini dan kembali tersenyum saat mendapati sudah 150+ likers dipostingannya bahkan kurang dari 2 menit. Ia lalu menyimpan ponsel pink kesayangannya kedalam saku blezer yang ia kenakan dan merangkul Kyungsoo dengan lengan kirinya.

 **.**

Kyungsoo memang memiliki akun SNS sendiri, tapi ia jarang sekali mengupdate apapun disana. Bahkan beberapa akun SNSnya sudah tidak aktif lagi, kecuali yang sering ia gunakan untuk berkirim pesan dengan Luhan maupun dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Mereka -Kyungsoo dan Luhan- masuk kedalam kelas mereka yang disambut dengan beberapa siswi yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran. Seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi -karena hampir semua siswi yang menatap mereka memegang ponsel masing-masing-, Luhan segera menyenggol pinggang Kyungsoo menyuruh tersenyum.

"Senyum." Bisik Luhan. Tapi tidak langsung dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ragu. Haruskah ia tersenyum sekarang ? tapi, apa itu tidak terlalu mencanggungkan untuk dirinya dan juga mereka yang Kyungsoo senyumi ? Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman!" Seru Luhan dengan senyumannya. Ia masih menyenggol-nyenggol Kyungsoo dengan lengan kanannya.

Memejamkan matanya sebentar, Kyungsoo menatap satu persatu teman sekelasnya disertai dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Mereka semua yang melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum menjadi tegang seketika, tapi tak lama setelah itu mereka juga membalas senyuman Kyungsoo dengan ramah.

'Sepertinya sifat dingin Kyungsoo mulai mencair sekarang.' Pikir seorang siswi yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas itu.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan menuju kursi mereka.

"Tidak sulit .kan ?" Tanya Luhan. Gadis itu menepuk keningnya pelan saat melihat lagi-lagi wajah datarlah yang Kyungsoo pajang saat ini. " _Kau benar-benar Nona es, Kyung_." Lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

"Apa aku harus tersenyum kepada mereka semua ? maksudku satu sekolahan ?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menoleh pada Luhan.

"Tidak perlu semua siswa-siswi juga. Kau bisa tersenyum pada orang yang kau kenal saja."

"Tapi ini sangat canggung, Luhan. Aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan mereka selama bersekolah disini." Masih dengan wajah datarnya Kyungsoo berkata.

Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo orangnya tertutup. Dia juga bukan tipikal orang yang mudah bergaul. Jadi wajar saja kalau dirinya merasa canggung jika harus berbagi senyuman apalagi dengan orang yang tidak pernah ia ajak bicara sekalipun.

 _Puk_

Luhan menepuk pundak kanan Kyungsoo. "Saat ini kau sedang belajar dalam menunjukkan ekspresi wajahmu. Anggap saja itu semua latihan sebelum kau menghadapi ujian nantinya."

"Ujian ?" Kyungsoo membeo.

"Disetiap pelajaran pasti akan ada 'Ujian' bukan ? kau akan tahu nanti setelah banyak belajar dan berlatih, Kyung. .. Sudah jangan dipikirkan, _sonsaengnim_ sebentar lagi akan masuk mengajar. Keluarkan bukumu."

Meski tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan, Kyungsoo mengikuti juga apa yang sahabatnya itu perintahkan tadi.

 **.**

 **Miss Ambitious**

 **.**

Lima hari berlalu dengan cepat. Kyungsoo yang masih saja canggung untuk menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum perlahan mulai terbiasa akan hal itu. Ia juga menjadi sedikit hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya. Mulai dari Bibi Lee, Pak Kang dan juga pelayan dirumahnya yang lain. Pun begitu ketika ia berada di sekolah. Kyungsoo tak segan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada guru yang selintasan dengannya dilorong kelas ketika ia baru datang ke sekolah, saat waktu istirahat ataupun saat kelas berakhir. Ia juga akan tersenyum meski senyumannya masih tipis, tapi itu untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat dan patuhnya pada mereka yang lebih tua darinya.

Sudah lima hari belakangan ini juga ia mendapatkan banyak teman, dalam artian teman satu kelasnya tidak segan lagi untuk menegur atau bahkan mengajaknya berdiskusi soal pelajaran kelompok mereka. Dan itu suatu kemajuan untuk Luhan sebagai guru 'mengkespresikan wajah Kyungsoo'. Gadis itu merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri saat mengingat ia ikut ambil alih dalam perubahan sikap Kyungsoo.

Sampai saat ini Kyungsoo masih belum mengetahui bahwa Luhan telah mengupload foto tersenyum dirinya diakun SNS milik gadis mata rusa itu. Dan Luhan juga entah mengapa tidak lagi mengupload sesuatu diakun SNS berbagi foto dan video miliknya. Updatean terakhir dirinya masih sama. Tiga foto Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum yang ia edit dalam satu tempat dengan caption yang sangat manis.

' _Sahabatku, Do Kyungsoo. Dia sangat cantik saat tersenyum, bukan ?_ ' Tulis akun _7_luhan_lu_ 5 hari yang lalu yang telah mendapat ratusan komentar setuju dengan caption yang Luhan tulis dan sampai ada yang menanyai akun SNS gadis bermata bulat itu. Tapi Luhan mengabaikannya.

 **.**

Kyungsoo duduk di taman kota saat ia telah pulang sekolah. Hari ini memang terik matahari tengah memanasi kota Seoul, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan keinginan Kyungsoo untuk menghirup udara segar disana. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi dibawah pohon hijau yang rindang yang mampu menghalangi sinar matahari kearah tubuhnya.

Seperti biasa, yang Kyungsoo lakukan di taman kota adalah duduk berdiam diri sambil mengamati semua aktifitas orang yang juga berada di taman kota dengan headset yang menyumpal kedua telinganya yang mengalunkan sebuah lagu berirama pelan. Lagu yang sedari tadi mengalun ditelinga Kyungsoo perlahan berhenti dan digantikan dengan lagu berima _slow_ lainnya. Kyungsoo menoleh pada layar ponselnya saat benda berwarna hitam itu bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk disana.

" _Halo.._ " Ucap suara lembut dari sebrang sana.

"Halo, ibu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

" _Apa kabar sayang ? kau sedang berada dimana sekarang ?_ " Tanya suara tersebut yang tenyata adalah ibunya.

"Aku baik, bu. Aku sedang di taman kota sekarang." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Kabar ibu bagaimana ?" Ia balik bertanya.

" _Kabar ibu juga baik,"_ Nyonya Do menjawab _._ " _sepertinya Kyungie tidak merindukan ibu, ya ? saat ibu pulang yang menyambut bukanlah Kyungie, tapi bibi Lee._ "

"Ibu sekarang dimana ?" Tanya Kyungsoo cepat. Seingatnya, ibunya masih berada di Busan saat ini.

" _Di rumah._ " Jawab ibunya lagi.

"Ibu pulang ? Ibu sudah pulang ?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya sekarang saat suara lembut dari sana menjawab 'iya'. "Kyungsoo akan pulang sekarang, bu."

" _Baiklah. Ibu menunggumu, nak, hati-hati ya._ "

Kyungsoo segera beralan menuju tempat mobil hitam milik orangtuanya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk tadi.

"Paman Kang, kita pulang sekarang. Ibu sudah ada di rumah." Kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang tidak luntur senyum. Oh, bahkan sekarang ia juga merubah panggilannya pada Pak Kang menjadi 'Paman Kang'. Luhan yang menyuruhnya, karena menurut Luhan Pak Kang masih cukup muda, berumur masuk kepala empat, jadi masih pantas dipanggil 'Paman'.

"Baik nona." Jawab paman Kang lalu mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melajukan kendaraan beroda empat itu menuju kediaman Tuan Do.

 **.**

"Aku merindukanmu, bu.." Kyungsoo datang dan langsung menerjang ibunya dengan pelukan erat. Nyonya Do sempat mengadu sesak, tapi ia membiarkan saja puteri semata wayangnya itu tetap memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ibu juga merindukanmu, nak." Ujarnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan mencium kedua pipi puterinya dengan sayang. "Ayo kita duduk." Ajaknya.

Kyungsoo duduk disamping ibunya masih dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkari pinggang sang ibu tanpa berniat melepaskan. Kyungsoo sangat sangat merindukan wanita itu. Nyonya Do tidak keberatan dengah hal tersebut. Ia juga membalas dengan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Untuk Kyungie," Nyonya Do mendorong kotak persegi panjang kepada Kyungsoo. "ini hadiah karena Kyungie sudah menjadi anak yang baik selama ayah dan ibu tidak ada disini."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya sebentar menyambut kotak berwarna biru tua dari tangan ibunya. Ia membuka perlahan kotak tersebut dan tercengang saat melihat isinya.

"Ibu, ini.." Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat isi kotak ditangannya. Disana terdapat sebuah kalung emas putih dengan mainnan ukiran huruf 'D' yang dihiasi permata pada liontin itu. Nona Do mengambil kalung tersebut lalu memasangkannya pada leher Kyungsoo.

"Cantik sekali." Kata Nyonya Do kemudian.

Kyungsoo menunduk memerhatikan benda yang melingkar indah dileher putihnya. "Ini sangat cantik," Ia menoleh pada ibunya. "terima kasih, bu." Lalu memeluk sekali lagi tubuh wanita yang ia sayangi itu.

"Sama-sama, sayang." Balas ibunya.

"Ayah juga punya sesuatu untuk Kyungie."

Sebuah suara dari belakang mereka mengintrupsi keduanya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati sang ayah sudah berdiri disana dengan setelan jas hitam kantornya.

"Ayah.." Kyungsoo beranjak dan langsung berhambur kepelukan ayahnya.

"Apa kabar puteri kesayangan ayah ? kau semakin cantik, nak." Ujar Tuan Do sambil mengecup singkat kepala anaknya.

"Aku baik. Sangat baik saat ini." Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa mau melepaskan tubuh ayahnya. Matanya hampir menangis sekarang, tapi sekuat mungkin ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Ayah senang mendengarnya." Sekali lagi Tuan Do mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Pria berpostur tubuh tegap itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik saku jasnya dan mengulurkannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Untuk puteri kesayangan ayah." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo menerima kotak persegi berwarna merah itu lalu membukanya. Untuk kedua kalinya Kyungsoo kembali tercengang hari ini. Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat sebuah gelang tangan dari emas putih dengan tiga buah huruf 'D' dengan ukuran kecil sebagai pemanisnya. Sang ayah segera meraih gelang tersebut dan langsung memakaikannya dipergelangan tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie suka ?" Tanya ayahnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sangat suka." Gadis kesayangan Tuan dan Nyonya Do itu menangis sekarang. Buru-buru Tuan Do membawa tubuh anak semata wayangnya ke dalam pelukannya.

Nyonya Do yang sedari tadi masih berada di posisinya segera berdiri menghampiri kedua orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu. Ia mengusap kepala Kyungsoo yang masih menangis di dada ayahnya pelan.

"Entah ini bisa membuat Kyungie senang atau tidak, tapi, mulai sekarang ayah dan ibu akan menetap di Seoul. Di rumah kita."

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya menoleh kepada sang ibu.

"Benarkah ? ayah dan ibu tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungie lagi ?" Tanyanya.

"Ayah tidak bisa berjanji, tapi jika sesuatu terjadi dan mendesak maka ayah akan pergi lagi nak."

"Ibu juga, sayang."

"Tidak apa-apa," Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya yang basah. "asal kalian bisa selalu di rumah, Kyungie tidak keberatan dengan hal itu."

"Ah, kau memang puteriku, sayang." Tuan Do kembali memeluk Kyungsoo diikuti dengan Nyonya Do yang berlaku sama. Mereka memeluk puteri semata wayang mereka dengan sayang.

" _Jika kau bisa merubah sifat dinginmu itu menjadi sikap hangat, aku berani menjamin bahwa kebahagiaan akan selalu datang menghampirimu, Kyungsoo._ "

Kyungsoo teringat kembali perkataan Luhan saat sahabatnya itu menginap di rumahnya beberapa malam yang lalu. Dan ia percaya akan hal itu. Buktinya, sekarang kedua orangtuanya sudah pulang ke rumah. Ayah dan Ibunya. KeinginanKyungsoo sudah terkabulkan saat ini, dan mereka akan menjadi keluarga bahagia seperti yang sudah dirasakan teman-teman Kyungsoo lebih dulu sebelumnya. Dan mulai besok, Kyungsoo akan berubah menjadi sosok remaja yang hangat, sesuai apa yang Luhan beritahukan padanya.

 **.**

Disebuah tempat yang yang jauh dari hiruk-piruk keramaian kota, terlihat seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan pakaian yang tidak bisa dikatakan rapi tengah duduk disebuah kursi hitam usang disana. Ditanganya terdapat selembar foto seorang pria yang sudah berubah menjadi musuhnya tengah tersenyum dengan setelan jas mahal yang melekat ditubuhnya. Ia menghembuskan asap rokok yang sedari tadi ia hisap kepada foto tersebut sebelum tersenyum miring menatap segerombolan orang dihadapannya.

"Aku dengar dia sudah kembali ke Seoul hari ini ?" Ucapnya masih dengan mulut yang menghisap sebatang rokok ditangan kanannya.

"Anda benar tuan. Beliau sudah kembali ke Seoul siang tadi bersama isterinya. Sepertinya mereka akan menetap di Seoul sekarang." Kata salah satu pria berjas hitam dihadapannya.

"Kami mendapatkan informasi bahwa beliau dan isterinya kembali ke Seoul karena puterinya." Tambah yang lainnya.

"Puteri ?" Pria itu mengulang.

"Benar tuan. Seorang gadis berseragam IC High School. Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Pria itu tersenyum mengerikan saat mendengar ucapan salah satu anak buahnya tadi.

"Bagus. Itu informasi yang sangat menarik untuk didengar." Katanya kembali menatap selembar foto ditangan kirinya. "Cari tahu tentang gadis itu secara lengkap. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan orang ini melalui puterinya." Ujarnya yang langsung diangguki anak buahnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan pria itu seorang diri. "Do Kyungsoo. Aku akan mendapatkan puterimu itu dan membalaskan rasa sakit hatiku padamu melalui anakmu itu wahai rekan kerjaku." Katanya menyerigai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi, lama tidak update.**

Disini DS sedikit mengadakan perubahan dalam fanfict ini. Apa itu ?

 **Pertama**. Judul ' **Mrs. Ambitious** ' kemarin memang sedikit tidak cocok dengan jalan cerita fanfict ini yang sudah rampung DS siapakan, oleh sebab itu DS memutuskan untuk mengganti judulnya menjadi ' **Miss Ambitious** ' karena disini DS juga mendapatkan beberapa masukan dari readers yang sudah mengikuti fanfict ini dari awal untuk mengganti judulnya. Terima kasih DS ucapkan untuk kalian. *bow

 **Kedua**. Pertama kali ide fanfict ini muncul dikepala DS, sebenarnya DS masih sedikit bingung menentukan genrenya. Mengapa ? karena di fanfict ini akan sedikit berbeda dari fanfcit yang pernah DS publish. Di fanfict **Miss Ambitious** ini memiliki konflik yang _tidak sesantai_ fanfict buatan DS sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu genre fanfict ini DS ganti menjadi ' **Family, Frendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,** dan **Drama** ', alasannya ? ... tetep ikutin cerita **MA** sampai akhir dan kalian akan menemukan jawabannya. ;)

 **Ketiga**. DS jelaskan sedikit tentang judul dan isi cerita fanfict ini agar readers tidak keliru kedepannya. Disini maksud **ambisius** seorang Do Kyungsoo itu bukan dalam hal buruk. Kyungsoo tidak akan jahat pada siapapun, apalagi pada Baekhyun. **Ambisius** disini maksudnya menjelaskan cara Kyungsoo mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan tersebut dengan perlakuan baik. Ia ingin mendapatkan Jongin, maka ia akan mencaritahu _**hal**_ apa saja yang bisa membuat Jongin tertarik pada dirinya. Salah satunya ia mencari tahu apa yang ada pada diri Baekhyun yang Jongin sukai. Setelah ia sedikit-banyak mengerti apa yang Jongin sukai, maka ia perlahan akan ... Kita tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya. ;)

 **Keempat.** Disini main cast utamanya Do Kyungsoo, jadi dalam cerita ini kalian akan banyak mendapati posri cerita mengenai Kyungsoo sebagai gadis dengan ambisius yang tinggi, tanpa banyak melihat/mendapatkan Jongin-Kyungsoo moment yang berarti dichapter awalnya. Tapi setelah _sesuatu_ nanti terjadi maka Jongin-Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan porsi yang pas sesuai dengan tugas (?) mereka sebagai main cast disini.

 **Kelima.** Udah, itu aja yang mau DS jelasin tentang perubahan judul, genre dan sedikit penjelasan tentang sifat Kyungsoo di fanfict **Miss Ambitious** ini. Jika kalian masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom review. :)

Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Tetep ikutin cerita **Miss Ambitous** ya walaupun updatenya tidak secepat yang kalian inginkan. ;)

Love you and Thank you ~ *heart*

 **.**

 **Desta Soo**

 **20-02-2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss Ambitious**

 **By Desta Soo**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo - Kim Jongin**

 **Support Cast : Byun Baekhyun - Luhan - and Other**

 **Genre : Family, Frendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Disclaimer : "All cast milik orang tua, keluarga dan agensi. Desta Soo hanya meminjam cast saja. Tapi cerita Miss Ambitious sepenuhnya dari pemikiran Desta Soo"**

 **Summary : "Mampukah Do Kyungsoo mempertahankan julukannya sebagai 'Miss Ambitious' disaat Kim Jongin, pria yang ia sukai dengan jelasnya menunjukkan ketidak-tertarikannya terhadap dirinya? Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membuat Kim Jongin bisa menyukainya?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT! NO COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari ini, senyum Kyungsoo tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya kala melihat kedua orangtuanya sudah duduk di kursi meja makan menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama. Kyungsoo merasa kejadian sore kemarin saat ibunya menelpon dan berkata bahwa ia sudah berada di rumah mereka, itu semua hanyalah mimpi.

Saat ia kembali ke rumah, mimpi yang ia rasakan terasa semakin nyata saat melihat ibu dan ayahnya pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan sehat. Belum lagi perkataan kedua orang tuanya yang mengatakan akan menetap di Seoul mulai hari ini semakin membuat hati Kyungsoo bahagia. Dan puncak kebahagian Kyungsoo kemarin ialah saat semalam ibunya menemani dirinya tidur didalam kamarnya hingga pagi menjelang.

Langkah Kyungsoo sudah memasuki ruang makan, langsung saja Kyungsoo duduk dikursi disamping kiri ayahnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang ibu setelah sebeumnya mengucapkan selamat pagi pada orangtuanya disertai ciuman sayang dipipi.

"Apa tidur Kyungie nyenyak semalam?" Tanya Tuan Do sambil memotong roti bakar diatas piringnya.

"Sangat nyenyak, yah," Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan senyuman lalu mengambil sepiring roti bakar yang diberikan ibunya, "terima kasih bu."

"Sama-sama, sayang.." Nyonya Do tersenyum dan ikut memakan sarapan paginya.

Kyungsoo memotong roti bakar miliknya yang berselai nanas sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulut dan mengunyanya dengan pelan.

"Apa Luhan sering menginap disini?" Nyonya Do bertanya.

"Sering," Kyungsoo menelan sarapan paginya sebentar, "Hampir dua hari sekali Luhan akan menginap disini, bu."

Tuan Do mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya dan diberikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini untuk Luhan. Katakan pada Luhan ayah dan ibu berterima kasih karena dia sudah mau menemani puteri manja kami ini dengan sering." Tuan Do mendorong kota persegi panjang itu kearah Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, akan Kyungie sampaikan pada Luhan nanti." Kyungsoo memasukkan kotak persegi panjang tadi kedalam tas punggungnya sebelum melanjutkan sarapan paginya bersama kedua orangtua yang sangat ia rindukan.

 **.**

 **Miss Ambitious**

 **.**

Luhan menatap heran pada Kyungsoo saat melihat sahabatnya itu masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajah yang tampak bahagia. Mata rusanya memicing dan tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Kyungsoo dengan dahi yang mengkerut heran hingga sahabatnya itu duduk di kursi tepat disamping kirinya.

"Kau sehat?" Tanya Luhan setelah Kyungsoo duduk dikursinya.

Kyungsoo menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. "Sehat," Jawab Kyungsoo. "sangat sehat." Tambahnya lalu tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Oh yaampun, benarkah ini seorang Do Kyungsoo?" Luhan berseru tak percaya.

Gadis dihadapannya mengambil tangan Luhan lalu mencubit pelan disana.

"Ah! Sakit Kyungsoo!" Luhan menggosok punggung tangannya yang sedikit memerah karena cubitan Kyungsoo.

"Kau fikir aku siapa? tentu saja aku Do Kyungsoo!" Sahut Kyungsoo dengan putaran bola mata bulatnya.

"Ya. Tentu saja kau Do Kyungsoo." Kata Luhan sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum. Ia berhasil menjadi guru yang baik untuk Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya itu tidak menujukkan wajah datarnya lagi sekarang, meski dibeberapa kesempatan wajah Kyungsoo akan kembali datar, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Kyungsoo sudah sering terseyum belakangan ini. Luhan bersyukur dalam hati atas perubahan sifat Kyungsoo yang menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya itu. " _Semoga kau selalu bahagia, Kyung._ " Luhan berucap dalam hati sambil mengamati wajah Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah pulang kemarin, dan mulai hari ini mereka akan menetap di Seoul."

"Benarkah? itu kabar yang bagus." Luhan menganggapi dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tak berapa lama, mata rusa milik Luhan memicing kecil saat melihat benda berkilau yang melingkari pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau memakai gelang?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Kyungsoo mengikuti kemana arah mata Luhan dan mengangguk. "Iya." Jawabnya, "Ini pemberian dari Ayah semalam."

"Kau juga memakai kalung." Kata Luhan lagi saat melihat kearah leher Kyungsoo yang dihiasi sebuah kalung emas putih.

"Ini dari ibu." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kalungnya untuk ditunjukkan pada Luhan. "Bagus tidak?"

"Bagus. Kalung dan gelang, semuanya berinisial huruf 'D'. ... Ah, bibi dan paman Do tidak adil. Aku sudah menemanimu disaat mereka tidak berada di Seoul, tapi tidak diberi sesuatu. Aku juga mau oleh-oleh dari mereka." Luhan berujar dengan nada merajuk.

Kyungsoo lalu membuka tasnya yang berada diatas meja dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"Ini dari ayah untukmu," Kyungsoo memberikan Luhan sebuah kotak persegi panjang. "Kata ayah terima kasih karena sudah sering menginap dirumah dan menemaniku."

Luhan menerima kotak tersebut dari Kyungsoo dan segera membukanya.

"Woah, ini cantik sekali." Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung emas putih dari dalam kotak berwarna merah tadi. Sama seperti kalung yang Kyungsoo pakai, hanya saja liontin kalung tersebut berbentu bintang, bukan berinisial huruf 'D', "Bilang pada paman Do aku ucapkan terima kasih kembali untuk oleh-olehnya." Kata Luhan dengan manik rusanya yang melihat kalung ditangan kanannya.

"Akanku sampaikan nanti."

"Ah, ini hadiah yang cantik," Luhan berujar sambil memberikan kalung ditangan kanannya pada Kyungsoo, "pakaikan." ucapnya. Kyungsoo berdiri dan memakaikan kalung ditangannya pada leher Luhan, setelahnya ia kembali duduk dibangkunya.

"Cantik sekali. Paman Do yang terbaik jika sudah menyangkut pemberian hadiah." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Luhan.

"Pulang sekolah nanti temani aku ke salon, ya? aku ingin mengganti potongan rambutku."

"Siap nona muda Do." Luhan berucap sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kau ini." Kyungsoo berkata pelan sebelum membenarkan posisi duduknya saat melihat Kwon sonsaengnim memasuki kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam sepunggungnya berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan sekolah dengan beberapa buku tebal dalam pelukannya. Ia sedikit kesusahan membawa buku-buku tebal itu didepan dadanya dengan tubuh mungilnya, belum lagi sebisa mungkin ia harus menghindari beberapa siswa yang berkejar-kejaran dikoridor perpustakaan untuk menuju kelasnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu menoleh dengan sedikit kesusahan saat mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya dari belakang. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati Kyungsoo sedikit berlari kecil untuk sampai lebih cepat disampingnya.

"Hai, Kyungsoo, lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Baekhyun.

"Hai juga, Baekhyun.. iya, kau benar, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan mengobrol. Ngomong-ngomong, kau dari mana tadi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku dari perpustakaan. Ada beberapa buku yang aku perlukan untuk dipelajari untuk olimpiade Kimia di Busan besok."

Kyungsoo melihat kearah tangan Baekhyun yang tengah memegang sekitar enam buku yang berukuran tiga centimeter dengan sebuah kartu peminjaman dari perpustakaan dibuku paling atas yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Kau akan mengikuti olimpiade Kimia di Busan ya?"

"Iya.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebentar sebelum mengambil sebagian buku itu dari tangan Baekhyun untuk ia bawa.

"Ayo, aku akan membantumu membawa buku-buku ini sampai di kelasmu." Kyungsoo berujar diiringi senyuman diwajah cantiknya.

"Tidak usah, Kyungsoo, buku-buku itu cukup berat." Baekhyun menolak dan hendak mengambil kembali buku-buka tadi dari tangan Kyungsoo tapi gadis berambut merah gelap itu sudah lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Cepatlah, Baekhyun." Seru Kyungsoo yang sudah beberapa langkah didepan Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas Baekhyun dengan beberapa obrolan ringan diantaranya.

"Terima kasih ya, Kyungsoo.. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu karena membantuku membawa buku berat ini ditanganmu." Baekhyun berkata dengan rasa tidak enak ketika melihat telapak tangan Kyungsoo sedikit memerah karena buku-buku ditangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun _ah_ , aku senang membantumu."

"Aku jadi tidak enak padamu, sungguh."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau harus belajar lagi setelah ini ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, kapan-kapan jika kau punya waktu kita jalan-jalan lagi ya? dan jika boleh.. aku ingin bermain ke rumahmu lagi."

"Tentu saja boleh!" Sahut Baekhyun cepat. "Nanti setelah kepulanganku dari Busan kau bisa bermain ke rumahku kapanpun kau mau. Atau sepulang sekolah ini kau mau langsung main ke rumahku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa hari ini.. Aku sudah punya janji dengan temanku."

"Ah, begitu rupanya."

"Oh iya, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu, Baek?"

"Tentu." Baekhyun menuliskan nomor ponselnya pada ujung buku tulis miliknya sebelum merobeknya lalu diberikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Nanti aku akan menghubungimu jika ingin berkunjung, ya?"

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya? sebentar lagi pelajaran ketiga akan dimulai. Sampai jumpa lagi, Baekhyun _ah_." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang juga dibalas oleh Baekhyun sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu bagian depan kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti apa yang diminta Kyungsoo pada Luhan pagi tadi untuk menemaninya ke salon, kini kedua gadis cantik itu sudah memanjakan diri mereka di sebuah salon yang sudah menjadi langganan mereka sedari tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin mengganti potongan rambutmu?" Luhan bertanya sambil memejamkan matanya saat salah satu pegawai wanita salon tersebut mencuci rambutnya agar lebih berkilau dari sebelumnya, "kau juga mengecat rambutmu menjadi hitam. Kufikir warna merah sebelumnya atau warna cokelat akan lebih cocok untukmu." tambah Luhan sambil melirik Kyungsoo disebelah kanannya.

Gadis yang juga sama mendongakkan kepalanya dari kursi yang ia duduki itu hanya diam saja untuk beberapa saat ketika salah satu pegawai yang melayaninnya tengah mengoleskan pewarna untuk rambut berwarna hitam pada rambutnya secara merata.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Aku hanya ingin merubah penampilanku saja, Lu." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Apa ini karena Jongin?" Tanya Luhan setelahnya yang langsung membuat kedua mata Kyungsoo yang semula terpejam menjadi terbuka.

"Tidak juga, aku ingin mengubah warna rambutku karena aku ingin, hanya ingin, dan tidak ada yang lain." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kedengarannya bagus. Aku tidak ingin kau berubah hanya karena seseorang, Kyung. Tapi jika perubahan yang kau lakukan menjadi lebih baik hanya untuk Jongin, itu juga tidak masalah." Luhan berujar dengan _plin-plan_ pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Sifat _plin-plan_ mu tidak berubah ya Lu?" Tapi Luhan tidak menanggapinya.

Seorang pelayan yang tengah menyuci rambut Luhan mulai mengeringkan rambut Luhan sebelum diberi handuk dan menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk dikursi tunggu. Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya menuju kursi tunggu tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo dengan gelungan handuk putih dikepalanya.

Luhan memainkan ponselnya mengecek akun SNS miliknya sebentar sebelum membuka aplikasi camera dan mulai memotret dirinya. Mendengar suara kamera ponsel berbunyi, Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menoleh kedepan tepat kearah sebuah kaca yang menampilkan seorang Luhan dengan kadar _kenarsisan_ yang sangat tinggi tengah ber _selca_ -ria dibelakangnya.

"Kau memang XI LUHAN, Lu." Kyungsoo berujar seraya menekankan nama lengkap sahabatnya itu.

"Memang." Jawab Luhan singkat sambil membuat pose dengan bibir tipisnya yang maju seperti akan mencium . Ia lalu mengarahkan kameranya kedepan, tepat kearah kaca salon yang menampilkan tubuh dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang kembali memejamkan mata setelah pelayan yang mengecat rambut Kyungsoo meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo," Panggil Luhan, Kyungsoo segera membuka matanya dan menatap sahabatnya itu dari kaca besar dihadapannya. "tersenyum.."

ckrekk

Satu foto berhasil Luhan dapatkan dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Tumben sekali kau bisa tersenyum dengan cepat seperti tadi saat aku menyuruhmu? Biasanya kan kau perlu waktu satu menit untuk melakukannya." Luhan bertanya sambil kembali memotret wajah cantiknya sendiri.

"Itu karena kau adalah guruku, makanya aku harus patuh padamu."

"Woah, Do Kyungsoo yang _ini_ sangat berbeda dari sahabat berwajah datarku yang _itu_."

"Kau bilang aku harus menghormati guru karena mereka lebih tua dari kita. Dan aku sedang melakukannya sekarang." Ujar Kyungsoo santai sembari memejamkan kembali mata bulatnya.

" _Mwo_? jadi kau mau mengatakan aku sudah tua begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu, kau sendiri yang berkata, Lu."

Luhan segera beranjak dari posisinya berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk dengan mata terpejam itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dan kembali mengarahkan ponsel pink kesayangannya untuk memotret wajah mereka berdua.

ckrekk

ckrekk

ckrekk

"Luhan berhenti mengambil fotoku. _Yak_!" Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya yang tidak bersiap untuk berfoto itu dengan kedua tangannya saat Luhan mengarahkan sepenuhnya kamera ponsel pink itu pada wajahnya. "LUHAAAAANNN!"

Jika Kyungsoo tidak mengingat ucapan pelayan salon yang memintanya untuk tidak banyak bergerak, ia pasti sudah mengambil ponsel pink Luhan dan membuangnya kedalam air bilasan rambut gadis itu tadi karena masih saja memotret dirinya yang menurut Kyungsoo dalam kondisi _jelek_ untuk difoto sambil tertawa-tawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo pulang.."

"Sudah pulang sayang?" Nyonya Do menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terlihat 'berbeda' dari pagi tadi ketika anak gadisnya itu pergi ke sekolah. "Kau mengganti warna rambutmu, nak?" Tanya Nyonya Do sambil mengambil beberapa helai rambut hitam Kyungsoo ditangan kanannya.

"Iya, bu, tadi sore Kyungie ke salon bersama Luhan untuk mengganti warna rambut dan juga potongannya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau semakin terlihat cantik dengan rambut hitam seperti ini, sayang." Lalu Nyoya Do mencium pipi Kyungsoo. "Sudah makan?"

"Tadi kami sudah makan, tapi sekarang Kyungie lapar lagi, bu. Hehe.." Kyungsoo berucap disertai cengirannya. _Cengiran khas seorang Do Kyungsoo yang telah lama menghilang kini kembali lagi._

"Kau memang anak ayahmu, nak, makan tidak cukup satu kali." Nyonya Do terkekeh saat melihat wajah cemberut dari Kyungsoo. "Ayo kita ke meja makan, ibu akan menemani Kyungie makan." Nyonya Do segera mengajak Kyungsoo ke ruang makan yang sudah tersedia beberapa masakan rumah yang ia buat di atas meja makan.

"Ibu tidak makan?"

"Ibu tadi sudah makan. Ayahmu akan pulang sedikit larut jadi ia meminta kita makan duluan. Ayah akan makan diluar bersama rekan kerjanya jadi jangan khawatir." Jelas Nyonya Do.

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat sebelum mulai memakan masakan ibunya yang tersaji rapi dan menggugah selera diatas meja makan dihadapannya. Ia makan dengan lahap tanpa tahu bahwa sepasang manik teduh ibunya menatap sendu pada Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **Miss Ambitious**

 **.**

Matahari pagi menyambut seluruh masyarakat kota Seoul yang siap memulai kegiatan mereka.

Jongin keluar dari rumahnya dengan seragam sekolah yang rapi ditubuhnya, berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Setibanya di halte bus, ia berdiri di dekat tiang penyangga halte saat melihat kursi duduk halte sudah diduduki oleh seorang ibu hamil dan dua wanita muda lainnya. Tak lama, Bus berwarna hijau yang juga melewati sekolah IC High School berhenti tepat didepan halte. Jongin segera masuk ke dalam bus setelah sebelumnya mendahulukan ibu hamil dan dua wanita yang tadi duduk di kursi halte dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi nomor dua dari belakang. Bus melaju dengan kecepatan pelan di jalan raya.

Jongin mengecek jam dari ponsel miliknya ketika bus berhenti tepat dipersimpangan empat lampu merah. Ia menoleh ke kanan saat beberapa mobil juga berhenti karena lampu merah.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tempat disamping bus yang Jongin naiki. Dapat Jongin lihat di dalam sana di kursi bagian belakang mobil hitam tersebut duduk seorang gadis berseragam siswi IC High School. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang mendengarkan musik dari ponsel hitam yang ada dipangkuannya saat Jongin masih bisa melihat sebuah headset berwarna putih terselip dari helaian rambut hitam gadis itu.

Tunggu dulu,

Hitam?

Jongin memicingkan sedikit matanya saat melihat perubahan warna rambut dari gadis yang berada di dalam mobil mewah tersebut. Rambut gadis itu bukan lagi berwarna merah gelap melainkan sudah berubah menjadi warna hitam sekarang. Dan ketika Jongin hendak mendekatkan wajahnya pada kaca bus yang ia tumpangi untuk memastikan penglihatannya, tapi mobil hitam itu sudah melaju lebih dulu karena lampu rambu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi hijau, baru diikuti bus hijau yang Jongin tumpangi kemudian.

Mobil hitam dan bus hijau itu berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin yang masih mengamati seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil mewah yang melaju disamping kanannya. Gadis itu tidak menoleh -lebih tepatnya belum- jadi ketika Jongin tetap memerhatikan gadis itu dari dalam bus si gadis tidak akan tahu.

Merasa ada yang memerhatikannya, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati seorang ibu-ibu muda tengah memangku anaknya yang Kyungsoo perkirakan berusia delapan bulan tengah aktif menepuk-nepuk kaca bus dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menurunkan kaca mobil disamping kirinya untuk melihat bayi lucu itu yang sekarang tengah melompat-lompat lincah di atas pangkuan sang ibu. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada batita itu yang kebetulan menoleh kearahnya sambil menunjukkan gusi-gusi merah mudanya ketika ia tertawa. Ibu si bayi sepertinya tidak keberatan saat melihat Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan yang membuat bayinya menjadi terkekeh dan semakin melompat-lompat girang diatas pangkuannya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, selang dua kursi kosong dari posisi ibu muda yang tengah memangku batitanya, Jongin memerhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan saat si bayi yang berada didepannya seperti hendak mengulurkan tangannya menggapai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada si batita perempuan yang sangat menggemaskan itu untuk salam perpisahan ketika sopir pribadinya -paman Kang- berkata mereka hampir sampai.

Paman Kang menepikan mobil yang ia kemudikan di trotoar depan gerbang sekolah nona mudanya. Ia menekan tombol disebelah kanannya dan kunci pintu mobil terbuka.

"Terima kasih paman Kang." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada paman Kang sebelum melambai sebentar dan berjalan melewati gerbang besar IC High School bersama beberapa siswa-siswi yang juga baru datang.

Dari kejauhan, tiga orang pria yang mengenakkan kemeja putih dengan setelan jas hitam sudah memerhatikan Kyungsoo sedari ia turun dari dalam mobil tadi.

"Kau mendapatkan fotonya?" Tanya pria yang duduk di kursi belakang di dalam minibus abu-abu itu.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak mendapatkan dengan jelas wajahnya. Jarak kita terlalu jauh dari anak Do Seunghoon itu." Jawab pria yang berada di kursi disamping kemudi sambil memegang sebuah ponsel hitam ditangannya.

"Tidak masalah, yang penting bos bisa melihatnya." Ujar satunya lagi yang duduk dibalik kemudi stir, "Ayo kita kembali. Bos pasti menyiapkan tugas selanjutnya untuk kita." Sambung pria tadi sembari menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobil minibus tersebut pergi menjauhi sekolah terfavorite di Seoul itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Jongin]

Aku keluar dari dalam bus yang berhenti tepat di halte bus yang tak jauh dari pintu gerbang sekolahku. Aku menoleh ke kiri tepatnya ke seberang jalan saat melihat sebuah minibus berhenti dipinggirnya yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan tanda dilarang parkir disana.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sepertinya mobil minibus itu tengah memerhatikan siswa-siswi yang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Itu terlihat dari salah satu pria yang duduk di kursi depan samping kemudi tengah mengarahkan kamera ponselnya memotret seseorang.

Siapa yang mereka potret?

Aku bertanya sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka bertiga menjadi ke-beberapa siswa-siswi yang baru saja sampai di sekolah. Aku kembali menolehkan pandanganku pada minibus berwarna abu-abu itu dimana mereka bertiga seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan si pria berambut agak panjang yang tadi memotret dengan kamera ponselnya tengah menunjukkan ponselnya pada kedua temannya. Tak lama setelahnya, minibus itu melaju meninggalkan area sekolahku.

Aku berfikir kembali siapa mereka? dan apa yang mereka lakukan disini? terlebih sepertinya mereka bukan orang baik-baik.

Lalu aku tersentak saat kepalaku tiba-tiba membayangkan wajah seseorang yang mungkin saja menjadi incaran mereka.

"Atau jangan-jangan..." Aku kembali menoleh pada mobil minibus yang masih bisa ku lihat itu sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku pada seorang sisiwi berambut hitam yang tengah berjalan sendirian diantara siswa-siswi yang berseragam IC High School.

Aku tidak yakin, tapi apakah mungkin yang tengah mereka incar adalah... Kyungsoo?

Segera ku langkahkan kakiku melewati gerbang sekolah dengan sedikit berlari kecil. Masih dapatku lihat tubuh gadis yang sudah beberapakali memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya itu tengah dirangkul oleh sahabatnya sebelum mereka menghilang dibelokan ruang kelas dilantai satu.

 _'Pasti bukan dia_.' Kataku dalam hati. Aku menarik nafasku sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah kakiku lebih cepat menuju kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat ketika waktu istirahat, Kyungsoo mengirimi Baekhyun pesan setelah mengetikkan beberapa kata di ponsel hitamnya seperti, 'Kau sudah sampai di Busan, kan? _hwaitting_ Baekhyun _ah_! kau pasti bisa membawa pulang piala olimpiade dari sana. Semangat!' yang ia kirimkan pada nomor ponsel Baekhyun ketika ia berada didepan toilet siswi sedang menunggu Luhan. Tak lama setelah pesan terkirim ia mendapatkan balasan dari Baekhyun.

'Terima kasih Kyungsoo _ya_.. do'akan semoga kami bisa menang, ya? sampai jumpa nanti.'

'Pasti. Sampai jumpa di Seoul Baekhyun _ah_..'

Kyungsoo melihat lagi ponselnya saat sudah satu menit pesannya terkirim tapi tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Baekhyun lagi, sepertinya gadis itu sudah mengikuti olimpiade kimia sekarang. Pikir Kyungsoo.

Luhan langsung merangkul bahu Kyungsoo setelah dirinya keluar dari toilet wanita dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ayo ke kantin. Hari ini kau yang bayar ya, Kyungsoo!" Seru Luhan dengan enteng sambil mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kantin. Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Luhan.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau adalah muridku! Berhenti mendelik pada gurumu yang cantik ini Kyungsoo, kau mau mendapat nilai jelek saat ulangan, heh?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau memang XI LUHAN!"

"Dan kau adalah DO KYUNGSOO!"

Mereka berdua tertawa setelahnya. Luhan kembali merangkul Kyungsoo dan mengajak sahabatnya itu untuk ke kantin karena perutnya sudah bernyanyi dengan suara yang jelek.

Diperjalananan menuju kantin, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tengah berbicara dengan seorang siswi dengan jarak wajah yang menurut Kyungsoo terlalu dekat jika hanya sedang membahas pelajaran.

Kyungsoo cemburu? tentu saja. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkannya saat ini melainkan memberikan Jongin senyuman tipis saat pria itu menoleh kearahnya. Luhan cepat-cepat merangkul Kyungsoo menuju kantin guna memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Cepat ke kantin, Kyungsoo, aku sudah lapar." Kyungsoo menurut saja saat Luhan menarik tangannya menuju kantin dengan cepat.

"..In? Kim Jongin?"

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menoleh kearah Naeun, siswi yang tadi bertanya tentang pelajaran padanya.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau melamun. Aku bertanya soal yang ini bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?" Gadis yang memiliki gigi rapi itu kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin yang membuat pria itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka.

Jongin sangat tahu, wanita bernama Son Naeun ini juga memiliki perasaan padanya. Itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang selalu memerah ketika Jongin memergokinnya tengah memerhatikan wajah Jongin disetiap kesempatan. Naeun juga selalu menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat mudah untuk dijawab dirinya sendiri kepada Jongin demi mendapatkan perhatiannya. Padahal Son Naeun termasuk salah satu siswi yang pintar di kelasnya jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Kau bisa menanyakan soal itu pada Jang _sonsaengnim_ , Naeun _ssi_. Aku permisi dulu." Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Naeun yang kecewa karena lagi-lagi Jongin berusaha menghindarinya.

"Ughh Jongin!" Naeun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal saat Jongin tidak mengindahkan panggilannya dengan lebih memilih berjalan menuju kantin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Kyungsoo tengah mengantri untuk memesan dua porsi makanan bagi dirinya dan Luhan diantrian yang cukup panjang di kantin sekolah. Ia ikut maju kedepan saat siswa berbadan tinggi didepannya juga maju. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sangat tidak menyukai kebisingan, apalagi jika harus berada dibelakang siswa bertubuh tinggi yang sedang berbicara dengan teman didepannya sambil memukul punggung siswa itu.

Kyungsoo ingin berhenti mengantri, tapi ia tidak tega saat melihat wajah Luhan yang menungguinya terlihat seperti benar-benar kelaparan. Sahabatnya itu berkata pagi tadi ia tidak sempat sarapan, jadinya perutnya terasa kosong saat ini. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memberi Luhan permen berharap dari rasa manis permen itu bisa membuat Luhan menunggu sampai makanannya datang.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam? kalian terlalu berisik!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya kepada kedua siswa didepannya yang masih saja bercerita dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Mereka mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan kembali bermain. Bermain dalam artian mereka menggunakan tangan untuk melakukan batu, kertas, gunting. siswa didepan Kyungsoo menang ketika ia mengeluarkan gunting dari jari tangannya dan langsung memukul punggung siswa didepannya dengan cepat. Mereka kembali melakukan permainan anak kecil itu hingga siswa yang tadinya kalah menang dan langsung mendorong siswa dibelakangnya hingga menabrak Kyungsoo yang hampir terjatuh jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang menahan tubuh Kyungsoo di dadanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya siswa itu yang tak disangka adalah seorang Kim Jongin. Ia bertanya sambil menahan tubuh Kyungsoo di dadanya. Kini posisi mereka ialah dengan Jongin yang berdiri sigap dibelakang tubuh Kyungsoo yang setengah menyandar di dadanya dengan tangan kanan Jongin _tanpa sadar_ memegang pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main saat melihat pada siapa tubuhnya menyandar saat ini.

"Sesuaikan tempat jika kalian ingin bermain. Ini kantin, tepat makan, bukan tempat untuk bermain!" Ujar Jongin kepada kedua siswa didepannya.

"Maafkan kami.." Kedua siswa itu saling senggol satu sama lain karena malu.

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dengan memegang kedua lengan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kyungsoo pelan. Ia tidak mau menatap wajah Jongin, oleh karena itu ia langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya kedepan ketika sudah berdiri tegak.

Jongin tidak menanggapi, tetapi laki-laki itu tidak pergi dari sana, melainkan ikut mengantri tepat dibelakang tubuh Kyungsoo. Wangi tubuh gadis dihadapannya itu memasuki indra penciumannya. Jongin memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum kembali membuka matanya dengan tangan kanan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

Kyungsoo tidak banyak bergerak. Ia terus saja maju kedepan saat perlahan-lahan antrian untuk memesan makanan berkurang hingga kini giliran dirinya yang memesan. Ia menyebutkan makanan untuk dirinya dan Luhan beserta minumnya dan juga kookies sebagai penutup. Setelah pesanannya disiapkan Kyungsoo segera membayar makanannya dan menoleh kebelakang tepat kearah Jongin.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku sudah membayarkan makananmu." Ucap KYungsoo dan berlalu meninggalkan Jongin dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sial! Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jongin dengan cara membayarkan makan siang untuknya, tapi sayangnya mulutnya ini berkata dengan nada dingin seperti itu tadi. Jongin pasti salah paham. Kyungsoo merutuki bibirnya yang tidak bisa membaca situasi sambil berjalan menuju meja kantin dimana Luhan sudah menunggunya.

Jongin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun setelah kepergian Kyungsoo. Ia lalu mulai menyebutkan pesanannya dan menunggu sebentar sebelum membawa nampan ditangannya menuju kursi kosong yang tak jauh dari tempat antrian tadi dan mulai memakan makan siangnya.

Dari tempat duduknya, Jongin mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah memakan makanannya bersama Luhan.

Kyungsoo menoleh keserong kiri saat merasa diperhatikan, dan bertepatan dengan itu Jongin juga tengah menatapnya dari tempat duduk pemuda itu yang cukup jauh darinya.

Wajah serius Kyungsoo menarik perhatian Luhan yang tengah lahap menyantap makanannya. Gadis cantik bermata rusa itu menoleh kearah mata Kyungsoo memandang dengan tangan yang mendorong kentang goreng memasuki mulutnya saat mendapati bahwa Jonginlah yang tengah Kyungsoo pandangi sedari tadi.

 _"uhuk.. uhuk_ "

Luhan tersedak kentang goreng yang tadi ia kunyah, dan Kyungsoo segera memutus kontak matanya dengan Jongin untuk memberikan Luhan minum.

"Aku tahu kau kelaparan, Lu, tapi kau juga harus makan dengan pelan." Omel Kyungsoo.

Luhan menahan senyumannya dari balik gelas ketika ia sedang minum. Jika Kyungsoo tahu Luhan tadi hanya berpura-pura tersedak mungkin omelan Kyungsoo bisa lebih dari itu.

Karena tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika sedang minum, akhirnya Luhan tersedak sungguhan.

" _uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.._ " Luhan menepuk dadanya ketika merasakan air yang ia minum tadi tersangkut di tenggorokannya sehingga meninggalkan rasa gatal disana.

"Yaampun Luhan!" Kyungsoo menatap prihatin pada Luhan.

Niatnya hanya ingin mengerjai Kyungsoo yang sedang bertatapan dengan Jongin dengan berpura-pura tersedak, tapi nyatanya Luhan benar-benar tersedak sungguhan saat ini. _Poor Luhan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah minibus berwarna abu-abu terparkir disamping gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai yang jauh dari pusat kota. Tiga orang dengan setelan jas hitam keluar dari dalam mobil itu dan berjalan memasuki gudang yang terlihat menyeramkan karena hampir seluruh chat dindinngnya mengelupas disertai tanaman menjalar yang merayap hingga keatap gedung.

Tiga orang pria tadi membungkuk kepada seorang pria yang sedang duduk dikursi besi dibalik meja kayu yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Aku berharap kalian mendapatkan informasi yang rangkum tentang anak Do Seunghoon itu." Ujar pria yang tengah duduk itu sambil menyesap rokoknya.

Pria yang berada ditengah memberikan beberapa lembar foto ke atas meja dihadapan sang bos. Segera saja pria yang sedari tadi duduk itu meletakkan rokoknya diasbak disamping kanannya dan mengambil foto-foto itu.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Usianya genap 17 tahun bulan januari lalu. Ia seorang siswi yang pintar di sekolahnya, tapi..."

Pria yang sedang duduk dikursi itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi dia tidak mudah begaul dengan remaja seusianya. Dia tidak memiliki banyak teman di sekolahnya, jadi kami sedikit kesulitan mendapatkan informasi lebih tentang gadis itu." Jelas pria yang tadi meletakkan foto diatas meja sang bos.

"Tidak memiliki banyak teman ya?" Pria itu mengamati selembar foto yang memperlihatkan sedikit wajah Kyungsoo karena tertutupi rambut hitamnya yang tertiup angin, "Justru itu lebih baik untuk kita dalam menculiknya." Pria itu menatap ketiga anak buahnya dengan serius. "Terus awasi gadis ini sampai kita benar-benar punya waktu untuk menculiknya.

"Siap pak!" Seru ketiga pria berjas hitam itu sebelum membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan sang bos seorang diri disana.

Sepeninggalan anak buahnya tadi, pria berambut hitam dengan mata sipit khas orang korea itu menyerigai pada selembar foto yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang bagus dari foto yang tengah ia pegang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf baru bisa update lagi sekarang **Miss Ambitous** nya. Setelah dibaca ulang, chapter 1-3 fanfict ini rada membosankan ya alurnya? tapi sebisa mungkin dichapter 4 dan seterusnya nanti DS bakalan buat sehidup mengkin ceritanya biar kalian bisa mendapatkan feel dengan maksimal ff **MA** ini. :))

== Sesi balas review ==

HawaAF : Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama, ini sudah diupdate. Terima kasih sudah mereview :)

sekyungbin13 : Ini udah dilanjut... Hayo siapa mereka? Selain berubah jadi ramah dunia Kyungsoo juga akan berubah karena suatu _**hal**_ nantinya. Tungguin aja lanjutannya ya.. ;) terima kasih sudah membaca :)

kaisoomin : Maaf updatenya ga bisa minggu kemarin :(( yang jahat itu ya orang jahat chingu #plakk Terima kasih sudah mereview :)

Defti785 : Siapa yaa..? :O iya kasian Kyungsoo.. hikss, jadi pengen DS bawa masuk kekamar dan peluk dia(?) /lah?/.. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

In Cherry : Sok tau gapapa kok, DS ga masalah, asal jangan berlebihan aja yaa.. hihihi ^^ Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Kim YeHyun : Kyungsoo belum liat post'at Luhan.. Dia orgnya ga aktif di SNS jadi sampe skrg belum liat post'an wajahnya di akun SNS Luhan /pout/ Ini udah dilanjut ya, makasih sudah membaca dan review :)

overdyosoo : Bener banget, genrenya lebih berat, seberat cinta DS ke KaiSoo /Eaaa/ terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Lovesoo : Sudah diupdate kak :)

meyriza : Ini udah diupdate senpai.. Review lagi dunksss. mumumu~ :*

kyung1225 : Hi kyung1225, ini udah diupdate yaa ^^ KaiSoo moment? Dichapter ini udah mulai tumbuh(?) KaiSoo momentnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

kaiLa wu : Kyungsoo orangnya strong, kok.. Buktinya dia masih bisa berwajah datar disetiap kesempatan yang ada :D Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview... DS cinta kamu.. /eehhh/

rismaayu741 : Ini udah dilanjut Ris, maaf ga bisa fast up, huhuhu u,u

NopwillineKaiSoo : Ini udah dilanjut. Iya sama-sama cantik.. Kita liat kedepannya aja ya bakal sedih banget, dan penuh tragedi atau enggak. Kamu mau ngikutin DS? Mending ga usah deh, DS orangnya gresek soalnya, ntar kamu ikutan gresek lagi :') /apaasih/ Terima kasih sudah membaca ;)

blacktea : Terima kasih sudah mereview. Ga bakalan terlalu hurt kok, karena DS juga ga sanggup kalo liat uri Kyungie tersakiti dengan teramat disini /huks.. peluk Taeoh(?)/ Terima kasih semangatnya.. :)

Udah ya, segitu aja dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter 5 (yang tak tahu kapan akan diupdatenya) /dijambak readers/ Semoga kalian suka dan berkenan untuk memberikan masukan dan juga komentar lewat kolom review. ;'D

The last~

Love you and Thank you guys ~ *heart*

 **.**

 **Desta Soo**

 **03-03-2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mrs. Ambitious**

 **By Desta Soo**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo - Kim Jongin**

 **Support Cast : Byun Baekhyun - Luhan - and Other**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Story is MINE!**

 **Summary : "Mampukah Do Kyungsoo mempertahankan julukannya sebagai 'Mrs. Ambitious' disaat Kim Jongin, pria yang ia sukai dengan jelasnya menunjukkan ketidak-tertarikannya terhadap dirinya? Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membuat Kim Jongin bisa menyukainya?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~ CHAPTER 5 ~~~**

.

Luhan tengah berjalan di lorong kelas lantai dua dengan ponsel pink kesayangannya ditangan.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat sibuk dengan ponselnya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dihadapannya ada seorang pria berkacamata berjalan dengan tumpukan buku kearahnya.

 **Bruuk**

Buku-buku yang dibawa pria tadi berjatuhan ke lantai.

Tidak banyak, hanya sekitar tiga buku tebal dan dua buku berukuran sedang.

"Aduh maaf, aku tidak melihatmu." Kata Luhan sambil membantu pria tadi mengambil bukunya dari lantai.

"..." Pria itu tidak menyahut.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya? Sudah menabrakmu."

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab pria tadi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Luhan.

"Dingin sekali." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap punggung lebar pria tadi yang sudah menjauh.

Tak ambil pusing, Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kantin sekolah dilantai satu dimana sang sahabat sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggil Luhan menghampiri gadis cantik bermata bulat itu. "Sudah memesan makanan?"

"Belum. Aku menunggumu."

"Aku pesankan ya?" Kata Luhan hendak beranjak namun ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku saja yang pesan." Katanya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju _stand_ kantin tempat dimana Ia biasa membeli makanan untuk dirinya dan Luhan yang terlihat sepi.

"Paman Aku pesan dua roti isi daging! / Paman Aku pesan dua roti isi daging!" Sebut Kyungsoo yang ternyata berbarengan dengan seseorang disamping kirinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kim Jongin berdiri disana.

"Kalian berdua kompak sekali," Kata Paman penjaga _stand_ tempat Kyungsoo dan Jongin memesan makanan sambil tertawa, "akan Aku buatkan, tunggu sebentar ya." Ucapnya dan mulai sibuk membuatkan pesanan, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berdiri bersisihan tanpa suara.

Kyungsoo tidak berani monoleh kearah Jongin untuk kedua kalinya. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang saat mengetahui ia bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu untuk kedua kalinya lagi ditempat ini. Dan dalam keadaan memesan makanan yang sama pula.

Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri betapa gugupnya gadis bermata bulat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, paman tadi meletakkan empat porsi roti isi daging dihadapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ini paman, aku yang bayar semuanya." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan uang miliknya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa membayar makananku sendiri." Kata Jongin sambil mengeluarkan uang dari saku celananya dan berlalu dari sana.

Kyungsoo diam tak merespon dan hanya menerima uang kembalian yang diberikan kepadanya. Ia melirik kearah tempat duduk Jongin yang ternyata terdapat Baekhyun disana tengah memunggunginya.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja." Ucap Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo datang dengan senampan makanan ditangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawabnya. "Makanlah." Seru Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu mulai memakan roti isi daging dihadapnnya. Ia tidak mengetahui jika saat mengantri membeli makanan tadi Kyungsoo bertemu lagi dengan Jongin karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Oh iya, kabarnya nanti sekolah kita akan kedatangan murid pindahan dari SMA SOPA. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia pria atau perempuan." Kata Luhan memulai obrolan diantara mereka.

"Hn.." Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman sambil kembali memakan makan siangnya.

'Dia kenapa sih? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu tadi?' Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama setelah itu Ia menggulirkan pandangannya menelusuri seisi kantin dan mendapati Kim Jongin tengah duduk berdua dengan seorang gadis yang Luhan tidak kenal tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

'Sepertinya gara-gara Jongin lagi.'

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku akan ke kelas sekarang." Suara Kyungsoo memecah lamunan Luhan.

Wanita bermata rusa itu terkejut saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Ia melihat makan siang sahabatnya itu hanya dimakan seperempatnya saja, dan sisanya kembali diletakkan diatas piring.

Apa-apaan Kyungsoo ini, sudah kurus makan sedikit pula. Benar-benar cari penyakit!

"Habiskan makan siangmu dulu, kau bahkan belum sampai setengah memakannya."

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang Han." Ujar Kyungsoo berikeukeuh tidak ingin menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Tapi kau kan.."

"Aku duluan kalau begitu." Potong Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo kembali! Habiskan makananmu dulu!" Teriak Luhan namun tak diidahkan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menoleh saat seseorang menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Jongin sambil menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan meninggalkan kantin dan Baekhyun dihadapannya bergantian.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin tidak menyukai dirinya yang berteman dengan anak orang kaya, karena menurut Jongin berteman dengan anak orang kaya itu merepotkan.

'Aku akan menemui Kyungsoo setelah jam sekolah berakhir nanti.' Tekad Baekhyun dalam hati, sebelum kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kantin bukan untuk menuju kelas, melainkan menuju perpustakaan karena dia ingat bahwa dirinya mempunyai tugas biologi tentang tanaman disekitar lingkungan hidup yang bisa dijadikan obat-obatan.

Perpustakaan sekolah juga berada di lantai satu, tidak jauh dari kantin. Hanya berjalan lurus dan ia akan langsung menemukan papan berukuran tak terlalu besar bertuliskan "Perpustakaan" diatas pintu berwarna cokelat.

Namun suara seseorang dari balik tembok menuju toilet membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Kau sudah tahu jika setiap jam istirahat Kau harus memberiku uang untuk makan siang bukan?" Ucap seseorang dari balik tembok tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri.

Ia mengintip dan melihat tiga orang anak laki-laki berdiri disana dalam posisi berbeda. Satu orang berdiri dengan tangan kanan dimasukkan kedalam saku, satunya lagi sedang meremas bahu seorang siswa berkacamata minus yang menyandar pada tembok dengan wajah ketakutan.

'Pembulian lagi.' Kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"M-maaf.. A-aku tidak b-bisa mem-memberi kalian u-uang. I-ibuku sedang sa-sakit, d-dan dia t-tidak bekerja kemarin, j-jadi a-a-aku ti-tidak punya u-uang u-untuk di-berikan ke-pada ka-kalian." kata pria berkacamata dengan potongan rambut berponi tebal itu.

"Kau..!" Geram pria yang tadi mencengkram bahu siswa ketakutan itu dan hendak melayangkan tinjunya jika saja suara seorang siswi memanggil 'guru' tidak didengar oleh telinganya.

"Saem, bagaimana jika nanti ada siswa yang bolos lagi dalam pelajaran Anda? Apa hukuman yang akan Anda berikan?"

Itu suara Kyungsoo. Ia tidak sedang bersama guru manapun saat ini, tapi ia membuat suaranya seolah-olah ia tengah berjalan dengan seorang guru tak jauh dari tempat ketiga siswa itu berada.

"Sial! Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Kata siswa yang sedari tadi diam saja mengajak temannya pergi.

Sepeninggalan dua siswa tadi, Kyungsoo keluar dari balik tembok dan menghampiri siswa yang tadi hampir dipukuli karena tidak memberi uang kepada dua siswa nakal tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Ia menatap pria dihadapannya dengan dingin. Dingin bukan berarti tidak suka atau membenci, melainkan Kyungsoo tidak terlalu kenal dengan siswa ini.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. terima kasih Kyungsoo- _ssi_." Ucap siswa itu.

'Dia mengenalku rupanya' Kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab gelengan dari siswa itu.

Kyungsoo mengecek saku blazer sebelah kanannya dan mengeluarkan uang sepuluh ribu _won_ untuk diberikan kepada siswa dihadapannya.

"Ambilah, dan belilah makanan." Ujarnya.

Siswa bename tag Jihoon itu tak langsung menerima. Ia tidak kenal dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan gadis ini dilingkungan sekolah, dan menurutnya Kyungsoo sama sekali bukanlah siswi yang banyak bicara dan tersenyum kepada orang lain. Oleh karena itu ia sedikit merasa takut saat berhadapan dengan siswi dingin itu.

"A-aku masih bisa menahan laparku sampai jam pelajaran selesai."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menerima uangku? Apa kau takut padaku?"

"T-tidak. Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja... K-kita bukan teman apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menerima uangmu begitu saja?"

"Kita satu sekolah. Apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu menganggap bahwa aku adalah salah satu temanmu?"

"Ta-pi kita.."

"Ambilah ini," Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jihoon dan meletakkan uang disana. "dan belilah makan siangmu selagi jam istirahat masih tersisa." Ujar Kyungsoo dan berlalu menuju perpustakaan. Tempat tujuannya sebelum memasuki kelas.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju deretan rak khusus pelajaran biologi dan mengambil beberapa buku untuk ia baca. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan membuka fitur kamera untuk memotret kata-kata dari dalam buku yang ia baca karena ia tidak membawa pulpen atapun pensil untuk menandai bacaannya. Alhasil Ia hanya memotret dan menyimpannya untuk ia salin dibuku tulis ketika berada dikelas nanti.

..

.

Dilorong kantin menuju lantai dua, Jongin dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan.

"Seharusnya tadi kau mentraktirku makan siang. Kau kan berhasil membawa mendali emas olimpiade Kimia di Busan."

Jongin membuka suara.

"Nanti aku akan mentraktimu, tenang saja."

"Kapan kau akan mentraktirku, nona? Seingatku aku terus yang mentraktirmu beberapa hari terakhir." Kata Jongin sambil menyindir Baekhyun.

"Ohh.. Jadi kau tidak ikhlas mentraktirku kemarin-kemarin, begitu Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berkacak pinggang.

"Bukan tidak ikhlas, hanya saja aku menunggu balasanmu Nona Byun." Kata Jongin menatap Baekhyun.

Pria itu terkekeh dalam hati saat melihat bibir tipis Baekhyun berkomat-kamit seperti sedang membaca do'a, meski Jongin sangat tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukan tengah membaca do'a melainkan mengomel tanpa suara tentang dirinya.

"Dasar tuan Kim pelit!" Dengus Baekhyun.

Jongin tertawa dan mengacak rambut hitam Baekhyun sebelum berlari meninggalkan gadis itu duluan.

"Yak! Kim Jongin jelek! Awas kau ya!"

Baekhyun ikutan berlari mengejar Jongin karena tak terima lagi-lagi Jongin mengacak rambut rapinya sebelum berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kelas mereka berada.

Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan Baekhyun sambil mempercepat larinya menjauhi Baekhyun.

.

..

Di dalam sebuah mobil van berwarna silver, seorang pria berkacamata hitam tengah mengamati sebuah bangunan bertuliskan 'IC High School'.

Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas bergambar yang tengah menampakkan seorang gadis berseragam sekolah untuk menyamakan gerbang sekolah yang ia lihat secara langsung dengan gerbang sekolah yang terdapat difoto ditangan kirinya.

"JIka aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu lagi, maka aku akan bermain dengan puteri kesayangmu, Insung- _ah_." Katanya dengan senyum bengkok diwajahnya yang ditubuhi bulu halus disekitaran dagu.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang yang berada jauh disana.

"Siapkan strategi, karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menculik anak Do Insung itu." Katanya kepada anak buahnya.

Ia mematikan sambungan telepon dan kembali melihat foto berukuran sedang ditangannya sebelum menciumi sosok Kyungsoo yang terdapat didalam foto ditangannya.

"Kita akan segera bertemu, sayang. Hahaha." Ia tertawa menyeramkan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kawasan IC High School.

.

 **Miss Ambitious**

.

Sepulang sekolah Kyungsoo segera menemui Baekhyun yang tadi mengiriminya pesan untuk bertemu di taman belakang sekolah mereka.

Benar saja, gadis cantik bermarga Byun itu sudah duduk disalah satu bangku taman dibawah pohon hijau yang rindang tengah menunggu dirinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika dirinya sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun yang masih duduk dibangku taman.

"Aku belum lama menunggu." Jawab Baekhyun.

Gadis cantik berambut panjang itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk disamping Baekhyun saat gadis cantik bermata sipit itu menepuk bagian bangku yang kosong disampingnya.

"Kapan kau pulang dari Busan, Baek? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?"

"..dan kau akan langsung menjemputku di stasiun saat aku mengabarimu bahwa aku akan pulang ke Seoul, begitu?" Sambung Baekhyun untuk pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Gadis bermata bulat itu mengangguk pelan. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa karenanya.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum manis.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa kau sangat peduli padaku dan selalu memerhatikanku, Kyung. Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku lagi? Oh tidak!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya _sok_ terkejut.

"Kau gadis aneh!" Seru Kyungsoo dingin.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda, Kyung, jangan diambil hati. Haha.."

"Jadi kapan kau pulang?

"Semalam."

"Dan langsung bersekolah keesokkan harinya?"

"Hu'um." Jawab Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Karena aku rindu pada teman-temanku di sekolah ini." Dan kembali Baekhyun tersenyum manis dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Oh iya, apa kau sibuk sore ini? Anak-anak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Kata mereka kau orang yang asik ketika diajak belajar bersama dan kau orang yang baik dan pintar. Mereka meindukanmu. Oh tidak tidak, lebih utamanya Lee Taeyong yang merindukanmu. Anak itu jika sudah melihat wanita cantik pasti lupa dengan aku!" Gerutu Baekhyun saat mengingat beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Busan, Taeyong merengek minta diajak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa sore ini. Atau sekarang saja kita ke rumahmu, Baek?"

"Benar kau tidak sibuk?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

" _Assa_! Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke rumahku." Ajaknya yang langsung diikuti Kyungsoo yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan sekolah menuju rumah Baekhyun, tentu dengan mobil Kyungsoo yang membawa mereka untuk lebih cepat sampai tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

..

.

Jongin keluar dari sebuah toko swalayan dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan berisi makanan dan minuman ditangan kanannya.

"Mereka pasti senang jika aku membawakan mereka makanan dan minuman ini." Monolog Jongin pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengangkat kantung belanjaan ditangan kanannya.

Ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat biasa dirinya dan Baekhyun mengajari anak-anak dilingkungan tempat tinggal mereka yang tidak bisa bersekolah karena masalah biaya. Setelah tak jauh dari tempat tujuannya, ia melihat Baekhyun tengah serius mengajari Yeri membuat sesuatu dikedua tangannya. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Jongin kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Yeri harus menyiapkan tali gelangnya terlebih dahulu, baru diikuti manik-manik warna-warninya seperti ini." Baekhyun perlahan memasukkan satu persatu manik warna-warni sesuai warna yang diinginkan Yeri untuk dibuat gelang tangan pada tali gelang berwarna putih bening dikedua tangannya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa saat ini Jongin tengah memerhatikannya dari jarak cukup jauh dengan senyum tipis diwajah tampan pria tinggi itu.

Jongin hendak melanjutkan lagi langkahnya namun terhenti saat mendengar suara nyaring Taeyong yang menyebut nama seseorang yang sangat Jongin kenal.

"Kyungsoo _noona_! Kyungsoo _noon_ a! ajari Taeyong membuat gelang tangan juga seperti Yeri." Bocah laki-laki berambut hitam itu menarik-narik tangan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri melihat anak-anak lainnya tengah membuat sesuatu dengan bahan yang serupa dengan yang digunakan Yeri.

Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi bandannya dengan Taeyong.

"Taeyeong ingin membuat gelang tangan juga ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Taeyong yang wajahnya sudah mulai memerah sekarang.

Jangan heran jika Kyungsoo sudah bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan anak kecil seperti saat ini, itu semua berkat Luhan yang selalu mengajarinya untuk berekspresi lebih terhadap orang disekitarnya, terlibih jika itu anak-anak. Dan sepertinya sekarang Kyungsoo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu. Mulai bisa melakukan kontak mata sambil tersenyuman kepada lawan bicaranya meski kadang berupa senyum tipis.

"Iya, aku ingin membuat gelang tangan untuk seseorang." Ujar Taeyong tertunduk malu. Kyungsoo yang gemas dengan Taeyong yang selalu memerah bila bertemu atau bertatap mata dengannya, hanya bisa mengelus kepala Taeyong sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita buat gelang untuk seseorang yang Taeyong sukai itu." Dan Kyungsoo mulai mengambil tempat duduk berupa dua kursi yang terbuat dari kayu untuk dirinya dan Taeyong.

Jongin terkejut saat mendapati gadis bermata bulat itu juga berada disini. Ditempat dirinya biasa mengajari anak-anak pelajaran sekolah dasar bersama Baekhyun.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Jongin segera melangkah lebar untuk mendekati mereka yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan tangan masing-masing.

"Jongin _oppa_!" Yeri berseru saat tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan lentik Baekhyun dan mendapati oppa kesayangannya tengah berdiri beberapa langkah dari posisinya sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Sontak suara girang Yeri membuat semua orang yang berada disana -termasuk Kyungsoo- menoleh ke arah dimana seorang Kim Jongin datang dengan kantong berisi makanan dan minuman ditangannya.

Taeyong cemberut saat melihat Kyungsoo _noona_ nya bertatapan dengan _hyung_ yang sudah merebut Baekhyun _noona_ nya saat ini.

" _Noona_ , ayo ajari aku lagi membuat gelangnya." Rengek Taeyong.

Kyungsoo memutus kontak mata dengan Jongin dan kembali mengajari Taeyong membuat gelang tangan untuknya.

"Jongin, kau datang?" Kata Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya menyambut kedatangan Jongin.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kalian lapar? Aku bawakan makanan dan minuman untuk kalian semua!" Seru Jongin sambil mengangkat beberapa kantong plastik ditangannya yang disambut antusias semua anak-anak -minus Taeyong-.

"Ayo kita makan dulu, nanti dilanjutkan lagi perkerjaan membuat gelang dan kalungnya."

Itu suara Baekhyun.

Gadis cantik bermata sipit itu mengambil alih beberapa kantong dari tangan Jongin dan mulai membagi rata makanan dan minuman untuk mereka.

"Ayo Kyung ambil, kau belum makan juga kan sedari tadi?" Baekhyun menyerahkan sebungkus roti dan sebotol air mineral untuk Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih." Kyungsoo menerima bagiannya dan ikut memakan makannya untuk menghormati pemberian Jongin yang sampai saat ini masih menatapnya sesekali.

..

.

"Aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu sekarang!" Jongin berkata pada Kyungsoo yang tengah membantu Minji menyimpul akhir kalung buatan gadis berusia enam tahun itu.

"Terimakasih _eonni_." Ujar Minji pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ikut aku!"

Sepeninggalan Minji, Jongin segera menyuruh Kyungsoo mengikutinya untuk menjauh dari anak-anak yang mungkin nanti akan mendengar percakapan mereka.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Jongin segera berbalik dan menatap langsung pada Kyungsoo.

"Sudah berapa kali kau datang kesini?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang jika aku dekat dengan adik-adikmu dan Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk menjauh dari kehidupanku?" Tanpa sadar, Jongin sedikit menaikkan volume bicaranya yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering mengatakan kepadamu untuk menjauhiku. Bahkan orang-orang terdekatku 'pun harus kau jauhi. Tapi kenapa kau masih keras kepala seperti ini? Kau bahkan mendekatkan diri dengan Baekhyun layaknya seorang teman tanpa sepengetahuanku. Apa kau benar-benar menganggap Baekhyun sebagai temanmu, hah?"

Dan lagi, volume suara Jongin semakin naik diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini kepadaku? Aku hanya menyukaimu, Jongin. Dan aku hanya berusaha menujukkan padamu bahwa aku pantas untukmu!"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo! Aku tidak menyukaimu!" Tegas Jongin.

Meski sudah berulang kali menerima penolakan dari Jongin, tapi entah kenapa kali ini Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya sangat sesak sekali. Seperti diremas oleh sepasang tangan tak kasat mata sampai ia kesulitan bernafas sekarang.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku?" Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak karna perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka untuk menatap Jongin. "Aku tidak pernah menyulitkanmu dengan perasaanku ini, tapi kau membuatku menjadi seperti orang paling jahat di dunia ini karena selalu mengejarmu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menatapku dengan kedua matamu Jongin, yang kau lakukan hanyalah menjauh dan menjauhiku hanya karena status kita yang berbeda.."

Jongin membuang muka menatap kearah lain asal itu bukan mata bulat jernih milik seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"..jangan berfikiran buruk padaku hanya karena aku berteman dengan Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Aku tidak akan menyakiti gadis yang kau sukai atau siapapun itu, karena aku hanya ingin berteman dengan Baekhyun, tidak lebih! Tapi kau membuat keadaan seolah aku gadis paling bodoh yang rela melakukan hal apapun untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu."

Kyungsoo menunduk saat tak mendapati Jongin membalas tatapannya.

Ia berusaha bernafas dengan normal guna meredakan rasa sesak didadanya.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat tanpa bertatapan satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo masih menunduk, sedangkan Jongin masih pada posisinya tidak ingin menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

Angin sore berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan dari ranting pohon dan membuatnya jatuh ketanah, seperti mengejek perasaan Kyungsoo yang tak terbalaskan hingga detik ini.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali bersuara dengan pelan yang masih bisa didengar Jongin yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu, bukan?"

"..." Jongin tak menjawab.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjauhimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk menghapus semua perasaanku padamu dalam sekejap, karena kau pasti tahu semuanya butuh proses." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Mengabaikan rasa sesak di dadanya yang sekarang bertambah menjadi dua _bahkan_ tiga kali lipat, Kyungsoo perlahan melangkah mundur dan menjauhi Jongin.

Tidak ada air mata yang mengiringi langkahnya, karena Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang tegar.

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan anak-anak untuk berpamitan pulang.

"Baekhyun, sekarang sudah sore, aku harus pulang karena paman Kang sudah menjemputku di depan gang."

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku antar ya?"

"Tidak usah. Kau disini saja temani mereka membuat pekerjaan tangan, aku bisa berjalan ke gang sendirian."

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Nanti kau tersesat Kyung."

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Semenjak berteman dengan Baekhyun gadis bermata bulat ini menjadi lebih sering tersenyum sekarang.

"Tidak akan. Aku mengingat semua jalannya dari sini."

Kyungsoo mulai mengambil tas dan blazer sekolahnya yang tersampir diayunan dekat tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ya? hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai di rumah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melambai pada Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo _noona_!" Panggil Taeyong sambil berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini untuk _noona_ , Taeyong sengaja membuat gelang ini tadi khusus untuk Kyungsoo _noona_." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan gelang yang tadi dibuatnya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata gelang ini untuk _noona_ ya? pantas tadi Taeyong menanyai apa saja warna kesukaan _noona_ ," Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "terima kasih ya Lee Taeyong. Nanti jika kita bertemu lagi, _noona_ akan membelikan Taeyong mobil-mobilan. oke?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memakai gelang pemberian Taeyong ditangan kirinya.

"Apa _eonni_ hanya memberikan mainan pada Taeyong saja?" Tanya Yeri. "Aku juga mau mainan dari _eonni.._ " Lanjutnya, yang juga diikuti oleh anak-anak lainnya.

"Em.. bagaimana ya?" Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sebentar untuk menggoda mereka. "Baiklah, kalian juga akan mendapatkan mainan dari _eonni_ , tapi dengan satu syarat. Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, kalian sudah harus hapal perkalian, pembagian dan pengurangan, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah _eonni_!" Sahut Yeri semangat. Jelas semangat, karena gadis cilik itu sudah hafal syarat dari Kyungsoo tadi di luar kepalanya.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa nanti.. Persiapkan diri kalian selagi _eonni_ belum datang kesini, mengerti?"

" _Neeeeee_!" Jawab mereka semua kompak.

Kyungsoo lalu benar-benar meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan tak tahu kapan akan kembali lagi kesana.

Ia melangkah dengan pelan menyusuri jalanan menanjak turun untuk sampai keluar gang.

Ia berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa paman Kang sudah menjemputnya di depan gang ketika Baekhyun bertanya tadi. Ia hanya tidak ingin Jongin kembali marah hanya karena Baekhyun mengantarnya pulang sampai kedepan gang.

Mengingat nama Jongin, Kyungsoo juga mengingat kembali penolakan pria itu untuk kesekian kalinya tadi.

Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar saat ini. Ia harus sampai rumah secepatnya jika tidak ingin pulang kemalaman. Tapi sial saat ingin mengecek jam dilayar ponselnya, benda berwarna hitam itu mati total karena kehabisan baterai.

"Sepertinya naik bus sekali-sekali tak jadi masalah."

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang tepat dimana taman bermain yang berada sedikit diatas bukit masih terlihat oleh pandangannya walaupun kecil.

.

 **Miss Ambitious**

.

"Selamat pagi, puteri kesayangan ayah."

Tuan Do yang baru saja bergabung di ruang makan, menyapa puteri semata wayangnya itu yang tengah menyantap sarapan paginya dalam diam.

"Selamat pagi juga ayah."

Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Meski kejadian kemarin masih berputar bagaikan kaset rusak dikepala Kyungsoo, bukan berarti ia harus mengabaikan orang-orang disekitarnya hanya karena ia tengah memiliki masalah pribadi seperti sekarang.

"Selamat pagi sayang."

Tuan Do menyapa sang istri dengan mencium mesra keningnya ketika Nyonya Do meletakkan sarapan diatas piringnya.

"Selamat pagi juga sayang."

"Ayah, hari ini Kyungie bawa mobil sendiri saja ya?"

Mendengar itu, Tuan dan Nyonya Do saling bertatapan sebentar.

"Mendadak sekali, nak? Kenapa tidak diantar Pak Kang saja?"

"Tadi pagi aku melihat Pak Kang batuk-batuk, yah. Sepertinya beliau sedang sakit. Bukankah tidak baik jika seseorang yang tengah sakit berkendaraan dijalan?"

Nyonya Do menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Bagaimana jika ayah antar saja? Bukankah sudah lama ayah tidak mengantarmu ke sekolah kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng menolak.

"Jangan yah, aku akan menginap di rumah Luhan setelah sepulang sekolah nanti. Hanya beberapa hari saja. Tidak lebih."

Meski sedikit berat karena harus mengizinkan sang putri tidur di rumah sahabatnya, Tuan Do akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Cepat lanjutkan sarapanmu, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat bersama. Ayah tetap akan mengikutimu dari belakang mobilmu sampai ke sekolah."

Meski memberi izin pada Kyungsoo untuk menginap di rumah Luhan, tetap saja Tuan Do tidak melepaskan perhatiaannya pada Kyungsoo begitu saja. Ia harus yakin bahwa anaknya itu sampai ke sekolah dengan selamat karena membawa mobil sendiri.

..

.

Setelah melabaikan tangannya kepada sang ayah yang langsung melesat menuju kantor, Kyungsoo membelokkan stri kemudi mobilnya memasuki parkiran mobil IC High School.

Setelah mengambil tas ranselnya dari kursi penumpang dan mengunci mobilnya, Kyungsoo bejalan menyusuri parkiran mobil menuju kelas.

Tak jauh dari parkiran mobil IC High School, seorang pria memerhatikan Kyungsoo sedari gadis itu memasukki parkiran sampai berjalan menuju bangunan sekolah.

Tak lain tak bukan ialah seorang Kim Jongin, pria yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Kyungsoo dari kejauhan dalam diamnya.

Beda Jongin, beda juga dengan sebuah mobil yang terparkir diseberang jalan gedung IC high School berisikan tiga orang didalamnya. Dua di kursi depan, dan satu di kursi belakang.

"Benar-benar sangan cantik anak Do Insung itu." Kata pria yang memegang sebuah teropong ditangannya yang berada di kursi belakang.

"Benarkan kataku Bos, istri Do Insung memang menurunkan semua kecantikannya pada puteri mereka." Kata salah satu pria di kursi depan.

"Ya," Pria itu menganggu setuju. "Persiapkan rencana yang sudah kita susun kemarin untuk menculik gadis itu siang ini juga!"

"Siap bos/ Siap bos!" Jawab kedua pria dikursi depan, yang salah satunya berada di bali kemudi stir mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi menjauh dari sana.

..

.

Hari ini Luhan merasa ada perbedaan dari sahabatnya, Kyungsoo, saat ia melihat gadis itu berjalan memasuki kelas dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyung?" Tanya Luhan setelah sahabatnya itu duduk di kursinya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika sedari tadi mukanya tetap sedatar saat ia keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia bahkan tidak membalas beberapa saapan temannya saat berada di koridor kelas tadi.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo kembali mengingat kejadia sore kemarin dan memikirkan bagaimana acara agai ia bisa menjauhi Jongin sehingga tidak membuat dirinya terlihat sangat buruk dihadapan pria itu.

"Oh, maaf Han." Seakan baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi wis menampakkan wajah datarnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Senyum terpaksa." Kata Luhan, dan berhasil membuat senyuman Kyungsoo menghilang.

Kyungsoo menunduk, tak berani menata kedua manik rusa milik sang sahabat.

"Kau sedang mempunyai masalah sekarang," Ujar Luhan. "ada apa Kyungsoo? kau bisa bercerita kepadaku."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Han. Jangan khawatir."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, huh? kau datang kesekolah sambil melamun sepanjang jalan. Tidak menyapa guru yang lewat, ataupun membalas sapaan teman-teman, dan kau menyuruhku untuk tidak khawatir? Yang benar saja!" Seru Luhan sedikit berteriak.

"Sudah diamlah. Aku sedang pusing sekarang!"

Kyungsoo mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku-buku yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tas, dan mulai membacanya.

'Kau bahkan kembali bersikap dingin sekarang, Kyung. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir _eoh_?'

Luhan memerhatikan Kyungsoo dalam diam sampai seorang guru wanita berjalan memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajarannnya.

..

.

Dilorong menuju toilet laki-laki, Luhan berdiri menunggui seseorang untuk diajak bicara berdua. Setelah orang yang ia tunggui keluar, Luhan segera menghadang laju pria itu dengan tangan terlipat dibawah dada.

"Kita harus bicara!"

Jongin, pria yang baru saja keluar dari toilet pria, sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sahabat gadis bermata bulat yang kemarin kembali ia tolak menghadang langkahnya.

"Ikut aku!" Seru Luhan dan berjalan duluan dihadapan Jongin menuju tempat yang cukup memberi mereka privasi untuk berbicara berdua.

..

.

Kalau tidak salah lihat, Baekhyun melihat sosok Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kantin seorang diri ketika ia hendak menuju perpustakaan. Ia mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin meminjam buku ke perpustakaan dengan berlalu menuju kantin sekolah.

Benar saja, disalah satu _stand_ yang menjual makanan, terlihat Kyungsoo yang tengah mengantri dibarisan ketiga. Ia segera mendekati Kyungsoo dan ikut mengantri dibarisan keempat, tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Hei!" Tergur Baekhyun berusaha mencari perhatian Kyungsoo.

Gadis cantik berhelai yang sama dengan dirinya itu menoleh menatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak mengabariku semalam, _eoh_? Kau membuatku menunggu pesan masuk darimu sampai jam sepuluh, tahu!" Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah seolah-olah merajuk yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Maaf, semalam baterai ponselku habis. Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung mandi dan beristirahat, Baek. Tidak mengecek ponselku lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum setengah tertawa menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, Kyung."

Mereka maju saat giliran Kyungsoo tiba. Keduanya memesan makanan dan minuman yang sama dan duduk di kursi yang sama pula.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang, Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo belum juga menyantap makannnya melainkan menoleh kesana-kemari seperti mencari seseorang.

"Kau sendirian, Baek? tidak bersama Jongin?" Tanyanya.

"Kau mengenal Jongin juga, rupanya ya? padahal aku baru saja ingin memperkenalkan kalian berdua nantinya. Jongin benar-benar terkenal disekolah ini. Tidak ada siswa ataupun siswi yang tidak mengenalnya disini." Kembali Baekhyun terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Aku tadi duluan karena Jongin bilang dia ingin ke toilet. Tapi aku tidak tau dimana dia sekarang."

Kyungsoo tak menyahut, hanya saja ia menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis.

..

.

Luhan berdiri didepan Jongin dengan jarak tiga langkah diantara keduanya ketika mereka sudah sampai di taman sekolah.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Luhan langsung mengungkapkan pertanyaannya pada Jongin yang dirasanya menjadi sumber kembali berubahnya Kyungsoo pagi tadi.

"Kau apakan lagi Kyungsoo, hah? Kenapa dia kembali berubah menjadi dingin disaat ia sudah mulai mengikis sikap jeleknya itu!"

"Sepertiny kau salah orang nona, karena aku tidak mengenal siapa itu Kyungsoo yang kau maksud." Jawab Jongin tenang.

"Pembohong!" Desisi Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenal Kyungsoo, disaat hampir setiap kesempatan kau selalu memerhatikannya dari jarak jauh? Tidak usah terkejut mendengar ucapanku, karena memang aku tahu bahwa sedari lama kau selalu memerhatikan Kyungsoo, tanpa sepengetahuan sahabatku itu!"

"..." Jongin tidak menanggapi.

"Ayolah, katakan padaku apa alasanmu selalu menolak Kyungsoo?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu memerhatikannya dari kejauhan jika kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya secara sengaja, asal kau tahu."

"Benarkah? Benarkah jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Kyungsoo?" Tekannya.

Jongin menoleh dan menatap mata Luhan.

"Iya, aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap sahabatmu itu."

'Dasar pria sombong! Sudah jelas-jelas memiliki perasaan terhadap Kyungsoo, tapi masih mau menyangkalnya.'

Luhan jadi gemas sendiri menghadapi pria didepannya ini yang sangat keras kepala.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, aku akan pergi sekarang." Ucap Jongin dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah kesal.

..

.

Baekhyun bercerita tentang beberapa kejadian lucu yang ia alami selama mengajari anak-anak disekitar lingkungan rumahnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia bercerita, melainkan Kyungsoo sendiri yang minta diceritakan pengalaman Baekhyun saat pertama kali ia mengajari anak-anak yang masih suka saling menjahili satu sama lain itu.

"Dan kau tahu Kyung, aku mulai pusing jika sudah mendengar keributan antara Taeyong dan Yeri. Kedua anak itu suka sekali memperbesarkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bisa saja diselesaikan jika salah satu dari mereka mau berbicara baik dan mengalah. Untung ada Jongin yang selalu menengahi setiap keduanya bertengkar kecil."

Lagi-lagi nama Jongin yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menjadi iri pada gadis dihadapannya ini saat ia menceritakan tentang betapa baiknya Jongin pada dirinya (Baekhyun) yang akan selalu datang disaat Baekhyun memerlukan bantuannya tanpa meminta balasan.

'Andai kau juga bisa bersikap baik padaku seperti kau bersikap baik pada Baekhyun, mungkin aku tidak akan tampak menyedihkan dimatamu, Jongin.'

Kyungsoo menggulirkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk kantin saat melihat siluet seorang pria berjalan memasuki tempat makan itu.

Dan benar saja, kontak mata mereka langsung bertemu saat Jongin -pria tadi- juga menoleh ke arahnya yang duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku lupa jika sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan tugas biologiku. Aku duluan ya."

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat Jongin melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Kau mau kemana? aku bahkan belum selesai bercerita, Kyung."

"Nanti bisa kita lanjutkan lagi, Baek. Saat ini aku harus benar-benar menyelesaikan tugas biologiku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Baekhyun mengalah dengan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi.

Sekuat apapun rasa suka Kyungsoo pada Jongin, dia tetap harus menepati janjinya kemarin untuk menjauhi pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan kantin tanpa menoleh pada Jongin ketika mereka berjalan bersisihan menuju tempat yang berbeda.

" _Hi_ Jongin!" Sapa Baekhyun ketika pemuda itu duduk dihadapannya.

"Siapa dia? Teman barumu?" Tanya Jongin berpura-pura tidak mengenal Kyungsoo.

"Oh, dia Kyungsoo. Teman baruku, hehe.." Cengir Baekhyun. "bukankah kalian sudah saling mengenal? kenapa kau bertanya lagi siapa dia?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku bahkan baru bertemu dia hari ini." Dustanya.

"Aneh sekali. Tadi Kyungsoo bilang kalian saling mengenal, tapi sekarang kau bilang kalian tidak saling mengenal. Siapa yang berbohong disini?" Baekhyun penasaran sekarang.

Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak rambut hitam Baekhyun.

"Jangan difikirkan." Ucap Jongin. "Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah. Kau terlalu lama di toilet makanya aku makan duluan. Untung saja ada Kyungsoo yang menemaniku makan siang, jika tidak aku pasti bosan mendengar ucapan siswa-siswi disini." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jongin yang menyimak hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

..

.

Kyungsoo memasukkan buku pelajaran kedalam tasnya saat satu persatu siswa-siswi dari klub biologi mulai meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang.

Ia mulai berjalan keluar kelas menuju lantai satu sambil mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat jam.

Sebenarnya, pagi tadi ketika ia hendak membawa mobil sendiri dengan alasan akan menginap di rumah Luhan, Kyungsoo berbohong.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berjanji untuk menginap di rumah Luhan, sedangkan Luhan juga tidak pernah meminta Kyungsoo untuk menginap di rumahnya. Jikalau 'pun Luhan ingin mengajak Kyungsoo menginap, pastilah gadis bermata rusa itu akan meminta izin langsung kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Do, bukan melalui izin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sengaja berbohong agar ia tidak tidur di rumah, agar kedua orang tuanya tidak mengetahui kalau saat ini Kyungsoo tengah memiliki masalah -masalah percintaan.

Gadis bermata bulat itu berjalan di lorong lantai satu dengan langkah pelan setelah melewati anak tangga dari lantai dua.

 **Bruuk**

"Ayo cepat bopong tubuh gadis ini. Kita harus cepat sebelum ada yang melihat kita!"

Suara seorang pria sayup-sayup terdengar oleh telinga Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara dan mendapati tiga orang pria tengah membawa seorang siswi dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Baekhyun!" Ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat siapa siswi yang tengah tiga penjahat itu bawa.

"Aku harus mencari Jongin agar dia bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun!"

Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya terhadap seseorang. Ia segera berlari menuju tempat dimana klub menari berada.

..

.

Jongin berjalan dengan santai dilorong lantai satu dengan _headset_ putih tersumpal dikedua telinganya yang sedang memutarkan musik up-beat.

Ia mendongak saat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah berlari kearahnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit dimengerti.

"Kau harus.. _hah_.. menolong Baekhyun sekarang, Jongin!" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam, sementara Jongin melepas salah satu headset dari telinganya. " _hah_.. Baekhyun diculik!" Kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, Kyungsoo segera menggenggam lengan kiri Jongin dan mengajak pria itu setengah berlari menuju tempat terakhir Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun.

..

.

Kondisi sekolah yang sudah sepi sangat menguntungkan untuk ketiga pria itu melakukan penculikan.

Mereka membawa tubuh Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri berjalan keluar dari bangunan sekolah. Namun, belum sampai mereka pada pagar sekolah, suara seseorang yang menyuruh berhenti terdengar sangat lantang ditelinga ketiganya.

"Berhenti!"

Teriak Kyungsoo tak jauh dari posisi ketika pria tadi yang salah satunya tengah memegangi tubuh Baekhyun yang menyandar pada badan kekarnya.

"Ternyata bocah ingusan yang menghentikan kita." Ujar si pria yang menurut Kyungsoo ialah ketua dari tiga penjahat itu.

"Siapa kau sampai berani berkata seperti itu kepada kami? Kau mau cari mati hah!" Bentak pria bertubuh besar yang sedang menahan tubuh Baekhyun didadanya.

"Kenapa kalian menculik Baekhyun? Apa masalah Baekhyun dengan kalian sampai-sampai kalian menculiknya?"

Ketiga pria itu menoleh satu sama lain dengan wajah bertanya.

"Baekhyun? Bukankah wanita ini Do Kyungsoo, Bos?" Tanya pria yang lainnya, sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kyungsoo sontak mundur satu langkah kebelakang.

Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum kembali menatap ketiga pria dihadapannya dengat raut wajah tenang andalannya.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun. Dia bukan gadis yang kalian cari!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Si pria yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah pimpinan dari dua orang lainnya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku kanan celana bahannya dan kembali meneliti selembar foto ditangannya.

"Benar Bos, dia bukan anak Do Insung."

"Lalu dimana Do Kyungsoo yang asli?"

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan dan langsung menoleh cepat kearah Kyungsoo 'asli' saat wajah dari foto ditangan sang Bos terasa familiar -sama- dengan wajah Kyungsoo 'asli' yang saat ini sudah memegang -meremas- lengan kanan Jongin dengan erat.

" _Ah_ , kau ingin aku melepaskan temanmu ini bukan?" Tanya pria itu kepada Jongin. "berikan kami Do Kyungsoo yang asli, maka kami akan melepaskan temanmu ini."

Si penjahat mulai melakukan penawaran.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin dengan wajah takut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda agar Jongin tidak menukar dirinya dengan Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah disandra tiga penjahat dihadapan mereka.

"Kumohon jangan." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan menatap mata bulat jernih gadis disampingnya, sebelum menggulirkan pandangannya kedepan tepat dimana Baekhyun masih berdiri dalam keadaan tidak sadar tengah ditahan salah satu dari kawanan penjahat dihadapan mereka.

"Bawalah dia pergi.. dan kembalikan Baekhyun padaku." Ucap Jongin dingin.

Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya pemuda disamping kirinya itu. Tangannya yang semua berpegangan dilengan Jongin perlahan terlepas saat pemuda itu berjalan maju menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun dan mengambil alih tubuh wanita bermata sipit itu dalam pelukkannya.

"Bawa Kyungsoo yang asli kedalam mobil!" Perintah sang Bos yang segera dituruti oleh kedua anak buahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saat tubuh mungilnya diseret kedua orang berbadan besar tersebut menuju mobil yang terparkir tepat didepan pagar sekolah.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam mobil, Kyungsoo menoleh ke tempat Jongin yang masih setia memeluk tubuh pingsan Baekhyun dengan air mata yang perlahan jatuh dari kedua mata bulatnya.

'Beginikah akhir ceritanya? Aku yang mengajak Jongin untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun, malah aku pula yang dijadikan pria itu bahan tukaran.' Kyungsoo tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia menoleh kedepan saat pria disebelah kanannya menyuruh ia memasuki mobil tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi tepat dimana Jongin yang mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Baekhyun sambil menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang perlahan menghilang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continue . . .**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halooo... DS balik lagi bawa kelanjutan chapter Miss Ambitious yang baru~**

 **Maaf banget updatenya molooooorrrr banget kek gini :""((**

 **Bukan maksud hati untuk PHP-in kalian, tapi kemarin2 ada beberapa masalah yang bikin DS ga bisa update cerita ini dengan tepat waktu.**

 **Semoga chapter ini bisa bikin kalian suka lagi sama cerita Miss Ambitious ini sampe END nanti /AMIIINNN/**

 **FYI... Mulai dari chapter ini konflik cinta dengan sedikit tambahan konflik family akan menambah 'warna' fanfict ini.. dan juga beberapa karakter baru juga akan DS masukkan guna menjadi pendamping bagi cast2 yang jomblo -read: Luhan /wakss/ :v**

 **Buat yang nanya Jongin suka Kyungsoo atau enggak sih sebenarnya. Jawabannya akan segera terjawab dibeberapa chapter kedepan beserta alasan kenapa Jongin selalu nolak Kyungsoo padalah Kyungsoo itu cantik, pinter, yang juga bahenol(?). :'v**

 **Stay tune yaa dengan Miss Ambitious yang nantinya akan banyak menyediakan kejutan-kejutan menarik untuk kalian dengan ceritanya yang _something_ ;) /ngehee../**

 **Sampai jumpa next chapter guys~**

 **Thank you and Love you all /lovelovelove/**

 **SEE YAAAAA MUMUMUUUUACHHH :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desta Soo**

 **16 Mei 2017**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mrs. Ambitious**

 **By Desta Soo**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo - Kim Jongin**

 **Support Cast : Byun Baekhyun - Luhan - and Other**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Story is MINE!**

 **Summary : "Mampukah Do Kyungsoo mempertahankan julukannya sebagai 'Mrs. Ambitious' disaat Kim Jongin, pria yang ia sukai dengan jelasnya menunjukkan ketidak-tertarikannya terhadap dirinya? Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membuat Kim Jongin bisa menyukainya?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~ CHAPTER 6 ~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _eughh~_ "

Lenguhan kecil terdengar saat tubuh mungil itu perlahan membuka kedua mata sipitnya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati dirinya sedang berada di sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna putih gading.

Gadis itu -Byun Baekhyun- perlahan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dengan mata yang terus membiasakan cahaya yang baru saja masuk kedalam retinanya, sambil tangan mulus berjari lentik itu mengusap tengkuk dengan pelan.

"Sepertinya ini kamar Jongin? tapi dimana dia?" Tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

 _cklek._

Pintu kayu berwarna cokelat mengkilap itu dibuka dari luar, menampilkan sosok Jongin yang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan senampan makanan ditangannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya sambil melangkah mendekati ranjang dimana Baekhyun berada.

"Iya," Jawab Baekhyun. "Kenapa aku bisa berada di kamarmu, Jongin? seingatku, aku tadi masih berada di sekolah dan bersiap untuk pulang. Tapi... sepertinya aku juga mencium sesuatu lalu aku.. ..melupakan kejadian selanjutnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tadi berjalan melewati lapangan basket, dan kepalamu tidak sengaja terkena lemparan bola saat Eunwoo ingin mengoper bola padaku." Jawab Jongin tenang.

"Benarkah? tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit di kepalaku?"

"Itu karena kepalamu sudah aku kompres dengan air dingin makanya tidak sakit lagi." Jawab Jongin, "Makanlah. Kau harus makan setelah pingsan hampir dua setengah jam." Potong Jongin saat melihat Baekhyun akan bertanya lagi.

Gadis cantik itu menerima semangkuk bubur nasi dari tangan Jongin dan memakannya dalam diam.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Kau istirahatlah dulu disini. Jika aku belum pulang sampai jam 10 malam nanti, kau harus mengunci pintunya. Oke?"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya memasukkan suapan kedua sendok bubur ditangannya.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku kerjakan. Jangan khawatir... hanya membuat kerja kelompok di rumah Minho _hyung_."

"Oh, baiklah." Anggukan kepala dari Baekhyun membuat Jongin tersenyum sekilas dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

 **Miss Ambitious**

 **.**

Disebuah gudang yang jauh dari pusat kota, terlihat seorang gadis berhelai hitam panjang tengah duduk disebuah kursi kayu berkaki empat dengan badan terlilit tali tambang kusam.

Kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua tangan diikat kebelakang punggung serta kaki yang diikat menjadi satu membuat tubuh mungil itu susah untuk bergerak -bahkan bernafas sekalipun.

Sudah tiga jam lebih dia berada diposisi tersebut tanpa ada seorangpun yang bisa membantunya untuk melepaskan diri.

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

Langkah kaki berbalut sepatu pantofel hitam itu berjalan mendekat kearah dimana gadis berseragam _senior high school_ itu berada.

Kyungsoo -nama gadis tersebut- bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang sepatu pantofel berjarak tak jauh dari kedua kakinya saat kepalanya masih setia ia tundukkan menatap lantai.

"Hey bangun!" Seru si pria, tapi tidak direspon oleh Kyungsoo. Kepala berhelai hitam lurus itu tetap pada posisinya.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku gadis bodoh!" Lalu tangan kokoh itu mengambil segenggam rambut Kyungsoo untuk ditarik agar wajah si pemilik mendongak.

" _Ingat, jika kau sedang mengahadapi musuh, jangan pernah sekalipun kau tunjukkan wajah takutmu pada mereka. Itu sama saja kau mengantarkan nyawamu, mengerti!_ "

Perkataan Luhan tempo hari melintas dibenak Kyungsoo.

" _Didunia bisnis, setiap orang pasti memiliki musuh tersendiri. Baik itu yang secara jelas menentang kita ataupun yang secara halus melawan kita dari belakang. Dan kau harus mempertahankan apa yang sudah kau tunjukkan pertama kali pada mereka agar mereka tidak menakut-nakutimu dengan hal yang sepele, nak._ "

Bukan hanya perkataan Luhan, perkataan ayahnya saat natal tahun lalupun kembali melintas dibenak Kyungsoo. Membuat ia berani menatap tepat ke mata berwarna hitam pria dewasa dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tenang tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun pada orang dihadapannya.

Pria itu menarik sudut bibirnya menyerigai.

"Kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu ya. Tidak banyak berekspresi dan langsung _to the point._ " Ucapnya.

"Jadi kau kenal dengan ayahku?" Tanya Kyungsoo lalu mendengus saat matanya bertatapan dengan pria _kusut_ dihadapannya. "Jangan berfikir aku akan takut lalu menangis dihadapanmu saat kau menggertakku seperti sekarang ini. Karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Kata Kyungsoo dengan intonasi yang tenang.

Pria itu tertawa.

" _Hahaha_.. Menarik sekali! Aku semakin suka padamu Putri Do."

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak suka padamu Tuan Brengsek!" Ucap Kyungsoo sarkis dengan tatapan tajam ditujukan pada pria dihadapannya.

Merasa ditantang, pria itu lantas semakin menjambak rambut Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu meringis pelan dengan tatapan mata semakin tajam menatap pria dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bermain-main dengan ayahmu yang serakah itu cukup lama, tapi kau menghancurkan _mood_ -ku dengan perkataan dan tatapan mata sialanmu itu."

"Kau ingin menghancurkan ayahku dengan cara seperti ini? Menyanderaku digedung tua dan kotor ini dengan harapan ayahku akan datang lalu memenuhi semua keinginanmu agar bisa ditukar dengan puterinya? Kau naif sekali paman!" Kyungsoo mendecih pelan dengan tatapan mengejek ditujukkan untuk orang dihadapannya ini.

 _PLAAKK_

Pria itu geram. Ia menampar pipi mulus Kyungsoo dengan keras sehingga mengakibatkan sudut bibir Kyungsoo sobek dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari sana.

"Sialan! Kau berani menantangku hah!"

Pria itu murka.

Rahangnya semakin mengeras saat melihat senyuman mengejek tercipta diwajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan jika kau membunuhku disinipun aku tidak akan pernah takut padamu!"

Lagi, tangan pria itu terangkat dan kali ini mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

"Sialan kau!"

Ia hendak kembali melayangkan tangannya kewajah Kyungsoo namun terhenti saat dering ponsel terdengar memasuki telinganya.

Itu suara ponsel Kyungsoo yang berada didalam tasnya yang teronggok tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Mari kita lihat siapa yang menelponmu gadis manis."

Pria itu berjalan mendekati tas punggung Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan ponsel hitam dari sana.

"Ah, ternyata 'Ayah' yang menelepon." Serunya saat melihat nama si penelpon tertera dilayar. Ia kembali berjalan kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau mengangkatnya?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia masih setia berwajah datar saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau perlu bantuan untuk mengangkat panggilan ini karena kondisimu yang tidak memungkinkan." Pria itu tersenyum sambil menunjukkan ponsel hitam Kyungsoo pada pemiliknya, "Baiklah, aku jawab ya~" Katanya lalu menyentuh _touchscreen_ hijau.

"Halo Do In Sung- _ah_..."

 **.**

 **Miss Ambitious**

 **.**

Sudah sedari pagi tadi Nyonya Do merasakan perasaan resah dihatinya. Tapi ia tidak tau apa penyebabnya.

Meski saat ini ia tengah memfokuskan fikirannya pada acara dilayar _televisi_ dihadapannya, tapi entah kenapa perasaan ganjal itu semakin terasa.

"Sepertinya aku perlu teh hangat untuk menjernihkan fikiranku." Katanya pada diri sendiri sebelum beranjak dari sofa hitam ruang keluarga menuju dapur.

Ia mengeluarkan gelas putih gading dengan hiasan bunga emas disekitaran bibir gelas dari lemari diatas kompor dan mengambil teh beserta gula sebelum diseduh dengan air hangat.

Saat sedang mengaduk teh, tanpa sengaja tangan kanannya tergelincir dan menyenggol gelas berisikan teh panas tadi hingga jatuh kelantai dengan suara pecahan gelas mendominasi.

"Oh ya Tuhan!"

Salah seorang _maid_ berlari menghampiri sang majikan dan langsung mencegah sang Nyonya rumah saat hendak membersihkan serpihan gelas di lantai.

"Biar saya saja yang membersihkannya Nyonya. Anda duduk saja disana." Kata _maid_ tadi dan segera memanggil _maid_ yang lain untuk mengobati kaki Nyonya Do yang terkena cipratan air panas dari teh yang tumpah.

" _Ada apa ini? kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak seperti ini? ada apa Tuhan... tolong lindungi anak dan juga suamiku dimanapun mereka berada_." Nyonya Do berdoa dalam hati saat perasaan resah itu semakin datang.

Ia menyuruh _maid_ yang tengah mengoleskan pasta gigi dikedua kakinya itu untuk mengambilkan ponselnya yang tertinggal di ruang keluarga.

"Halo sayang.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nyonya Do saat sang suami menjawab panggilan suaranya.

" _Aku baik-baik saja sayang. Ada apa?_ "

"Aku tidak tau sayang, tapi aku... aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi." Ucap Nyonya Do dengan nafas tersendat. Perasaan resah yang ia rasakan sedari tadi semakin membuat dadanya sesak.

" _Sudahlah. Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak baik, nanti kau sakit._ "

"Tapi aku serius Insung- _ah._ Aku sedang tidak bercanda saat ini. Aku takut... Aku takut Kyungie kenapa-kenapa sekarang."

Tanpa Insung melihat pun ia sudah tau bahwa saat ini istrinya tengah menangis.

" _Aku akan menghubungi Kyungie nanti, sudah jangan menangis_." Hibur Insung pada sang istri.

"Segera kabari aku jika Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa, sayang."

Nyonya Do menutup panggilan saat Insung menjawab 'iya' untuk pertanyaannya.

"Semoga kau tidak sedang kenapa-kenapa sekarang, sayang." Do'a Nyonya Do untuk sang puteri.

.

Sebenarnya, sedari tadi pagi -bahkan sedari kemarin siang- Do Insung sudah merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak dihatinya. Tetapi ia tidak tau itu tentang apa.

Dan tadi setelah menerima telepon dari sang istri membuat ia yakin bahwa perasaan resahnya ini menuju pada satu orang.

Do Kyungsoo.

Puterinya.

Segera seperti permintaan sang isteri, ia mencari kontak bertuliskan 'Kyungie' diponsel pintarnya dan mendial nomor ponsel tersebut untuk sambungan suara.

"Halo Kyungie?"

Bukan suara merdu sang anak yang menyambut, melainkan suara berat seorang pria yang menyapa dan menyebut namanya dengan lengkap.

"Halo.. Do Insung- _ah_."

Suara ini?

Park Dojoon!

Mata Jo Insung membulat sempurna.

 **= Flashback =**

 _Tujuh bulan yang lalu..._

 _Seorang pria tinggi berjalan dengan tergesa memasuki sebuah perusahaan berlantai dua belas dengan wajah marah. Rahang tegas pria itu terkatup rapat disertai kedua tangan yang tergenggam sangat erat di masing-masing tubuhnya, membuktikan bahwa saat ini ia sedang dalam kondisi 'tidak bersahabat' dengan siapapun. Bahkan seorang wanita yang biasanya akan selalu ia tegur ramah ketika mengunjungi perusahaan itu pun ia abaikan dengan semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju lift yang akan membawanya kelantai sepuluh, dimana ruangan sang petinggi perusahaan itu berada._

 _TING_

 _Angka sepuluh berwarna merah itu membuat si pria berada dilantai tujuannya. Segera saja ia memacu langkahnya menuju ruangan yang berada di pojok kanan lantai dengan cepat._

 _Braak_

 _Pintu kayu kokoh itu dibuka secara kasar olehnya dan segera berjalan menghampiri si pemilik ruangan yang sepertinya memang sudah menanti kedatangannya._

 _"Sialan kau Insung! Kenapa kau mengambil semua Investor yang akan bekerja sama denganku dengan cara licik seperti ini. Hah!"_

 _Pria itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya yang sedari tadi bersarang diujung lidah._

 _Si pria berjas aba-abu itu tersenyum tipis -mengejek-._

 _"Bagian mana yang kau sebut dengan 'cara licik' heh? Bukankah yang sedari lama bermain licik adalah dirimu sendiri?" tanya pria bernama Do Insung itu dengan tetap tenang tanpa mau ikut terbawa emosi seperti pria dihadapannya saat ini._

 _"Bajingan! Tau apa kau soal perusahaanku hah!"_

 _Do Insung terkekeh pelan._

 _"Aku bahkan mengetahui semua kebusukkanmu sedari lama, Dojoon-ah." Ia menyerigai, "Sebenarnya perusahaanmu sudah nyaris bangkrut sejak setahun yang lalu, tetapi kau menahan gaji semua pegawaimu selama empat bulan terakhir dengan dalih untuk mencari investor asing dan juga agar mereka tidak ada yang di PHK. Tapi nyatanya keuangan perusahaanmu sudah tidak bisa berkembang lagi seperti awal kau memulai karir!"_

 _Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya._

 _"Dan satu hal yang sangat mengejutkan bagiku, kau melakukan permainan licik dibelakangku sehingga menyebabkan investor asal Cina membatalkan kontrak dengan qperusahaanku dua bulan yang lalu." Insung menatap Dojoon tajam dari posisinya. "...Kau membuat seolah-olah perusahaanku tidak mampu bekerja sama dengan mereka, sehingga kau yang licik mengambil kontrak kerjanya. Dan yang tidak habis kufikir ialah kau menggunakan uang yang kupinjamkan untukmu mencari investor asing malah kau gunakan untuk membujuk investor Cina itu bekerjasama dengan perusahaanmu. Kau benar-benar licik!"_

 _Skakmat!_

 _Pria bernama Park Dojoon itu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi._

 _Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai keluar dari pelipisnya saat ia berusaha mencari alasan._

 _"Mulai sekarang aku putuskan untuk tidak bekerjasama lagi dengan perusahaanmu yang sudah failed itu. Dan kau.." Tunjuknya pada wajah Dojoon, "jangan menampilkan lagi wajahmu itu dihadapanku. Karena aku tidak sudi berteman dengan penghianat sepertimu!"_

 _Dan dimulai dari kejadian tujuh bulan yang lalu itulah, Dojoon sangat amat membenci Do Insung sahabat sekaligus rivalnya sendiri, dan berjanji akan menghancurkan Insung dengan cara apapun. Termasuk mencelakai puteri kesayangan Insung._

 **= Flashback End =**

Nafas Do Insung tersendat saat mendengar mantan rekan kerja sekaligus mantan sahabatnya itu menjawab panggilan suara yang seharusnya tertuju pada Kyungsoo, puterinya.

"K-Kau..?"

" _Ya, ini aku. Kau pasti sangat mengingat suara mantan sahabat karibmu ini kan?"_

Pria itu terkekeh diseberang sana.

"Dimana puteriku? Jangan macam-macam kau Park Dojoon!"

" _Kau tenang saja Insung-ah, aku pasti akan menjaga puteri cantikmu ini dengan baik,"_ Dojoon mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang tadi sempat ia tampar. ".. _meski aku tidak berjanji akan membuatnya 'baik-baik saja' saat dia berusaha melawanku."_

"Bedebah! Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri jika sampai kau menyakiti puteriku Park Dojoon!"

"Tapi sayang Insung- _ah_ , aku sudah menampar wajah cantik puterimu ini dua kali. _Hahaha_.."

Park Dojoon tertawa saat mendengar ancaman dari Do Insung diseberang sana.

" _Ayah, jangan khawatir. Kyungie disini baik-baik saja. Dia hanya menggertak ayah saja karena dia adalah pria pengecut!"_

" _Diam kau gadis bodoh!_ "

 _PLAAKKK_

"Jangan sentuh puteriku Park Dojoon! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu sekarang!" Teriak Do Insung saat mendengar suara tamparan dari ponselnya. Mata pira itu sudah memerah menahan amarah dan juga rasa khawatir terhadap Kyungsoo.

" _Aku akan dengan senang hati menunggu kedatanganmu kesini Do Insung yang terhormat!_ "

 _Pip_

Sambungan suara itu terputus menyisahkan Insung dengan kata-kata murkanya.

.

 **Miss Ambitious**

 **.**

Baekhyun tengah membilas piring dan cangkir yang tadi sempat ia gunakan saat makan di dapur Jongin.

Dapur ini tidak terlalu besar, tetapi sangat bersih dan rapi.

Jongin benar-benar orang pembersih dan perapi.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring bekas makannya tadi dan meletakkan ditempat yang seharusnya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang tamu Jongin dan duduk dilantai -karena memang disana tidak tersedia kursi- sambil menghidupkan _televisi._

"Sepertinya Jongin akan lama pulang malam ini. Sebaiknya aku memasakkan sesuatu saja untuknya. Hitung-hitung ucapan terimakasih karena dia sudah menolongku hari ini. ...Ya, sepertinya membuat makanan _special_ tidak terlalu buruk." Monolognya pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari posisinya untuk mengambil ponsel yang akan ia gunakan untuk mencari resep makanan yang akan ia masak.

"Dimana ponselku?"

Baekhyun mencari mulai dari bawah bantal, selimut dan tempat-tempat yang menurutnya biasa digunakan Jongin untuk menaruh benda pribadi pria itu.

"Tidak ketemu, _hahh~._ " Ia mengelah nafas, "sepertinya Jongin lupa memberikan ponselku saat ia hendak pergi tadi."

Dan jadilah Baekhyun hanya membuat makanan seadanya dengan bahan-bahan yang tersedia di dapur Jongin.

.

.

Jongin melihat kearah ponsel pintar berwarna putih milik Baekhyun yang tadi ia bawa bersamanya, tengah menampilkan sebuah titik koordinat menujukkan suatu lokasi disana. Ia segaja melacak posisi _seseorang_ itu melalui nomor ponselnya yang tersimpan di ponsel Baekhyun.

Ia menginjak pedal gas untuk menambah kecepatan laju mobil hitam yang tadi sempat ia pinjam dari Choi Minho, senior sekaligus teman sesama klub pecinta alam yang ia ikuti di sekolah ketika mereka bertemu sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Mata hitamnya tak lepas dari layar ponsel dan jalanan didepannya.

Ia harus berkonsentrasi sekarang jika tidak ingin mencelakai dirinya sendiri saat tengah berkendara dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata seperti sekarang ini.

" _Sebentar lagi_.." Ucapnya dalam hati entah tertuju untuk siapa, sambil menambah laju kecepatan pada mobil yang tengah ia kendarai.

.

.

Tubuh mungil yang terikat lali tambang kusam itu tampak lemah.

Bagaimana tidak lemah, sedari tadi yang didapatkan gadis itu hanya bau asap rokok yang membuat nafasnya sesak.

Ia sudah berada diposisi ini berjam-jam. Terduduk dikursi kayu dengan tubuh terikat tali tambang. Tanpa diberi air minum apalagi makanan.

Saat Kyungsoo membuka suara mencoba menegur kawanan penculik dihadapannya, yang ia dapatkan adalah perlakuan kasar. Jambakan pada rambut, cengkraman pada pipi porselinnya, hingga tamparan dari pria biringas dihadapannya yang tanpa segan akan memukulinya. Seolah-olah Kyungsoo adalah seekor keledai yang tidak menurut pada tuannya.

" _uhuk..uhukk.._ " Kyungsoo terbatuk saat Park Dojoon berdiri setengah menunduk kearahnya sambil menghembuskan nafas berisi asap rokok diri bibir kehitaman pria itu.

" _hahaha.._ kau lucu sekali Do Kyungsoo, _ah_ , atau sekarang ku panggil kau 'Kyungie' saja? Sepertinya _Kyungie_ lebih baik untuk kita agar lebih cepat akrab." Pria itu tertawa sambil kembali menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap itu tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

Tatapan tajam dari kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo tak lantas membuat Park Dojoon takut dan menghentikan aksinya. Malah pria berumur kepala empat itu kembali menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya tepat di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya tunggulah sampai ayahmu datang kesini dan melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana aku membuat puterinya mati secara perlahan."

Park Dojoon kembali menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

" _Ya Tuhan.. aku haus sekali._ "

Wajah putih yang biasanya menampilkan tatapan tak bersahabat pada siapapun yang dilihatnya, kini sudah berubah pucat dengan noda-noda hitam dikulit porselin Kyungsoo. Dan jangan lupakan juga ruam kemerahan bekas tamparan dari pria yang menculiknya.

" _Ayah, ibu, tolong aku.. aku haus sekali sekarang_."

Kyungsoo berkata dalam hati, dengan wajah lemah serta helaan nafas yang terputus-putus. Mata bulatnya pun terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bos apa tidak sebaiknya kita pindahkan saja puteri Do Insung itu dari sini? Sepertinya akan ada yang datang kesini karena tadi Bos sempat mengangkat panggilan dari ponsel gadis itu." Ujar pria berbadan tegap dengan wajah garang itu.

"Tidak perlu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Do Insung tidak akan mudah menemukan tempat ini karena gedung ini berada jauh dari kota." Kata Pria itu yakin. Wajah sombong ia tampakkan di depan semua anak buahnya yang berjumlah sekitar enam orang.

Mereka berjalan menjauh dari posisi Kyungsoo yang berada di tengah gedung menuju pintu keluar.

 _ckleekk_

 _Brugh_

Tepat setelah pintu dibuka oleh pria berbadan tegap tadi, pukulan langsung diterimanya dibagian tulang pipi sebelah kiri sehingga membuat pria itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sialan! Siapa kau bocah!"

Park Dojoon langsung menekan _alarm_ di ponsel pintarnya dan tak lama setelah itu lima orang pria berbadan kekar berkaos hitam muncul entah dari mana.

"Bunuh bocah itu!"

Dojoon memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengeroyok Jongin yang langsung dituruti oleh 6 pria tadi.

Jongin menghindar saat ada satu pria yang mengarahkan tinju ke wajahnya, lalu ia menendang lutut bagian belakang pria itu sehingga pria tersebut jatuh dengan kaki menekuk dan langsung saja Jongin memukul tengkuk si pria sehingga menyebabkannya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai yang berdebu.

Satu pria berbadan agak lebih kecil dari pria sebelumnya maju dan melayangkan tinjunya kearah Jongin, yang dengan bersamaan ditahan Jongin dengan tangan kanannya lalu memutar lengan pria tadi kebalakang tubuh si pria disertai pukulan pada tengkuk sama seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Dua orang tumbang dan tersisa empat lagi.

Empat orang tersebut langsung mengepung Jongin dan mulai melayangkan tinju mereka secara bersamaan kearah Jongin.

"Sialan! Bocah ingusan itu menyusul kesini ternyata!" Ucap Dojoon saat mengingat laki-laki muda yang berhasil menumbangkan para anak buahnya itu adalah laki-laki yang sama dengan yang tadi siang yang ia temui di depan parkiran sekolah Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus segera membawa Kyungsoo meninggalkan tempat ini!"

Dojoon berbalik menuju ruang tengah tempat dimana ia menyekap Kyungsoo yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya dan langsung melepaskan simpul tali yang mengikat tubuh gadis itu.

Setelah ikatan tali di tubuh Kyungsoo terlepas, ia segera membopong tubuh gadis bermarga _Do_ itu disamping tubuhnya, berniat dari pergi sana. Namun saat berbalik, ia mendapati Jongin sudah berdiri sepuluh langkah dihadapannya dengan tangan terkepal erat disisi tubuh pria muda itu.

Ternyata pria muda itu berhasil mengalahkan seluruh anak buah Dojoon dalam waktu singkat.

Mata hitam Jongin tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang tertunduk lemas dalam bopongan pria brengsek dihadapannya saat ini dengan kondisi sangat memprihatinkan. Tanpa banyak berkata, ia segera menghampiri pria dewasa tersebut dan langsung menghantamkan tinjuan kasarnya pada pipi sebelah kiri si pria, sehingga menyebabkan Dojoon terpental kebelakang dengan Kyungsoo yang juga ikut terjatuh ke lantai yang kotor sama sepertinya.

Disisa-sisa kesadarannya, samar-samar Kyungsoo bisa melihat punggung seorang pria berjaket kulit hitam tengah memukuli pria yang menyekapnya sedari tadi siang dengan membabi-buta sebelum seluruh kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

" _Arrrggghhhhh!_ "

Dengan nafas tersengal, Jongin berhenti memukuli Dojoon saat dirasanya pria dihadapannya itu sudah tidak berdaya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya disamping tubuh lemah pria berjas hitam dengan kemeja putih yang bernodakan darah dibeberapa bagian itu sebelum menolehkan pandangannya ke tempat Kyungsoo yang terbaring dalam keadaan pingsan. Tak berfikir dua kali, Jongin segera menghampiri tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya keatas pangkuannya.

Tangan kekar yang terdapat sedikit noda darah itu menyingkirkan helaian rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah cantik gadis itu. Wajah yang biasanya sering berekspresi datar itu kini terlihat sangat pucat dengan ruam kemerahan dibeberapa tempat.

Tangan Jongin bergerak mengelus sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit robek dan meninggalkan darah kering disana sebelum menyelipkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing leher dan lutut Kyungsoo, menggendong tubuh lemah gadis itu keluar dari tempat penyekapan menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

Luhan berlari di lorong rumah sakit yang cukup padat menuju sebuah ruangan dimana sang sahabat yang sering berwajah datar tengah berada didalamnya.

Saat di _l_ _obby_ Rumah Sakit ia sempat bertemu dengan paman Do yang tengah terburu-buru menuju kantor polisi bersama asistennya. Pria dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak itu menyapa Luhan sekedarnya saja, sebelum memberi tau Luhan dimana ruangan Kyungsoo dirawat.

Luhan bahkan tidak ingat lagi apa saja yang dikatakan salah satu maid yang bekerja di rumah Kyungsoo saat ia berkunjung sepuluh menit yang lalu, kecuali kata-kata yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo baru saja menjadi korban penculikkan dan sekarang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit.

Setelah keluar dari _lift_ dan berbelok ke kanan, barulah ia sampai diruangan bertuliskan _VVIP_ dibagian atas pintu dan segera masuk kedalam.

Dapat ia lihat Bibi Do tengah mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang disertai air mata yang jatuh deras. Bahkan wanita dewasa yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang berkepala empat itu sudah terlihat sedikit membengkak dibagian matanya.

 _Sudah berapa lama Bibi Do menangis seperti ini?_

Luhan melangkah maju untuk mendekat.

"Bibi.."

Wanita dewasa itu menoleh dan semakin menangis saat mendapati Luhan berdiri dihadapannya. Segera saja Luhan membungkuk dan memeluk Bibi Do disertai elusan dan tepukkan penenang untuk wanita itu.

"Kyungie belum juga bangun, Lu, dan ini sudah satu jam semenjak ia diantarkan oleh seseorang ke rumah sakit ini dalam keadaan pingsan."

Luhan merasakan bahunya basah akibat air mata Bibi Do yang sepertinya tidak mau berhenti saat mendapati Kyungsoo yang belum juga sadarkan diri saat ini.

" _Sstt.._ sekarang Bibi tenang dulu, _ne_? Jangan menangis lagi. Kalau Bibi masih menangis seperti ini, maka Kyungsoo tidak akan mau membuka matanya, karena Kyungsoo tidak ingin melihat Bibi bersedih."

"Tapi Lu.."

" _Sssttt..._ sekarang Bibi harus istirahat, biar Kyungsoo Luhan yang menjaganya. Dan Luhan tidak menerima penolakkan kali ini Bi!" Tegas Luhan saat melihat Nyonya Do hendak membuka suaranya lagi.

Gadis cantik bermata rusa itu membopong tubuh lemah Nyonya Do dan mengantarkannya ke sofa besar yang cukup untuk ditiduri satu orang dewasa yang tersedia di kamar _VVIP_ ini.

"Istirahatlah Bi, Luhan akan memberitahu Bibi jika Kyungsoo sudah sadar nanti."

Senyuman dari Luhan cukup untuk membuat Nyonya Do menuruti permintaannya dan secara perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Setelah dirasa Nyonya Do sudah menuju ke alam mimpi, Luhan segera beranjak menuju kursi di sisi ranjang Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ia mengamati wajah sahabatnya itu yang sekarang terdapat luka robek walau sedikit disudut bibirnya.

" _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Kyung? kenapa kau bisa diculik? lalu, siapa yang membawamu ke rumah sakit ini?_ "

Sekelebat pertanyaan bermunculan dikepala gadis pecinta warna _pink_ itu.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya dan disambut dengan keadaan dalam rumah yang gelap gulita. Ia mencari _saklar_ lampu disamping pintu dan menekannya.

Saat berjalan masuk hendak menuju dapur, Jongin melihat siluet tubuh seorang gadis yang tengah berada diruang depan rumahnya.

Itu Baekhyun. Ia bahkan melupakan sahabatnya itu yang ternyata masih berada di rumahnya.

Jongin berjalan menuju kamar dan mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun yang berbaring diatas lantai ruang depan rumahnya. Setelahnya, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati masakan yang sudah mendingin tertata rapi diatas meja dengan satu mangkuk sudah digunakan untuk makan.

" _Ternyata dia menungguku pulang untuk makan malam bersama_."

Jongin segera mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi dibelakang meja makan dan menyantap masakkan Baekhyun dalam diam. Setelah selesai dengan acara makannya, Jongin membereskan semuanya dan mencuci piring beserta gelas yang kotor lalu menyimpannya di tempat semula sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya dan berbaring untuk istirahat.

Setibanya di kamar, ia langsung berbaring diatas matras tidur dengan tangan kiri terlipat sebagai bantalan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:24 _KST_ saat Jongin mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian hari ini dimulai dari kejadian Baekhyun yang diculik dan dengan sengaja ia tukar dengan Kyungsoo saat penculikkan terjadi, sampai akhirnya ia menghajar habis-habisan para penculik itu dan membawa tubuh tak berdaya Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit untuk segera ditangani pihak media.

Mengingat rumah sakit, ia kembali teringat dengan wajah pria _itu_ saat ia dengan sengaja menunggui kedatangan keluarga Kyungsoo untuk mengurus biaya admistrasi pengobatan Kyungsoo. Wajah yang sama saat _dulu_ memintanya untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo karena mereka berbeda _kelas sosial_.

 **= Flashback _=  
_**

 _Jongin tengah memperhatikan salah seorang gadis yang duduk dengan wajah bosan saat menatap sahabat narsisnya tengah ber-selca-ria dengan ponsel pink bergambar kartun dari seekor kucing putih._

 _Senyum tipis tercipta di wajah Jongin saat melihat gadis yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya berkata sesuatu kepada sahabatnya namun tak digubris. Ia bisa melihat wajah cantik tanpa senyuman itu semakin bosan dan memilih untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih setia ber-selca di kantin sekolah._

 _Jongin ikut beranjak dari posisinya saat melihat gadis yang disukainya itu sudah menjauh meninggalkan kantin. Ia mengikuti langkah kaki gadis berambut merah gelap itu dengan jarak yang dirasanya aman tanpa ketauan jika ia tengah mengikutinya._

 _Gadis itu berbelok memasuki kelas 10-A, yang mana itu adalah kelas si pujaan hati._

 _Sempat melirik kedalam kelas, Jongin bisa melihat gadis itu sudah duduk dikursinya dengan sebuah buku bacaan terbuka diatas meja. Senyum Jongin kembali terbit sebelum ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dan menuju kelasnya sendiri yang berada disamping kelas si gadis._

 _Cukup hari ini ia membuntuti segala kegiatan Kyungsoo, dan itu cukup membuat dirinya semakin menyukai gadis itu. Senyum bahagia semakin terpancar diwajah tampan pria berusia enam belas tahun itu._

 _._

 _Jongin baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah saat melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat dihadapannya._

 _Kaca mobil bagian belakang terbuka menampakkan seorang pria dewasa duduk tanpa menatap dirinya._

 _Jongin cukup mengerti keadaan saat itu bahwa si pria dewasa ingin berbicara dengannya secara pribadi._

 _._

 _Jongin berada didalam sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang terparkir dipinggiran sungai Han dengan seorang pria dewasa yang juga duduk disampingnya dikursi belakang._

 _Lima menit sudah berlalu saat mereka sudah tiba disini. Si supir pribadi tidak diketahui dimana keberadaannya saat pria dewasa disamping kanan Jongin menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua._

 _Dan disinilah keduanya berada unuk membahas sesuatu yang penting dengan suasana tegang bagi Jongin._

 _"Kau pasti sudah tau siapa aku, bukan? jadi mari kita percepat durasi pertemuan ini." Kata pria dewasa itu membuat Jongin tidak mengerti._

 _"Apa maksud paman?"_

 _"Jauhi Kyungsoo!"_

 _Dua kata singkat yang mampu membuat tubuh Jongin makin menengang._

 _"Aku sudah tau semuanya dari orang suruhanku, bahwa sedari dua bulan belakangan ini kau selalu memperhatikan puteriku dengan rasa ketertarikanmu. Dan kufikir itu hal yang wajar karena memang puteriku sangatlah cantik untuk dilewatkan semua pria. Termasuk dirimu."_

 _Tuan Do Menjeda,_

 _"..Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika nantinya puteriku menjalin hubungan dengan 'orang biasa' sepertimu. Dan sungguh, aku tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu terjadi."_

 _Jongin merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan pria disampingnya itu yang menyebut dirinya 'orang biasa'._

 _Memang benar ia bukan berasal dari keluarga yang sama seperti Kyungsoo, kaya dan terpandang. Akan tetapi apakah salah bila ia menyukai seorang gadis yang lebih statusnya lebih berada dari dirinya? Bukankah Cinta tidak mengenal status sosial?  
_

 _Pemikiran sepihak Jongin terhenti saat lagi-lagi Tuan Do mengeluarkan ucapannya,_

 _"Aku akan membiayai sekolahmu sampai kau lulus SMA bahkan bila perlu sampai kau menamatkan pendidikkan mu ke perguruan tinggi sekalipun, aku tak masalah dengan semua itu," Tuan Do menoleh pada Jongin, "..asalkan dengan satu syarat, kau harus menolak dan menjauhi Kyungsoo saat puteriku itu menyatakan perasaannya padamu!"_

 _Jongin menatap pria dewasa itu dengan pamandangan sulit diartikan._

 _Dan dimulai hari itu, Jongin berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo dan menyakiti gadis itu dengan perkataan menusukknya setiap kali Kyungsoo berusaha mendekati dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin. Karena Jongin sadar di zaman sekarang ini status sosial adalah hal utama yang dilihat untuk kalangan orang berada.  
_

 **= Flashback End =**

Jongin kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar saat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu kembali terngiang.

Ia menghela nafas kasar lalu meletakkan tangan kirinya diatas mata dengan harapan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu menghilang dan digantikan dengan bunga tidur yang lebih indah sebelum ia menyambut hari esok dengan lebih baik lagi.

Dia hanya mencoba untuk tidur sekarang ini.

.

 **Miss Ambitious**

 **.**

Jongin berjalan memasukki ruangan yang digunakan untuk klub pecinta alam yang berada di lantai dua gedung sekolahnya untuk mengembalikan kunci mobil Minho yang kemarin ia pinjam. Setibanya di dalam ruangan, Jongin segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Minho yang ternyata sedang sibuk menyusun beberapa lembar kertas di kedua tangannya.

"Kau tampaknya sedang sibuk sekarang, _hyung_."

Minho mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduduk saat mendengar suara pria menyapanya.

"Oh, Jongin.. _yeah_ seperti inilah tugas seorang Ketua Klub bukan? _Sok sibuk_. Hehe.." Minho tertawa pongah. "Aku sedang mengajukan proposal kepada Ketua OSIS untuk melakukan serangkaian program kegiatan Klub Pecinta Alam tahun ini, dan salah satunya adalah mengadakan _camping_ di alam terbuka." Ucap Minho.

" _Campi_ _ng_ terbuka?" Beo Jongin.

"Iya, _camping_ terbuka untuk seluruh siswa-siswi yang mau ikut. Mulai dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Tapi untuk kelas tiga seperti aku sekarang ini tidak terlalu dianjurkan ikut, karna kami juga harus menyiapkan diri untuk ujian semester sebelum menghadapi ujian kelulusan nanti." Jelasnya.

"Kapan kegiatannya akan dilakukan, _hyung_?"

"Setelah aku mengajukan proposal ini dan disetujui ketua OSIS, kurasa saat akhir bulan oktober, mungkin? Berdo'a saja semoga Lee Jinki mau menandatangani program kerja ini sehingga kita bisa pergi melakukan _camping_ terbuka dengan segera." Minho mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Semoga berhasil _hyung_." Ucapnya, "Oh iya, aku kesini untuk mengembalikan mobilmu yang kemarin sempat ku pinjam kemarin, _hyung_ ," Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan memberikannya pada Minho. "Terimakasih ya _h_ _yung_ , sudah mau meminjamkan mobilmu."

"Kau sudah selesai menggunakannya?" Minho menerima kunci mobilnya. Saat ia mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Jongin, Minho melihat tangan adik kelasnya itu lecet dengan warna kemerahan disana. "Tanganmu kenapa? apa kau habis memukul orang, _eoh?_ "

"Begitulah. Aku hanya memukul orang yang menurutku pantas dipukul saja." Ia melihat kearah tangannya sendiri sebelum kembali menatap Minho. "Sekali lagi terima kasih ya _hyung_ , atas pinjaman mobilnya. Dan jangan lupa kabari aku jika _camping_ terbukanya di _acc_ oleh Jinki _hyung._ "

"Iya sama-sama. Kau orang pertama yang akan aku beritahu jika program kerja ini disetujui oleh Ketua OSIS."

Jongin pamit menuju kelasnya saat jam pelajaran pertama sudah berdering.

Ia melangkah melewati kelas 11-A yang merupakan kelas Kyungsoo.

' _Bagaimana kabar gadis itu sekarang ini? Apa dia sudah sadar?_ ' Tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sedang apa dia sekarang? Tanya Jongin pelan, "Aku akan menjenguknya sehabis pulang sekolah nanti."

"Kau mau menjenguk siapa?" Tanya sebuah suara dari balik punggung Jongin.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan penuh keingintahuan.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Kapan kau pulang dari rumahku, Baek? pagi tadi aku sudah tidak melihatmu lagi di rumahku." Jongin mencari bahasan lain.

"Oh itu aku pulang jam 5 pagi. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu karena aku takut mengganggu." Ucapnya. "Jam berapa kau pulang semalam?"

"Jam 10 lewat."

"Pasti aku sudah tertidur saat kau pulang."

Jongin tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah gadis dihadapannya itu yang terlihat sebal.

"Sudahlah, ayo sekarang kita masuk. Sekarang jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai."

"Kau benar. Ayo!"

Keduanya berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

.

 **To Be Countinue~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Petama-tama, DS mau minta maaf atas ketidak-konsistenan DS terhadap nama cast untuk ayah Kyungsoo di cerita kali ini.

Di chap 1-4 nama ayah Kyungsoo DS buat **Do Seunghoon** , tapi di chap 5 DS ubah namanya menjadi **Do Insung**. Alasannya adalah karena DS _kelupaan_ siapa aja nama cast tambahan di cerita ini kecuali yang main castnya :v LOL~

Kedua, DS minta maaf buat kalian yang merasa jenuh nungguin update'an fanfict ini sangat lama. Real life sungguh sangat menyibukkan, dan juga _mood_ nulis sangat tidak karuan. Kadang semangat untuk menulis sangat _up_ pas lagi ga pegang hp, tapi malah _down_ seketika jika sudah buka **Doc Manager** -,- Ini aja nyoba ngetik di hp, dan Alahamdulillah bisa jadi chap 6 fict MA ini. /sujud syukur/

Di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan alasan kenapa sebenarnya Jongin selalu nolak perasaan Kyungsoo ke dia. Next chapter akan muncul cast-cast baru yaa.. Semoga sabar menunggu dan semoga _mood_ nulis makin bagus kedepannya.

Jujur, DS kangen banget setelah lama hiatus dari sini (FFn).

Kangen nulis cerita-cerita baru.

Kangen sama pembaca-pembacanya.

Dan kangen sama ff KaiSoo yang sekarang udah banyak terlewatkan karena DS lagi suka-sukanya sama Fanfict SasuSaku. Huhuhu u,u

.

Yoosshhh~ Sekian dulu untuk chapter 6 ini ya, semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaran, kesel, dan nano-nano(?) kalian dengan Jongin, ataupun cast-cast lainnya.

See ya~ and Love you guys~

.

.

 **Palembang, 25 Oktober 2017**

 **Desta Soo**


End file.
